Storm God Secrets
by Kris-dragon
Summary: A sequel to Storm God Naruto. One year past since the Sasuke retrieval mission. Naruto has grown strong. Became a chunin. He should know about his family, but is still being kept in the dark. And who is the red-haired girl following him from the shadows?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Naruto was sitting, curled in pain. His whole body seemingly refused to move, trying not to breathe. The pain was just so unbearable. He weakly lifted his head, looking at the chains holding him. They were spiked, chakra enhanced, though this wasn't what pained him. What pained him was how he found himself here, in this small, dark cell. What pained him was the betrayal he experienced.

How it all turned out like this?

It started more than a month ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, home to shinobi in Firs Country, was reading the report on a mission the team before her just completed. When she finally finished, she looked at the team before her. It was a team of fourteen year-olds who were pretty much bruised. No surprise there, considering this mission was about capturing a defected ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village. What surprised her was that they handled this mission better than she and her young assistant calculated. She turned her eyes to the team leader, giving him a satisfying smile.

"Good job, all of you. Especially you, Uzumaki Naruto." The busty blonde said with pride while addressing the boy. The blonde sure have grown in this past year after Sasuke's defection. And not long ago, he was promoted chunin. So she gave him this mission to test his abilities and, as she thought, the boy led his team to a success.

The blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy within whom the Nine-tailed Fox was sealed fourteen years ago, smiled at the praise. He scratched the back of his head, making his orange jacket more visible under the chunin vest. His spiky blonde hair seemed a little more messed than in the past, yet made a better contrast with his fox-grin. "Thanks a bunch, granny Tsunade." He said half cheerfully, half seriously.

"All right, you are all dismissed." She said, waving her hand to let them know to leave. The four bowed before her and left the room. The woman, who was actually in her early fifties, turned to the window once she stood up, looking at the beautiful sunset. It made her feel more relaxed. The village was peaceful. And the Uzumaki kid was growing happy. Though there was something she should tell him. But the council disapproved. It irritated her. He had the right, yet he was denied to know it. Yet perhaps they were right. Though he seemed better, Naruto still suffered the subhuman complex. Who knows how that would turn out?

Little did she know that soon, fate would bring upon the change not necessarily for the good. The change, that would leave a mark on the village and some of its people.

**End…**


	2. Chapter 1 The assignment

**Chapter 1**

**Assignment**

Naruto was sleeping soundly. It was a long time since he last slept so peacefully. A truly long time. He can't even remember when it was. He rolled, trying to change position, only to be awakened by some strange sensation. It was soft, warm and… wait a second. He knew this sensation quite well. He opened one of his eyes in annoyance just to confirm it. Yup, he was right. His face landed in someone's breasts. To more specific, his face landed in Anko's boobs. And somehow, the purple-haired girl didn't wake up. Instead, she just let out a joyful groan. The blonde's eyes ticked in irritation. This used to happen once every a while, but this was the third time this week. So he did the most reasonable thing to do, which was…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING, ANKO?" he roared, shaking the village itself, and delivered a strong blow to the sixteen-year-old girl's head. Anko groaned in pain, massaging her head.

"Ouch… Naru, that hurt." She said painfully. "Why did you hit me?"

"Don't play innocent, you…!" Uzumaki shouted, pointing at her. "Why do you keep sneaking into my apartment?"

"Wha…? Because you were coughing blood not so long ago. So I'm just here to be sure you get help should the need be."

"I can understand that, but… it doesn't explain you sneaking into my bed."

At the sound of that, she merely giggled nervously. Naruto sweat dropped. Guess everyone was right about her being crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Another eruption took place. The magma flew pretty high and hit the wall of the triangle-shaped structure. But the guards merely laughed. After all, this was a prison for shinobi. There was no way this would destroy the walls. It would take far more then that. But what they didn't know was that there was a group of people just under the wall. A group of bandits probably, setting some barrels in holes they dug under the structure. One man, a big one, wearing a torn shirt and black cargo pants, swiped the sweat off of his forehead, before complaining.

"Why are we even bothering with this crap anyways?" he caught the attention of everyone else. "This place is a ninja prison. Why are we getting into that place?"

"Because the boss paid us to bust someone outta there, Masaki." A skinny man, dressed in a same fashion, answered nervously. "Now quickly, stop complaining and get back to work."

"Forget it. I'm not getting paid enough for this. If a guy wants someone who's in a prison, why won't he do the job himself? I'm not foolish enough to get myself a life-time stay in there."

At that point, Masaki felt a blade touch his throat.

"Then, yer stupid enough to get yerself killed for questioning them orders when ye accepted the bloody payment, lad?" a voice asked. A voice people knew all too well. A voice that brought chills to everyone. "Then I suggest ye get them back to work." He said cheerfully, pushing the man. "The boss won't be happy if he wuz to know you stinkin' land-lovers were having yerselves a date." He laid the blade on his shoulder, walking away. Masaki looked at this supervisor carefully, scared to the point he wet his pants. The man was like the rumors said. He quickly stood up and got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Tower<strong>

The corridor seemed to be much longer than it should be. Probably because he already had plans for today. After all, it was his day off. Yet Naruto shouldn't complain. He could loose some steam on the mission. He reached into his pocket in his orange jacket with black, vertical stripes. Unlike back then, he was wearing it the way it should be- on his torso that is. He pulled out his forehead protector and wrapped it on his forehead. He continued this walk, until he met Shikamaru waiting for him, just as he said after telling him about this sudden mission assignment. The Nara waved at him, greeting him. As the two entered the office of the fire shadow…

"PLEASE, MAKE ME YOUR ASSISSTANT!" a joyful cry came, followed by a loud punch, which threw the man through the wall. As the dust fell, the two boys could see a short, overweight round man, bold on top of his head, while the remaining hair grew in a horn-like style. His circular sunglasses and small mustache played a nightmare-making contrast to his sweaty body and strange bellybutton. The two decided to ignore the perverted idiot-of-a-jonin and entered the hokage's office, passing the man's team, consisting of a sexy pink haired girl, one boy with messy, brown hair, wearing a white shirt and green pants and another girl, with ankle-long blonde hair, wearing black leather dress-like outfit. As soon as Naruto and Shikamaru entered the room, the Nara kid sighed, finding this meeting troublesome before it even begun.

"You called for us, Lady Hokage?" he asked in a bored manner.

"Indeed, Shikamaru." The busty blonde said. "I happen to have a serious mission for you. We just learned about a nearby town being taken hostage by a group of bandits. Now this wouldn't be anything serious, if it wasn't for the way they're organized. There for, you have been taken into consideration for this mission. Shikamaru's intellect will be of great help to surprise the enemy, while Naruto with his great strength can provide the necessary brute strength to match their number." The fox-container sweat dropped.

"We've been taken into consideration?" Shikamaru asked surprised. "You mean someone asked for us for this mission? Who?"

As the Fifth Hokage was about to answer, the door was knocked down, revealing the big, muscular man with short, messy black hair, a gouty, and feline-like eyes.

"That would be me, Sloth Princess." He answered, as he casually entered the office. The Nara immediately paled at the sight of Nekokage Kuromaru. He could still remember the very first mission he had with the man and… well, let's just say lazy genius started to pray every morning for not having to work with this maniac.

"NEKOKAGE! YOU IDIOT!" Tsunade roared in fury. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO USE THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE?"

"What's the problem?" he answered with no trace of fear for the woman, scratching the side of his face. "I did enter through the door, didn't I?"

This answer made everyone sweat-drop, though Shizune nervously giggled. Tsunade coughed and dropped the topic. For now.

"Yes, Kuromaru Nekokage is the team leader for this assignment. You two and two more people have been requested to be on his team."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Kuro-sensei is a member of the Shinobi Enforcers of the Burning Leaf. That makes him one of the Leaf's strongest shinobi. Why would he need a team for a C, maybe B-rank mission?"

"Because power can't always succeed when facing numbers." The giant answered. "I could handle the scumbags easily, but they are most likely keeping the people of that town hostage. So, it is better to handle this in a group. Some will rescue the hostages, while the others can distract the enemy. Cape vu?"

"Yeah…" Naruto answered uncertainly, which made the Brute of the Leaf laugh.

"So who are the other two, Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's Hyuga Neji, whose byakugan will help you to analyze the town. The other is Haruno Sakura, who will be of a great asset to you as a medical ninja." She explained, just as the two mentioned people entered the room, with Sakura somewhat confused why the door was on the floor. But after a few seconds she just shrugged it off.

"Lady Tsunade! You called for us?" Neji asked. The recently promoted jonin that he was bowed before the blonde kage in respect.

"Kuromaru will fill you in on the details as you're on the move. Now go." Tsunade ordered. Kuromaru just coughed, getting everybody's attention.

"Alright, worms. Get your gear ready and meet me by the south gate in 30 minute. Now move you asses!" he ordered with a threatening tone. The four youngsters wasted no time and ran out of the office. As the muscular ninja was about to leave, the Hokage spoke.

"Wait, Kuromaru." The giant stopped and turned to the woman. "Before you go, tell me, why them and not somebody else?"

"Because… the Nara brat needs to find the motivation to take this ninja mumbo jumbo seriously. Haruno needs more combat experience along with an actual understanding of what it means to be on the front line. The Hyuga, on the other hand, is simply perfect for reconnaissance." He answered.

"And what about Naruto? Is it because he's the candidate enforcer?"

"No, not really. He just seems to be perfect for back up. Plus, I am curious as to what that Pervy-princess Jiraiya taught him, whereas Kakashi dropped him." He explained, confusing the granddaughter of the First. She could tell he didn't really want to answer her question, so she let him leave. She would know if it was something big.

Then she got the urge to kill him for leaving her office through the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the forest<strong>

The team was travelling fast. As fast as they could, to make it. Time wasn't their ally after all, since the people of the town were held hostage. On the way there, the Brute of the Leaf filled the team in on the details, explaining that one of the townsfolk managed to escape and reach the Hidden Leaf Village. Unluckily, the man wasn't lucky enough to survive the wounds and died shortly before the team got this assignment. Naruto, who was extremely perceptive, had a feeling there was something wrong, while Shikamaru, who was extremely intelligent, wondered about the whole attack. He found something to be out of place- mainly the profit for the bandits. Terrorizing the town and make it pay for 'protection' was something understandable, but taking it hostage...? There was nothing logical to it. Just what are they hoping to achieve?

Finally the team stopped on the open field. "Alright, sissies!" Kuromaru spoke with authority, "At this rate we'll probably reach our destination in three hours! Everyone take a break!" As he said that, the kids fell to their knees, as if they were too scared to tell him they were exhausted. Well, technically, they were scared of him. They all remember the rumors of how some chunin took a break without asking the giant for permission. People say that the feline-like ninja ripped off the chunin's left arm and shoved it deep into his ass, broke 5/7 of all his ribs and used him for bait for the rest of the mission. All that just because he was five seconds late.

Since then, no one seemed courageous enough to do anything without Kuromaru giving the word. Anyway, since he said to take a break, they did so. Sakura was thirsty, so she decided to go find some water. It took her a while, but she found a river nearby. She crouched and gathered some water into her hands. It was cold. Just what she needed. She raised them to have a drink. This sensation of refreshment… she could already feel it.

Then the magic dispersed. Naruto jumped in, splashing the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Naruto, you idiot! What are you doing?" she roared in fury.

Naruto just stared at her. Since the day he awoke in the hospital after the mission to retrieve Sasuke, their teammate, the two weren't exactly on good terms. When need be, they did work well together, but otherwise, they were quite hostile to one another. All because Haruno Sakura would see the blonde guilty of breaking his promise to succeed. Even now, they seemed ready to attack and cut each other.

"I decided to cool off, Sakura." Uzumaki answered. "You have a problem with that?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I was about to drink some, you animal. Now get out of my water!" she yelled. Naruto didn't like it, but walked out of the river. Sakura gathered some water again. "To think you're a candidate enforcer. What a joke. Kuromaru-sensei would never do something like this. Why can't you be more like him?" she asked, already having some water go into her mouth.

But before she could swallow it, something came out of the water. It was big, muscular and… NAKED?

"Ahh! There's nothing more refreshing than a good, cooling bath in the river." Kuromaru said joyfully. When he opened his eyes, he noticed two young shinobi before him. At the sight, Sakura spitted blood, while water was running out of her nose.

"YOU PERVERT!" she screeched, pointing at the jonin, he didn't seem touched. He looked at himself. And the only unusual features on his body were places of pale skin, which, on his dark skin tone, looked like tiger stripes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" he asked confused.

"YOU BEAST!"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. The people in torn clothes were smiling, sitting by the fire. It was hard to say what they were talking about. Some of them didn't join the main group, however. There were about six people guarding a warehouse, while eight more were on the look out. In total, Neji counted 34 people. This really was a big group. And the leader of the group would appear to be a man with long black hair, big lips and wearing a rather different set of clothing- clean, fine-looking. He was also carrying two blades by his hips.<p>

"Raiga Kurosuki." Shikamaru identified the apparent leader. "A-rank rogue ninja, former member of the Shinobi Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. Wielder of 'Kiba' blades. Specializes in lightening style-ninjutsu and swordfight. Very dangerous sociopath and fighter. I suggest we don't engage him if possible." The lazy Nara suggested, turning his eyes to the team leader, who looked bored and disappointed.

"…" Kuromaru said, getting Shikamaru and Neji sweat drop. "I say you four save the hostage, while I have some fun breaking the man's bones." Another sweat drop appeared on their heads. But then, the jonin smiled. "Just kidding. But we can't just go and take the people. We need a distraction."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Can't we just dig a tunnel? Or cut a hole in the wall?"

"Unluckily no." Neji answered. "There are too many guards. Plus, the people in that house seem wounded. Distraction may be of a risk, but it might also be our only way to take these people out of here."

"Okay, Nara, since you're the genius, what do you propose?" the muscular jonin asked. Shikamaru took his time to think. It took him a while, but he managed to form a plan.

"I suggest you and Naruto go out there and get their attention. I and Sakura will go get the hostage out of there and into the forest. Neji, with his byakugan and gentle fist style can provide us cover or come to support you." He said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sakura asked. Everyone nodded in agreement and scattered.

Raiga walked in circles, waiting for something. You could tell by his face that he was not happy. He was actually irritated. He had to wait. Why was he forced to wait? He pulled out his blades in irritation and cut a nearby barrel in half. He wanted some action. He even considered having some of his men fight him. Luckily for him, maybe he didn't have to. He could hear the sounds of combat. That brought a smile to his face. He made haste to join the brawl while it lasted. But when he had a view of the commotion, he saw his men fighting two shinobi. As he took a closer look, he saw they were from the Leaf Village. That brought an even bigger smile on his face. Not only did he get some action, but also a challenge.

Naruto made ten shadow clones and charged. As the bandits got hit, it was clear that they were of no challenge. Even Nekokage Kuromaru found this fight too easy. The two even wondered how these people took over the town. It was only when they heard an explosion from the building, where the hostage were being held, that they stopped thinking about it.

"Kuromaru-sensei!" a white-eyed jonin called. "It's a trap! There were no hostages!" It all made sense now. They all were lured here. But what for? Then they saw a pillar of lightening running towards the sky, originated from Raiga. But what was he doing?

* * *

><p><strong>Shinobi prison<strong>

"There's the signal!" a man called. The supervisor smiled.

"Then… BLOW 'EM UP!" he ordered. In a matter of seconds, after igniting the fuses, there was a big explosion. It was big enough to make the guards on the wall struggle to keep their balance. The ones inside the structure, on the other hand, were gathering around the big hole, which served as an entrance for the thugs. Of course, they proofed to be of little challenge. After all, the shinobi were better trained. Even the numbers made little difference. The ninja of the Leaf were handling the situation great.

Then two of the guards saw one man casually entering the prison, as if not caring whether he'll be seen or not. He just entered and started walking down the corridor. The duo decided to remind him just where he was. They jumped and landed before him, blocking his path.

"Where do you think you're going, man?" one with an eye-patch and long, black hair asked.

"You do realize you've just broken into a Shinobi Prison, don't you?" the other, who had a mustache and wore glasses, asked. The man before them just smiled.

"No worries 'ere, mates." He answered. "I'm 'ere just to check out one of them inmates ya keepin' 'ere."

"Then I'm afraid we can't let you go any further than this. Right, Ikuto?" the one-eyed man asked.

"Right, Tsubasa." Ikuto answered, as he dashed forward, ready to deliver a blow. He was running at an incredible speed. Even if this intruder could follow, he would still need to be a shinobi to avoid it. Surprisingly, he missed. The leader of the invading force easily dodged it, delivering a strong kick to Ikuto's gut. The four-eyed ninja backed away, Tsubasa charged, ready to cast a jutsu.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" he called. A dragon head emerged from the floor and spitted a few glowing orbs the size of a fist. However, they all missed. But that was impossible. Not even the seasoned jonin could avoid this jutsu this easily. No, it's not that the man dodged. Rather than that, Tsubasa's jutsu missed. How could it be? His aim was greatest within the Hidden Leaf Village. Better even than Kakashi's. Yet he missed.

Then he noticed a weak green glow from the thug's right eye. When the man got a little closer, Tsubasa's face paled. He recognized the man before him. The man who killed ten shinobi single handedly. The man who, despite not being a shinobi, was registered in the bingo book as an S-rank criminal. The man with the eye that made it impossible to touch him.

That man was Kaimu, the Devil Eye.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p>Bio:<p>

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 14

Height: 151 cm

Blood type: B

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village

Rank: Chunin, candidate enforcer

Stats: chakra- very high; taijutsu- good; ninjutsu- high; genjutsu- poor; intellect- average; speed- very high; stamina- very high

Special: extremely perceptive; enhanced physical attributes- higher adrenaline level enhances them even more; as a container of the Nine-tailed Fox, possesses enhanced healing factor, greater chakra supply, greater strength; believed to contain the power of Raijin.

Unusual features: blue-collored 'stripes' on the right side of his body, resembling a five-tailed fox

Name: Nekokage Kuromaru

Age: 32

Height: 196 cm

Blood type: AB

Affiliation: Hidden Leaf Village; Shinobi Enforcers of the Burning Leaf

Rank: Jonin; Enforcer

Stats: chakra- super high; taijutsu- high; ninjutsu- high; genjutsu- average; intellect- high; speed- good; stamina- high

Special: pain tolerance/ near immunity; weapon master; genetic ability- night hunter

Unusual features: much darker skin tone, with pale stripes on his body, feline features on his face.


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations**

Tsubasa trembled in fear, looking at the most dangerous none-shinobi to ever walk the earth. He knew just how dangerous Kaimu was by his reputation. He didn't want to die. He hoped not to ever face this man. But he had a duty to uphold. He gathered his courage and made a few hand seals… only to be stabbed in the neck. When Ikuto came to, he saw what the criminal did to his friend. He gathered all his strength to stand up and disappeared. When he reappeared behind Kaimu, he made the final hand seal.

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullet!" he called, blowing highly pressured bullet of air at the enemy. Unluckily, he merely scratched him. Kaimu growled at the fact and slashed the ninja. However, when he thought he got him, Ikuto managed to use substitution. The Leaf-ninja appeared behind Kaimu, ready to stab a kunai into his heart. He was so close, yet so far. The criminal swordsman managed to block the shinobi weapon. As they struggled, the man with manipulative eye kicked the shinobi away. But this was what Ikuto was waiting for. Now was his chance. He made a few hand seals. "Wind Style: Grea…!"

*SLASH*

"Sorry, lad. We're not havin' ye use another of 'em jutsu of yers." Kaimu said to Ikuto, who was now cut in half. Surprisingly, the ninja still tried to use the jutsu. But the pirate stabbed him in the head. After a few seconds, he left him to rod and made his way further down the corridor. He had his objective to complete. He had to get someone out of this prison. But before he could enter another hallway, one of the guards body slammed a wall before him. Kaimu looked in the direction the ninja came from, to find some of his men, bleeding and sweating. "Make sure, lads, that nobody tries to interfere with ye plan." He ordered, continuing his walk. The sounds of battle were the only thing to be heard throughout this complex.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Raiga brought his blade down again, making the lightening strike forward. But it missed. Naruto and Neji were fortunately agile enough to dodge the attack. But that did not discourage the swordsman. No, it only got him more excited. It was a long time since he fought someone capable of dodging his attacks.

"Lightening Style: Grand Dragon Jutsu!" he called, raising his blades upwards. A lightening hit a few times, before forming a dragon. It roared, getting ready to attack. And before long, it dashed. Neji managed to dodge, while Naruto was forced to use his Three Imperial Guards, his strongest defensive jutsu. As Raiga's jutsu finally dispersed, one of the flaming lion heads disappeared. The blonde looked at his jutsu before focusing back at the enemy.

'_So I have two saves left. This might be rough, unless we can get close enough to disarm him. But the chances of avoiding his attacks will drop drastically. On the other hand, this jutsu drains hell lot of chakra. I can't rely on it for too long._' Uzumaki kid thought, before he was forced to block another lightening attack. Now he was down to one head. It troubled him.

Raiga slashed another lightening bolt towards Neji. The Hyuga found himself cornered, so he used rotation, deflecting the projectile. But as he stopped, he felt his body go numb. But why? That last attack shouldn't have affected him, unless… Now he understood it. This attack was to be blocked. The jonin fell to his knees, paralyzed, watching as the rogue ninja was preparing to strike. "Lightening Style: Storm Funeral!" the swordsman called. And a pillar of light came down. Neji closed his eyes. And heard a cry of pain. When he opened them, he saw Naruto standing above him. The blonde struggled to keep his balance. This last jutsu had a lot of destructive power. Enough to make the blonde feel the pain. Plus, his body also went numb. Raiga smiled at the sight. He would have two ninja brats down with one strike. He prepared to deliver the blow…

But something blocked his blades from behind.

As the swordsman turned, he found his blades wrapped in a chain. He followed it with his eyes, seeing the man who stopped him. It was a certain dark skinned jonin with spiky bracelets, a goatee and cat-like eyes. Kuromaru smiled at him.

"Well, well… You seem to handle the blades quite well, swordsman." The team leader commented with a smile. "Yet, I wonder if you can use them in an actual close combat."

"Hmph… don't get carried away." Raiga scowled. "If you want a funeral soon, then just wait a little longer. I'll just finish these two."

"Oh, right, sorry. I didn't notice you're a little cowardly princess, who can't take on a challenge from a weapon master." Kuromaru mocked. It seems it provoked the swordsman. Raiga's hands were trembling.

"What did you say…?" he asked with his voice on edge.

"You heard me. Unless… that's the problem. That I read your true nature, thus revealing your true level of abilities, worm."

"WHY YOU…!" he roared and got ready to summon another lightening attack. But before he could do that, he had to lower the blades to block the claw. Nekokage was pushing the swordsman until he pressed him to the tree. Raiga's eyes widened as he got a better look at the jonin. While he recognized the Brute of the Leaf, he just felt ecstatic. He finally found a real challenge. He pushed the Leaf Enforcer away and engaged him in a fight of blades. The sparks were flying everywhere as the two were running at blinding speed. The two shared a psychopathic smile.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shinobi Prison<strong>

The deeper into the prison he walked, the darker it got. The hallways were also getting wet, cold. No longer was the sound of battle the only thing he could hear, but also the sound of dripping water. Kaimu looked to the left, first, then to the right, looking at the guards who tried to stop him. All of them were killed by him. But it was no easy fight. His red jacket was a bit torn, his breath heavier. Yet he still won. He placed his eye-patch back on his right eye, seeing no need to continue using its power and continued. He was getting close to his destination. The cell of the one he was to free.

And he reached it. He raised his blade, the legendary Godzilla Deathfang, and slashed the lock, opening the cell. He entered it, ready to kill anyone stupid enough to try and attack him.

"You're a bit late, Pirate." A mocking voice addressed him. Kaimu just chuckled.

"Don't ya worry 'bout me, ya stinkin' sand-kisser." He replied. "Ya'd better be glad me 'n' m'boys accepted this job to save yer sorry ass."

"Too bad he didn't pay you by teaching you proper grammar." The prisoner joked.

"So ye wanna stay in 'ere then?"

"Of course not, you idiot! Get me free!"

"Fine…" Kaimu cut the chains holding the prisoner. The man stepped into the light, revealing his black hair on the right side and pink on the left. His pink eyes shined in the light of the torches. He walked out of his cell, but instead of going towards the exit, he made his way to the cell next to his.

"Wha' are ye doin' now, Izo? We must get outta 'ere." Kaimu instructed the man.

"Patience, Kaimu. There is someone who may be of use to our plans." The man known as Izo informed the pirate. He made a few hand seals, before he calling out a jutsu. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" he called. Though he had poor supply of chakra, he did manage to melt the lock. As the cell opened, he looked at the inmate. A tall, white haired man, who became muscular while his stay in this place. Izo smiled seeing him. "Well, are you coming?"

The man just stood up. As he revealed his face in the light, he had a huge smile. "Of course I'm coming."

"Then welcome, Mizuki." Izo said. And the three made their way to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>With team Kuromaru…<strong>

Another bandit has fallen. This fight proofed to be quite troublesome because the 'hostage' were actually another group of bandits. But despite the advantage in numbers, they were no challenge to the shinobi. Shikamaru called out his jutsu after Sakura delivered another punch, finishing the remaining group. The training she was receiving from Lady Tsunade was paying off. Her red china-styled shirt was covered in mud, which got her angry. She wanted to end this mission fast so she could change. The two turned their attention to the source of the clashing metal. They saw Naruto and Neji trying to get some distance from the fighters, knowing full well they would be of little help.

Raiga delivered another horizontal slash, but missed. But in return he blocked another stab. The two were going like that for a pretty long time, clearly enjoying it. If only this could be shown, instead of described. So much sweat on their bodies, blood… it was heaven.

"Finally, I found myself a worthy rival!" Raiga shouted, as he raised his blades. "Lightening Style: Lightening Armor!" He called, covering his whole body with electricity. Kuromaru growled and performed his own jutsu.

"Summoning Jutsu!" he slammed his hand to the ground. There was a puff of smoke. As it cleared, there was a black cat with golden eyes sitting. It turned its head towards the summoner.

"So you remembered about me, Kuro-boy?" the cat said with a famine voice. "I was beginning to believe you decided to break our contract."

"This is no time for jokes, Yoruichi." The jonin said. "I need you to distract him for a second."

"Alright, lover-boy." As Yoruichi said that, she jumped upwards, towards the swordsman. "Ninja Art: Fur Ball Bullet Jutsu!" she called, launching a fur ball from her mouth. It hit the target in the eyes, but you could not tell what his reaction was. Did he get hit? Or did the armor of lightening protect him? When he finally moved, he got hit with a huge hammer, send flying towards a big boulder nearby. As he hit, his jutsu dispersed. Raiga tried to get up, when…

"Ninja Art: Lazy Catnap Jutsu!" Yoruichi called, making her eyes glow, as she jumped onto the swordsman. To his surprise, the rogue-ninja's body felt heavy. He tried to get up, but it was so difficult. Yoruichi merely chuckled. "Sorry, fish-lips, but it'll be hard for you to move unless I disappear." She said in a flirty tone. Kuromaru appeared next to the summoned cat, wielding a huge hammer. He was about to take the rogue for interrogation. He wanted to know why this entire circus to call them out.

But then a kunai stabbed Yoruichi, making her disappear. Raiga, who found himself able to move again, grabbed his swords and jumped away, just in time. Still, that last strike from the enforcer must've broken his ribs. The swordsman had difficulties breathing. Plus, he was out numbered. He decided to fall back. He did his job already. He jumped towards the forest.

Seeing that, Naruto decided to catch him. "Get back here, you coward!" he called, following him. Shikamaru wanted to stop him, but collapsed due to chakra exhaustion. Kuromaru decided to follow, when he found his leg wrapped in glowing chain and pinned to the ground.

Naruto followed a bit, hoping to reach Raiga before he escaped. It wasn't hard, for the swordsman was wounded. He could catch him.

Or so he thought.

As he approached the swordsman, he sensed something from his left. At the last moment, the blonde blocked a kunai. He eyed the opponent attacking, and found it to be a mask person. He recognized that person. He recognized this long, red hair. The same person who saved him from Itachi and his partner, Kisame, a year back, when he and Jiraiya, his master, were searching for Tsunade, the current hokage. But now, as he got a closer look, he could tell that he was facing a girl, obviously older than him. As he pushed her back, he eyed her. It would appear he would need to deal with her first, if he was to follow Raiga.

"You… You're that person from one year ago." Naruto said.

"So what if I was, kid." She asked. One could wonder if her voice was angry or emotionless.

"So why are you in my way now?"

"An order. Not that the answer matters."

She dashed at him. The two were exchanging blows. The sparks danced. The branches supported them. Finally, their kunai slipped from their hands, making them switch to taijutsu. They started trading blows. One tried to kick the other, the other tried to deliver the blow. But the girl seemed to have the upper hand. Her taijutsu style, which reminded the blonde of a dancing, was unlike anything he ever saw. Fortunately, he seemed to make up for the taijutsu style with his endurance and stamina.

Then Naruto noticed something strange about this situation. It felt wrong. Her speed, strength, reflexes, her presence… they felt familiar. This battle felt like something that shouldn't have taken place. But this was no time to wonder why. At one point, Naruto managed to notice a kunai nearby, so he reached it at delivered a vertical cut. He cut her cheek, getting some of her blood on the kunai. But as he took a look at the revealed part of her face, he got stunned. And apparently she also got shocked. The two just stood there like that for a while, until…

"Naruto!" Neji's voice reached them. The girl regained her senses and jumped away. Naruto didn't make a motion. Soon he was found by his teammates. Sakura walked over to him to talk to him.

"You idiot. What happened to you?" she asked him harshly. She didn't get an answer. "What happened? You lost it?"

Naruto just turned to face Neji and Shikamaru. "I lost him. Sorry." Was all he could say.

"Naruto, you just cost us information." The pink haired kunoichi scolded him. "You have any idea how hard it…!"

"Enough!" Kuromaru ordered. His voice just sounded so full of threat, that Haruno, though she wanted to belittle the blonde more, lost her courage. "Naruto, what happened? Were you ambushed?"

"In a sense… yeah." He answered. Kuromaru wanted to ask him more, but saw confusion in the blonde's eyes. He decided it was better to let it go for now.

"Alright, then we know at least who was the attacker. What we don't know is why."

"I could use my byakugan to track him down." Neji suggested.

"No, you're too wounded. Sakura needs more time to heal you." Shikamaru commented. "Plus, he might be beyond our range by now."

"Then we are going back to the Leaf Village, maggots. Take some rest and we're movin' out." Kuromaru ordered. Naruto looked the kunai in his hand. There was some blood on the edge. Her blood. Something gave him more to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

The team returned to the village hours ago. Kuromaru gave everyone permission to go home and rest, while he went to report to Lady Hokage. Naruto took this opportunity and went to the Leaf Medical Lab. Though it was late, he found Shizune still working. He approached her.

"Hey, Shizune. Do you have a moment?" he asked.

"Uh… Sure, but… what's wrong, Naruto?" She asked carefully. 'Why?' you ask? Because a month ago, Naruto had a mission to the Tea Country. When he returned, he reported that the daimyo's son, who was assumed a tyrant-for-a-successor, turned out to be blackmailed by a rogue ninja from Hidden Waterfall. Fortunately, if it wasn't for the blonde's big mouth, the truth would never come out. Naruto suffered a major wound to the legs, but succeeded. That victory made Shizune accidentally comment on how much he reminded her of his mother. That made Naruto remember the promise the Third Hokage, Tsunade's sensei and predecessor, made to him years ago about telling him of his family should he make it chunin. However, Tsunade, for some reason, denied him any information on that, claiming it to be too classified, and that he misunderstood. Naruto was to learn of his family should he become JONIN, not chunin. An argument took place, where Tsunade just swayed him off. For three weeks Naruto avoided talking to the blonde hokage, trying to ask others, who also stayed silent.

"I have some suspicions I'd like to clear." Naruto said, pulling out a kunai. "When pursuing a rogue ninja leading those bandits, I ran across a stranger ninja. I found something familiar about her. You think you could analyze this blood.? See if they're related?" he asked, pulling a vial from his pouch.

Shizune took the two items from the kid with a confused look. "Okay, but whose blood is it?" she asked.

"Can't tell. Not now…" there was some pain in his voice. Apparently the suspect was his close person. Could it be Anko? Was he suspecting Anko to cooperate with someone outside the village? Were those bandits then working for Orochimaru?

These trains of thoughts made Shizune get to work. If it was this serious, she must have the results by the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning…<strong>

The streams of the morning sun shined through the window. The golden rays hit the blonde's eyes, as if gently waking him up. Naruto growled at first, but eventually opened his blue eyes. He looked around, carefully, looking out for a certain purple-haired girl. When he found no signs of her, he sighed in relieve. He stood up, stretching his muscles. He walked over to the mirror. These birthmarks were still there, as if he was hoping they'll disappear. The three whisker-marks on each cheek and the stripes on the right side of his torso and right arm- five in total. He stood there for a while, till finally he got the usual view. His reflection's sclera turned red, and the face had a more psychopathic expression.

"G'morning, Idiot." Dark Naruto greeted him. "So when will you get the results?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked him while walking over to the closet.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be like that. You know what I'm talking about. That blood you gave Shizune."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto roared.

"Did I strike a nerve? But be careful. Your anger is my opening to taking over, you know."

"Why must we do this every day?"

"Because it's fun." Dark Naruto mocked. "Besides, you have no alternative. I am part of you, born as a result of removing that curse seal the Snake-Bastard placed on you by accident. Have you forgotten already?"

"Of course not." Naruto answered, as he put on his orange jacket. Then he reached for his forehead protector and tied it around his neck. "I'm out of here."

He jumped out the window onto the rooftops. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Tsunade had a headache. She had a talk with Kakashi earlier. She tried to convince him, again, to return to his duties as a Team 7 leader. Just as usual, he declined. Ever since Sasuke's defection, Hatake Kakashi, the man who had the sharingan in his left eye, had become more distant. She had never expected a man like him to be broken over something like that. It was troublesome as Shikamaru would put it. Can't he see that his actions could ruin the other two's carrier would it be not for her and Jiraiya? And now this!

Two advisors, Koharu and Homura, came to her to discuss about Naruto. This time, however they were accompanied by another person. A tall, dark in his presence man, with short black hair, who had most of his body wrapped in bandages. The man was in his 80's, and walking with cane. Tsunade knew this person all too well. He was a rival to her sensei in youth, and ambitious enough to consider him dangerous for the village as well. His name was Shimura Danzo.

"Tsunade. I am very displeased with the fact you didn't have the boy suspended from his duties yet." Danzo spoke. "Have you forgotten his behavior on his first assignment as a chunin?"

"Of course not, Danzo." Tsunade answered, not trying to hide her annoyance. "I just don't see his harsh behavior as a reason for that."

"You favor the boy too much, Princess. What if he was to start a war? These have started for smaller things than this."

"Perhaps. But many of our shinobi got away with bigger things than this." She countered.

Danzo, as usual in his manner, didn't show any emotions. "The fact stays, Tsunade. The boy is dangerous. Since you made him chunin and gave him under the tutelage of Jiraiya, he became dangerous."

"Dangerous for whom, Danzo. As far as was told, especially from the Enforcers and Jiraiya, he's more reliable as a Leaf shinobi than half the village, which spitted at the Fourth's name by disrespecting his final wish." Tsunade stood up, slamming her hands at the desk, before anyone could speak. "You don't really have anything on him, do you? You just want to get to him because he's proven to be different than what you accuse him of. So let me make this clear: if you come here again, without anything solid on the boy, I will show you just how much you risk provoking me." She released some killer intend, making her statement clear. While Danzo didn't seem affected, the other two decided not to say a word.

"Believe me, Tsunade, you will be given something solid on the boy." Danzo said. "But then, I expect you to do what is best for the village." He turned to the other advisors let them know to leave. As the door shut, Tsunade head butted the desk. She hated the man. But he was right. If there were to be evidence on Naruto posing a threat to the Leaf Village, she would have to take action. The question was- could she do it? Haven't she already done enough harm to the boy by denying him the right to know of his family? How much more has he got to suffer before experiencing some happiness?

* * *

><p><strong>The hallway<strong>

Danzo has parted from the others long ago. Now he was walking to the exit, to his office. Tsunade was too gentle. Too emotionally attached to the boy to do what is right. That was unacceptable. He needed to handle things himself. He stopped in a dark corner.

"Rat, come out." He said. And before him appeared a young, masked boy, wearing a black set of clothing and a short katana on his back. "You are to observe the one name Uzumaki Naruto. Should something happen, you know the instructions."

"Yes, Lord Danzo." He answered. Then he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf streets<strong>

Ryu and Anko were staring at each other. You could tell they were about to have a fight. This tension, this heat… it was unearthly. The two were curling their fists that a loud crack could be heard. Some people could even see sparks between them. They were ready. One would prove his or her superiority.

And started digging in. Both were eating a shark fin soup at such speed it was sickening. Not to mention the mess. But that would not stop them. They have already started another bowl. Then the next. The bystanders were ready to puke, even though some were the Akimichi. They finally reached for the tenth, final, bowl. Oh the horror. The way they were devouring the soup will leave a mark on people's psyche. Finally…

"Finished! I win!" both announced. It was irritating. Their rivalry always ended up in a draw, even in shinobi stuff. The two were annoyed by each other. This seemed like a pointless little thing. Then again, no one else could be a match for them.

"Why don't you just admit it. I win!" Ryu demanded. In response, he was caught by his leather jacket by the purple-haired kunoichi.

"Are you brain damaged. I won!" she yelled.

"You wish."

"Then we can do only one thing."

"You're right."

"We'd like to order another round, please!" both shouted to the shop owner, getting everyone sweat-drop.

Naruto watched them from afar, somewhat enjoying the view. Anko has finally cheered up after how she learned the truth about herself. The sad truth of being an artificial being, meant to be a super soldier, created by Orochimaru, the traitor of the village. He decided not to bother the two. He looked at the sun. Maybe it was time to visit Shizune? Find out what she learned? Yes, it was about time. So he made his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf Medical Lab<strong>

Naruto was sitting in the hallway, waiting for Shizune to come with the results. Man, he was lucky when he heard from her she just finished. He couldn't wait. But why?

Then Shizune exited the office and approached the blonde, handing him a file. Naruto took it, opened and read it. After a minute, there wasn't any reaction, until… Wait, what was that? Something shocked him.

"Shizune, are these accurate?" He asked her.

"Positive." She answered. "There's no mistaking it. So whose blood was in the vial?" She never got the answer. Naruto stormed out of the building with the file. He was furious. He was so furious he rammed down the door. He needed to talk about it to Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Tsunade finally finished the paper work for today. Now she could relax. And it was so peacefully. Her smile seemed untouchable, the smell of sake empowering it and no sign of stress. This evening seemed just perfect. Now, if only she could get some place fun…

It all ended. The door opened violently as a well known blonde chunin entered. Judging by the look on his face it was serious. So the Fifth Hokage decided not to scold him until after she learned what was this all about.

"Granny, you lied to me!" Naruto accused.

"Lied? What are you talking about?" she asked truly confused.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" He threw the file onto her desk. "Why didn't you tell me I have a sister?"

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3 The painful truth

**Chapter 3**

**The painful truth**

"Wha… what did you say?" Tsunade asked nervously. If there was one thing she did not expect, it was the news about Naruto's sister.

"You heard me, Granny." Naruto replied with a growl. "I may not understand why I'm not being told about my parents, but I'm trying to understand that there might be something so big, you just don't deem me worthy of knowing just yet. But why wasn't I at least told I have a sibling?" he roared the last question.

Tsunade massaged her temples. Though the council demanded her to stay silent on the matter, she just could stand it anymore. The boy should know about his parents long ago. Though she agreed with the council that he may not be ready yet to learn of them, she could keep this one thing from him. "That's because we weren't sure if she was still alive, Naruto." She answered, as she opened the drawer and pulled out a ragged file, placing it in front of the blonde. "This is the only remaining file on what happened the night the Fox attacked the Leaf Village. Your sister disappeared about that time. At that time, we didn't know whether she died during the beast's attack, was kidnapped or got lost. Because of the mayhem in the post-attack chaos, we no longer even know when exactly she disappeared. From what you say, it seems she was taken from the village."

While she was explaining things, Uzumaki kid was reading the report. It was pretty much damaged. A lot of information was missing. The blonde just got madder.

"And everyone assumed its better I didn't know anything?"

"Would it help if you were to know you had a sister who died the day you were born, Naruto?" Tsunade yelled at him. The kid's eyes widened. She was right. That would make his day, October 10th, more miserable. He threw the file at the hokage.

"But it's still unfair!" he yelled, "Old man Hokage promised me that I was to know about my family when I became chunin!"

"I thought you admitted there was a reason why you wouldn't know of them yet." Tsunade yelled back.

"Does that make it right? Or is it that I am to be seen as the blasted demon, hated by this damn village? Why did the Forth make me a scapegoat?"

"It's the Village's stupidity that you are a scapegoat. You have been honored to keep that demon at bay. That is the legacy of the Forth Hokage."

At the sound of that, Naruto rammed his fingers into the desk and tossed it aside. To Tsunade's slight fear, his eyes were turning red. "Don't you dare say I've been honored! You have no idea what I'm going through everyday because of this burden! What I…!" he stopped. Tsunade thought that he stopped himself from saying something he would regret later on.

Then she saw tears in his blue eyes. The boy was no longer into anger… but sorrow. It was as if his mask of smile was broken, revealing his true self. Her expression softened at the sight. This was no longer about who's right or wrong, but what harm is done.

"What I'd give for a day… To experience at least one day as a normal person." He said with lots of pain and sadness. He turned towards the door, making his way out. Tsunade wanted to stop him and say something. The problem is- she already said enough. She reached for sake, but didn't grab the bottle. The guilt reached her. She shouldn't have gone with the council on that decision. She started thinking about what to do to set things right.

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf streets<strong>

Hyuga Hinata and her two teammates, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, were on their way to the meeting spot to start their day with their sensei, Kurenai. She felt more confident about the mission they would get. For the whole year she's been training hard to become stronger. She wasn't sure of the training results until few weeks ago, when it was thanks to her that the mission ended up with a success. She smiled to herself, remembering how she caught the bandit leader. She removed her shoulder-long indigo her from her face, enjoying the sudden breeze. It was refreshing. She had a good feeling about today.

That is, until she noticed something. She suddenly stopped when a certain mass of blonde hair came into view. She could feel her cheeks getting red and warm. The Ichiraku's ramen shop was usually empty at this hour, yet the boy she had a crush on was here. She didn't expect to find him now. She wanted to hide, but couldn't even stop. Fortunately or not, she simply couldn't take her eyes off the Uzumaki boy.

And so did a certain teammate of her.

"Naruto!" Kiba called out, getting the Hyuga heiress back to reality. The Inuzuka dashed at the blonde full throttle, leaving his dog, Akamaru, far behind, and jumped at the kid. "Fight me!"

As much as he wanted the rematch for one year ago, Naruto didn't seem interested. For all he did was delivering a lazy punch to the Inuzuka's face, without facing him. Although the punch was delivered in a lazy matter, it had enough power to send the dog-tamer into the wall on the opposite side of the street. Kiba's teammates sweat-dropped.

"Ohh-kay… I'll accept your challenge next time. No big deal…" the Inuzuka boy said half consciously before he fell on his face. As he tried to pull himself together, a boy dressed in a green coat and a hood approached him.

"You do realize you made yourself look pathetic, don't you?" Shino asked, fixing his sunglasses. Kiba growled under his breath.

"Y… you shut up, Shino. He was just lucky. Just like year ago during the Chunin Exams."

"Then he's got all the luck saved for you. This is the seventh time this week you try to fight him and end up beaten up without Naruto really acknowledging your presence."

"Just shut up already! One day I will kick his ass! Just wait and see!"

"Umm… K-Kiba, I think y-you should calm down a l-little." Hinata advised in her usual, gentle matter of speech. Kiba merely gave her a questioning look.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" The dog-trainer asked. The only answer he got, to his confusion, was the Hyuga girl pointing her finger behind him. As he turned around, he saw a familiar, short, blonde boy giving him a serious look. Kiba's face went from mad to irritated, though deep down he was scared to death. "Oh hell…" he whispered in a emotionless matter. "Listen you…!"

Before he could say anything, Naruto caught him by the throat and lifted him. Kiba was now really scared.

"I'm in a BAAD mood today. Understand?" Naruto asked him. In response, Kiba only nodded. Then the blonde let him go… or rather dropped him. Then, Naruto made his way out of the place.

Hinata felt something was wrong and wanted to try to help him. She usually had a hard time to talk to him, having usually fainted before him or otherwise. But this time around, she wanted to talk to him. So, the little Hyuga princess gathered all her courage and made her way before the blonde. Naruto had a rather dark face, which made Hinata tremble. But this was different than usual. She was scared. But she had to talk to him.

"N-N-Na-Naruto?" she started. "Wh-What happened? You s-seem d-di-diffe-rent to-day."

Naruto just kept looking at her. His glance got even denser, which almost made Hinata fall on her butt in fear. "I was rejected the right to know about my family when I earned my rank and just now I learned that I have an older sister of whose existence I wasn't even told about. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL?" he roared, making Hinata fall and crawl away. Her tears were filled with tears. Never before has she seen the boy so furious. Normally he was kind, helpful, laughing. The only display of any negative emotions she saw from him was irritation when he failed to do something right. But this was a new development. She never even expected the boy to show this level of anger.

No, this wasn't true. She knew that Naruto's smile was just a mask, hiding his pain. This was just him without his play. She didn't know the details about Naruto's right to know about his family, but from the face of her crush, one could tell, this sister-case must've crossed the line.

"Hey, Shrimp, leave Hinata alone!" Kiba shouted, pulling Naruto away from his female teammate. Then he forced the blonde to face him, which he regretted. Naruto grabbed him by the collar and pulled his face to his. As Kiba stared into his eyes, as he witnessed those ocean blue irises turn to purple, he gulped nervously, seeing nothing but pain.

Then the Uzumaki kid let him go, shaking his head and rubbing it with one hand. That was a close call. He still kept everyone in the dark about the Nine-tailed Demon Fox sealed inside him, as well as about his darker self. And he almost let them learn about Dark Naruto, if he wasn't to calm down. The blonde could feel it, his presence, almost taking over. And the blonde knew full well that his darker persona wouldn't hesitate to murder anyone around. He took a couple of deep breaths and made his way to his apartment. He really needed to chill.

As the blonde was some distance away, the two boys shared a confused look. Or at least one of them, since Shino had his face hidden and therefore you could hardly tell face expression.

"What just happened?" Kiba asked.

"I believe Naruto was ready to break the neck of the first person who touched him and…" the Aburame began to share his observations.

"That was a rhetorical question, dumbass!" the Inuzuka yelled. "Anyway, are you okay, Hinata?" he turned around to ask his other teammate. However, he found that the Hyuga heiress was anywhere but around. A big question mark appeared over his head in confusion. Where did Hinata go? The two looked around, but she was long gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

The door was shut tight. The blonde's entire body trembled. None could tell whether because of nerves, anger, fear or sorrow. It was just trembling. Naruto moved towards the kitchen space, hoping that drinking something would calm him down. That's what he needed. But as he found himself next to a table, something broke inside him. The blonde roared in blind fury and kicked the furniture, sending it into the wall. But he didn't stop at the sight of a cracked wall. He started devastating the place. As he was throwing things, tears were running out from his eyes. What happened? When things started to go different? He wanted to know about his family. Old man, as Naruto called the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, promised him that. And Tsunade, the fifth and current hokage, disrespected that promise. And now it appears that he had a sibling of whom he never even heard of. This wasn't right. None of it was.

Maybe someone was toying with him. No, this would be too absurd. But still, why did Granny deny him his right? Was it the council's action? But if it was, why did Granny go with it? Was she only pretending to acknowledge him? Were everyone like that?

"You're asking yourself too many questions, Idiot." A familiar voice caught his attention, stopping him from demolishing the apartment any further. "You're impossible. I mean, you're usually so perceptive, yet you fail to see the obvious."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his darker self, whom he was seeing in a cracked mirror. "Don't pretend you knew something I never knew."

"Umm…. I'm not. I simply knew that these worms can't be trusted." Dark Naruto answered calmly. "After all, we are cursed to contain the demon the Forth Hokage sealed inside this body. Since everyone else sees us for the Fox, why would there be at least one person to see us for anything else?"

"You're talking…"

"Nonsense? Or am I simply set for both good and bad case scenarios? Deal with the fact, Tsunade backstabbed us!"

"SHUT UP!" the Uzumaki roared, breaking the mirror with a coach. He was so exhausted, mentally at most. His body felt so heavy. Finally, he gave into this feeling and collapsed. There was a heavy sound as he fell. And the tears would not stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

The corridor was long and dark. Not even all the torches provided enough light. The darkness seemed barely shattered. But it was bright enough for these three to see their path towards the massive doors. As Kaimu put his hand on the metal, he couldn't lay his eye off the details presenting a dragon. It was beautiful. But he knew that his employer wasn't so patient. He pulled himself together and pushed the doors. A loud screech took place as he opened the door. Izo and Mizuki followed him into the big chamber. It was far better illuminated. There were a total of ten enormous torches between the entrance and a seat before it. The seat seemed to be built from bones and silver. On top of it was a cracked clan crest, but it was too damaged to read which clan was it. The pirate and two shinobi, once they walked up close enough, bowed before the man sitting before them.

"We haff returned, boss." Kaimu announced. "And as ye can see, we haff succeeded in releasin' this chump 'ere."

The man behind Izo's escape lifted his head. You could hardly tell his face expression because of the golden mask he was wearing under the hood. He stood up. Despite the brown leather coat, reaching to his ankles, it was easy to tell the man was better build than an average shinobi. Yet, as he approached them, his walk was that of a noble. He stopped before them, eying Mizuki.

"And who is this man here, pirate." He said with a deep, dark voice. "I believe you were to release Izo from that prison. Yet you bring me a lowly chunin in addition?"

"I'm the one who brought him, my lord." Izo answered in haste, before it came to bloodshed. "As I spend my time imprisoned, Mizuki had my back several times. He's shown a number of skills for which I thought he may be of use to your plans." Mizuki frowned at the sound of that, but held from any commentary when the masked man gave him a better look.

"Perhaps you may prove yourself as a good addition to my agenda after all. Very well, you will be taken to your quarters later on. For now, I have other business to take care of." He walked back to his seat. He took his seat. "Now then, Kaimu, our deal… I will honor my end of the bargain. However, I may require your services on a later date. Therefore…"

"If ya want me to stay in contact, ya know where ta find me." Kaimu said, before standing up. He was ready to make his way to the doors, when he felt a blade on his throat. He made no motion.

"You will leave only when I allow it, pirate. You will stay here for now, until…" He never finished, as a cloaked person appeared next to him via the body flicker jutsu.

"My apologies, Lord Gold, but I bring news I believe you should hear immediately." The person spoke with a young voice. He enclosed his face to the masked man's ear and whispered something. Gold seemed to be surprised.

"Is that so?" he asked in amusement. "Then I believe we need to take care of this. Send Team Jewel. They know what to do." He ordered. And the cloaked boy vanished after the bow.

"Did something happen, Lord Gold?" Izo asked in complete confusion.

"Yes, something happened indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

He could feel his consciousness returning. He tried to open his eyes, but he was still feeling exhausted. But he still felt like waking up. His blue eyes finally opened, to see green-haired boy with one eye black and the other gold. Next to him, Naruto saw Ino, a beautiful blonde girl from Shikamaru's team.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Ino asked. Naruto didn't reply. Instead, he tried to sit. Then his head ached. How long was he out? How did he go out cold?

"You were out for a 4 hours, in case you're wondering." Ryu answered his unasked question. "And yes, this is your apartment- though I don't know if this can still be called an apartment."

Naruto looked around and sweat-dropped. He forgot about his anger the moment he entered the place. It was a real mess. Then he looked down.

"Hey, Naruto, what's with the long face?" Ino asked. She really wanted to scold the boy for the mess he did. But when she saw his present expression, she easily read the atmosphere. Something was bugging the Uzumaki. "Usually you're rather cheerful. And now you look so blue. Is it about this 'sister' of yours?" Naruto's eyes widened. How did she know? "Well, I saw Hinata run to the Hokage's Tower earlier and got curious. I learn everything from her. And believe it or not but we're on a mission."

"M-mission? What mission?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Well, we're going to look for her." Another voice came. The three kids looked towards the open door to find a certain silver-haired jonin, who was using his forehead protector for an eye-patch to cover his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei? What are you doing here?" the blonde boy asked.

"Well, it's not official yet, but we will go in search for her soon enough. Lady Tsunade just needs to complete some formalities. But as of tomorrow, we will try to find her."

"And how are we going to do that when we have absolutely no idea where to start?" Ryu asked.

"Simple, we…" Kakashi paused. Then he realized how he got ahead of himself. He scratched the back of his head, snickering in embarrassment. "We'll just have to wait for a trail."

The three teens fell hearing this.

"That's your plan?" Ino shouted. "I was expecting trying to find this Raiga guy, since she seemed affiliated with him."

"Unfortunately, that wouldn't help." Kakashi answered. "We don't have anything that would allow the dogs to trace him. We don't even know where he could've run off to. And would take too much time to try and locate him simply trying to recreate his route."

Ino's spirit fell. Like Hinata, she wanted to help the boy. And yet, it would seem they gave him less hope than they indented. She wanted to say something to try and cheer him.

Naruto just stood up and walked out the apartment. He felt like burning some steam.

Kakashi felt bad with the situation. Real bad. He quitted training Team 7 after Sasuke's defection because it hurt him when the latter left. He felt like failing his sensei as well as a friend from whom he got his sharingan- Uchiha Obito. From what Kakashi knew Obito would've been Sasuke's uncle if he was to live. So the lost of the young Uchiha was more unbearable. And now he learned that Naruto's sister was alive. He knew about her existence. But he believed her dead after the Fox's attack 14 years ago. Because Naruto learned that she's alive, he got motivated. He wanted to find her. But as of now, they simply didn't know where to start. It pained him. He learned the happy news, only to have nothing of it.

Maybe tomorrow will bring some good news.

Or maybe sooner, but not necessarily the good ones.

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way back to the apartment, his body whole covered in sweat. He was in a better mood now, but still somewhat mad. He was also hoping not to see Jiraiya, considering his nature. He doubted he would be of any help, despite his spy network. Besides, why would he care about one girl?<p>

As the blonde was on the stairs, he saw Kakashi before him.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is it?" he asked.

"We've got a mission." The jonin said seriously. "A messenger just arrived calling for aid."

* * *

><p>The team was rushing through the forest. Kakashi took point as the leader. Behind him was Sakura. Hinata was on the left, while Naruto watched the right. They were leaping at their top speed, knowing how serious the situation was. The man who rushed for help was from the Seven Lucky Gods merchant guild, a traveling group, which had strongest relation with the Leaf Village. He informed that they were attacked by a dangerous group, clearly ninja. The guild wouldn't need any serious help, but these were some strong shinobi. They just pressed on, as if the merchants' guards weren't even trying to fight them back. They needed to hurry.<p>

As they arrived, what they saw was most troubling. The wagons, rounded up in a circle formation, were on fire. Tends were burned or shredded. Some of the people lying dead in the pool of their own blood or burned. This was a massacre. Never have the teens seen such cruelty and ruthlessness. The people were running, trying to save themselves, but it was futile.

One of the attackers showed himself, stabbing his left hand through a woman's heart. It was a boy in his late teens. Shirtless and bald. He was clearly unstable, hyperactive and trembling in uncontrollable excitement, smiling insanely and chuckling. He pulled out his arm, only to cut his victim in half, using his other arm. He licked his lips when the woman fell and turned to another person in view.

"Hey, Senbonzakura, how long you think we can play with these guy, huh?" he asked in a screeching tone, fitting to his behavior.

"Just enjoy yourself, Madarame. But don't overdo it." He answered in a calm manner. He raised his sword, which shined in the moonlight. His long, black hair and gentle features made him look like a genjutsu. But when he waved his blade, cutting two people in the distance down, the grim reality called.

One of the guards ran at the noble-looking swordsman, ready to strike him with a hammer. He was so close, when he was suddenly imprisoned in a huge crystal. Senbonzakura calmly turned around, as if he was a noble. Then he turned in a different direction.

"You know I could handle him, Guren." He said, as a woman with gray-blue hair tied in a spiky pony-tail and long strands came into. She was wearing a green dress with a white flower on the back.

Guren simply smiled. "Right, but I needed to make sure you didn't kill too many yourself." She answered. The boy merely grunted.

"Whatever. Lets just do this already." He said and made his way deeper into the camp. The other two followed him. As they walked, they found the very leader of the guild, Lord Kiganjo Arata. The man, despite having his face wrapped in bandages, showed signs of fear. His personal bodyguard, Obi, was wounded in his fight with the forth ninja. That forth rogue-nin was a tall teen as well. But this one was familiar to Kakashi. A green-haired boy, who defected from the Leaf years ago. The boy raised his umbrella, allowing the senbons to launch at the sunglasses wearing man. Obi, however, deflected them all with ease. But that's what he was counting for. He managed to get close enough to the bodyguard to deliver a knee to the gut. Obi fought the pain and attempted to deliver a punch, but was blocked and knocked unconscious.

"Took you long enough, Aoi." Senbonzakura commented plainly.

"Ha, you're just jealous, because I enjoyed myself." The boy answered in a mocking tone. But when he saw the one he answered to showed nothing more than his stoic self, he got irritated.

"Never mind. We have the one we were looking for." The swordsman said, pointing his blade at the merchant lord. "Time to end this." He raised his blade, ready to stab the man. Cold sweat ran down Arata's face.

Then the blade was blocked.

"Huh?" Guren and Madarame were confused, until they saw the silver-aired jonin with the sharingan in his left eye socket.

"I fear you had enough fun for tonight." Kakashi said, as the others appeared next to the merchant lord.

"Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, Sharingan Kakashi. Whatever the name we choose to call you is of no importance. If you get in our way, we will kill you." Senbonzakura threatened, still calm. And that got Kakashi's interest. Of all people to hear of his reputation, this man in his early twenties didn't seem touched.

"If you know who I am, then why don't you run?" Kakashi asked.

"Run from you? Such arrogance. You are merely stronger. NOT invincible. This kind of attitude will cost you greatly." Senbonzakura pulled his blade back, slowly…

Then, in a flash, he delivered a strong horizontal slash. If it wasn't for his sharingan, blazing red eye with three tomoes rotating around the pupil, Kakashi wouldn't have blocked it. Still, it did push him back. The jonin wanted to attack, but found his opponent right before him. The other three on each side didn't have to wait for an order. Everyone jumped at each other.

The fight began before these light purple eyes.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.:** Another update. Hope you're enjoying it. Please review.

**My cast:**

**Lord Gold**- Michael Ironside/ Ryusei Nakao for japanese

**Lord Kiganjo Arata**- Christopher Lee

**SenbonZakura**- Dan Woren

**Madarame**- David Vincent

**Niigetsu Ryu**- Vic Mignogna

**Nekokage Kuromaru**- Christopher Sabat

**Izo**- Mike McFarland

**Kaimu the Devil Eye**- Steven Blum


	5. Chapter 4 Team Jewel

**Chapter 4**

**Team Jewel**

Kakashi blocked another horizontal slash. Then he jumped away to take make some distance between himself and the swordsman. He took a look at his kunai. It was ridiculous. This guy, not much older then his teammates, made a deep cut in the jonin's weapon. Plus, he was really fast. The sharingan was the only thing keeping the silver-haired Leaf-ninja alive in this fight. Kakashi was a seasoned shinobi, one of the best, but he never encountered someone for whom that eye would mean nothing. He had to be careful. One wrong move and it'll be all over.

He dodged another slash, which cut the wagon behind the jonin. Kakashi eyed the man before him carefully, seeing with how much elegance he moved. Who was this guy? Why was he feeling something bad about to happen? He put the question aside when he saw another cut coming. Kakashi had enough of it. He made pulled out a scroll as he jumped to avoid the attack. Then he unrolled it and cut his thumb. He spilled some of his blood onto the scroll and folded it, making a few hand seals. Now he just needed some time. He landed on one of the wagons, which was in a pretty bad shape, given what the guild went through. This one looked as if a boulder hit it and then got attacked by a swarm of angry termite. But it was surprisingly still solid enough to hold him. The masked jonin narrowed his eyes when his opponent pointed his blade towards the ground. What was his game? Wait, why did he suddenly disappear? He shouldn't have. Before long he realized Senbonzakura's strategy. And it was the only reason why he managed to dodge attempted stab to his back. That guy WAS fast. The jonin, upon landing, knew he could no longer afford to take the risk. He had to finish him now. He pressed the scroll to the ground and called: "Earth Style: Summoning: Hidden Dog Track Trap!" And just back a year ago in Wave, when fighting Zabuza, a rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist, a band of ninja dogs jumped out from beneath the ground around the hostile man and caught him with his teeth. Kakashi hid the scroll back into his pocket and approached him.

"Sorry about that." He said, "I don't really like using this jutsu, but I can't afford to have you get with your way of doing things."

Despite the situation, where it was Kakashi who had the advantage, Senbonzakura didn't show any sign of fear. That man wasn't intimidated with his position. He was still giving his calm look. The silver-haired jonin took that as a bad omen. He decided not to prolong this fight anymore. He reached his right hand to the ground, having it covered in electrical discharge. He had his raikiri prepared to finish the fight. He pulled his hand back and, as quickly as possible, he delivered the blow. The stabbing sound echoed through the night. Kakashi's jutsu finally hit.

The problem was- it hit the log.

Even the dogs were puzzled. No one should be able to escape from their bite. Not without shredding their flesh by their teeth. Yet there was no blood. The masked Leaf ninja finally located the stoic swordsman when he looked at the hill. There he stood, with the moon in the background, as if he was always there.

"I'll admit that was a good strategy, Hatake Kakashi." The warrior said. "However, you keep underestimating your opponent by not killing them by the first chance you get."

"Well, I see you're disappointed." Kakashi joked. "However, it's not like I'm trying to kill you… purposely. I'm rather trying to ensure we can take you in. And as Minato-sensei taught me: sometimes it is better to take your enemy captive to learn more rather then kill him and let his comrades better organize."

"Minato… sensei? Wouldn't you happen to be talking about the Fourth Hokage?"

"…" Kakashi didn't answer. He merely narrowed his eyes.

Senbonzakura's eyes hardened, without loosing their cool. "Then I must apologize. I thought that you being trained by the Fourth are just mere rumors. Yet I can tell by your eyes, filled with pride when you mention him, that it is true." He outreached his armed hand, pointing the blade to the side. "I shall undo that arrogant mistake of mine. I will fight you at my full strength." Kakashi took his stance, ready for everything. He looked at the blade, which was now glowing in the moonlight. "Allow me to show you my true power."

He rotated his blade, making a fan of light. It was a beautiful sight, yet for some reason creepy. The jonin could feel the chill running down his spine. "Shikai: Scatter!"

And the fan of light dispersed like dust to the breeze. Kakashi stood his ground for a while, looking around. He was confused. Nothing was happening. His sharingan couldn't see anything. But then his eyes widened.

There was a loud sound of shred.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

The scenery lost its beauty. The young Haruno jumped away again, dodging the maniac's attack. But Madarame just kept following her, as if obsessed about spilling her blood. What was wrong with this guy? He just kept pressing on and on, laughing all the way. Sakura focused her chakra to her arm, ready to use her super strength as Tsunade taught her. It wasn't perfect, but she had little to no choice. She needed to use it. As the guy approached her, she tried to deliver the punch. But she wasn't fast enough. She used the momentum and managed to dodge his hand. Upon rolling away, she noticed that he merely touched the tree with his nail, yet the tree was cut down as if a giant axe hit it. She wondered how he did that. Was he a wind user? It could be so, explaining how he could cut everything with his hands like blades. Now that she thought about it, she could use that. She jumped away from him, landing before a huge boulder. Then she pulled out two kunai and tossed them at the enemy. The insane man, still smiling, narrowed his eyes before he cut the two projectiles with ease.

"That was a close call, girly." Madarame commented. "But next time DO hurt me instead of trying, will ya?" he mocked her, dashing. He prepared one hand to stab her as he got close enough and delivered the…

Sakura smiled and jumped to the side. Madarame's hand hit the boulder with great force. As the cloud of dust fell, his arm was stuck. He tried to pull it out, but couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The pink-haired kunoichi took that opportunity. She backed her hand and charged at the enemy, ready to send him to the next week. She focused her chakra into her limb, roaring. She was in the process of delivering the punch. Her muscles tensed in the process, ready to get shredded under the pressure. The bald guy knew that if he was to get hit, he would be dead.

He dodged the punch in a way that Sakura hit the boulder, turning it to dust. She pulled herself together, ready to hit him again, but he was gone. She looked around for him. All she could find were the trees as tall as the buildings in the Leaf Village. The stars were shining through their crowns, raising a slight mist of beautiful silvery light. She heard an echoing voice, no doubt Madarame's.

"Nice try, girly. If I were to take the hit, I would've been, no doubt, in big trouble. So I have to take you down quickly, as shameful as that is."

Sakura took her stance, expecting him from anywhere. Then her danger sense hit her. She looked behind her, to find the maniac dashing at her with his hand stretched out. He was so close.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata and Naruto<strong>

The Hyuga heiress was fully focused on the battle, though it was hard considering she was pressing her back to Naruto. But this was no time for joy or fainting. The two were fighting against the ex-Leaf ninja and the user of the supposedly extinct crystal style. The four were tensed, ready for the first move. But it was hard not to move at all. There were wagons around them.

"Hinata, listen." Naruto said, getting said girl's attention. "What ever happens, stay close. We'll have a bigger chance to finish this if we don't separate." That serious tone, consideration for her wellbeing… Hinata barely managed to fight the urge to blush. They were in a fight. She eyed her opponent- Aoi. The umbrella-wielding man smirked at her, sending her kisses. The indigo-haired kunoichi shivered at this. She shook her head and activated her byakugan. Naruto wasn't taking the situation lightly himself. He carefully eyed the girl before him, ready for her ninjutsu. He noticed Guren's hand seals. "Hinata!"

"Right!" she answered. And the two jumped away just in time to avoid getting imprisoned in a large crystal. Hinata and Naruto landed on a tree, already forced to fight the two rogue ninja. Aoi launched senbon from his umbrella, forcing Hinata to jump onto the next tree, while Naruto was being pushed upwards by crystal shuriken. However, to keep his comrade in sight, he started to jump to another tree, just above her. The two rogue ninja clearly took the similar strategy, following them together.

Hinata then jumped down into the bushes, while the Uzumaki just leaped. Guren smiled at that and performed another jutsu.

"Crystal Style: Crystal Dragon Missile Jutsu!" Guren cried, forming a dragon of crystals. She launched it, aiming for the Hyuga. Aoi followed and shot a few more senbon into the bush. The combined attacks resulted in a huge explosion of dust. The two smirked, certain of their victory. That is until the senbon returned, hitting the green-haired ninja. Or rather they were close. Aoi managed to shield himself with his umbrella at the very last second. He was about to smile when something, or rather someone, landed on top of him. To Guren's surprise it was the blonde dressed in orange jacket. She was shocked enough to let her guard down and let Hinata assault her. Before she could do anything, the Hyuga heiress already delivered the blow, sending the crystal user backwards. Her body flew away like a dummy, yet hit the tree with the force comparable to a boulder. This got Hinata thinking. When she realized the situation, being hitting a crystal clone, Guren was behind her, delivering a blow. Hinata wouldn't make it on time to dodge it.

Luckily she didn't have to. It looked as f time stopped. The Hyuga knew she should've been hit by now. Why the enemy didn't hit her? She could see with her byakugan a familiar blonde with three whisker-marks on each cheek, holding the crystal-user's hand by her wrist. Naruto held the kunoichi like that for a while and then kicked her away.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" the Fox-container asked.

"Y-yes, I am." She answered in her usual, soft spoken manner. Now she was, once again, fighting her urge to blush. But this time it was futile, for Naruto so just inches away from her face. Then he pushed her away with enough force to send her flying. The young Hyuga was able to land on her feet. The blonde didn't push her that hard. But when she looked at him, she knew the reason he did that.

An explosion took place, covering the clearing in smoke.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi<strong>

Few more drops of blood fell to the ground. He wounds weren't lethal, but quite serious. Never before has Sharingan Kakashi found himself in a situation as serious as this. Despite being able to dodge it in the last moment, his whole left arm was covered in cuts. Some were ere cuts on the skin, and some were deep to the bone. This arm was definitely useless now. The jonin did his best to bandage the limb, but there was still some blood dripping out, despite the drugs he took. Kakashi analyzed the situation. How could it be that his sharingan failed to see the attack until the last second? It should have noticed it coming miles away.

He took a peek from behind the ruined wagon. The spot where he stood before was covered in cuts, destroying everything. But how come it was invisible to the most feared eye in the world?

The train of thoughts slowed when Kakashi noticed the swordsman approaching. What disturbed the Leaf ninja was the calm and confident step he was taking. Then another. This was disturbing. It was as if this man saw no threat from Kakashi.

Just who was he?

"You truly are a student of the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. No one has ever managed to dodge this attack." Senbonzakura commented on the jonin's performance. To Hatake's confusion, his face was the same- calm. It would appear he was expecting him to survive that attack. This was bad for Kakashi. Sure, the majority of his opponents were arrogant loud-mouths. However he did get to fight some people who were more level headed, actually trying to outsmart the Copy Cat Ninja and his sharingan. After all, there was no way everyone in the world was foolish enough to depend on brute force alone.

But this is the first time Kakashi faces someone actually strong enough to stand up to the sharingan.

"However… even with that eye of yours you are of no match to me." The swordsman continued. "The gap in our power is as great as between the ocean bottom and the moon. While you can see the reality from a different ankle, I can cut it. Such is the difference between us." At this point he set his blade to the round. Again, the reflected moon light left the trail of the sword's move, now pointing to the sky. "Niikai: Zangetsu!"

When Senbonzakura waved his blade down, it looked as if the moon itself was cut in two. Then Kakashi realized it was not that. He jumped away just in time, as a long cut appeared in the ground, cutting everything in its path. Kakashi couldn't come up with any explanation. Just what kind of jutsu was that? Or is it even ninjutsu at all? Either way, he had to stop it now. If that guy still had something more powerful, then he can't let him use it.

Kakashi decided that the best defense is the best offense. So he ran through the sequence of hand seals and called out his jutsu. "Lightening Style: Hunting Beast Jutsu!" his hand covered in electrical charge at first. Then it created a wolf-like creature that charged at the swordsman. It was moving fast, just like a real predator attacking its prey. It jumped at the ninja, who was still standing still. The canine made contact, electrocuting him. However, that wasn't Senbonzakura but a log. Kakashi scanned the area and found the rogue ninja on top of a nearby tree. Not much surprise there. The sharingan did see this coming. Then why were the sword techniques invisible? It can't be a genetic ability, since even that is visible to that eye. So what's this man's secret?

"You are wise to attack me before I use my jutsu." Senbozakura complimented. Then he raised his sword. "However, this is no where near defeating me. Sankai: Zanpakuto!" he raised the blade upwards. Again having it covered in the moonlight and then swing it down. Kakashi knowing it was futile to try and see the attack he couldn't see, jumped away, hoping to dodge it. But as he was about to jump even further, he felt unbearable pain throughout his entire body. What happened? Didn't he dodge the attack? Or was this jutsu more than he thought? Kakashi decided not to waste any more time and actually attack him. He made a 'ram' hand seal and molded some chakra before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Senbozakura narrowed his eyebrows wondering from where Hatake will strike. After a few seconds, he barely managed to block a kunai flying at him from behind. He looked around. The swordsman wasn't the type to take is opponent so lightly. Many who did so have fallen. He would not be one of them. He turned around and found the silver-hared man ready to kick him.

Kakashi managed to do so.

He Copy-cat ninja followed the bandit leader, ready to deliver his raikiri. He intended to end this fight fast. But before the rogue ninja hit the ground, he disappeared, only to reappear behind the Leaf- jonin ready to deliver the killing blow. The only thought running through Kakashi's mind was: how was that guy able to fight the sharingan?

He swordsman's blade was coming down at him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Sakura<strong>

He missed. How lucky she was he missed. At least, he didn't hit any of her vital points. Still she was badly injured. She only managed to move to the side enough to get her muscles cut. Now her whole right arm was red with her blood. She needed to attend to her injury fast. She took a special bill to stop the bleeding and then another one, to have enough blood for the time being. The pink-haired kunoichi ad her left hand covered in a green glow, holding it on her wound, which was now closing. How grateful she was to earn medical ninjutsu from Lady Tsunade. If it wasn't for that, she would be dead by now from blood lost. But still, her wound wasn't healing fast enough. That guy must've used some jutsu to make his hand this sharp. But how come he didn't show any sign of suffering. She knew this kind of chakra enhancement was no different then Tsunade's super strength in basis- putting a lot of pressure on muscles. What was the guy's secret?

Her train of thoughts stopped when her instincts kicked in. she dodged just in time to avoid having her head cut off. Sakura turned around, to see the maniacal smile again. Madarame kicked her, sending the pink-haired girl flying into the nearest tree. Once she hit the trunk, she turned into the log. Despite that, Madarame didn't seem surprised. He just scoffed with a bored look on his face. After a few seconds, he parried a kunai incoming from behind, throwing his own at the same time. Sakura clearly saw that coming and dodged it, making a ram seal. The maniac was confused, until he heard a hiss. He looked at the kunai he just parried, only to notice there was a shock tag tied to it. His eyes widened the second it exploded.

Sakura shielded her eyes from the dust. After a few more seconds, as the dust fell, she returned to her injury, as she approached the epicenter of the blast. Halfway there, she noticed the bald ninja lying a few meters to her left, burned and not moving. Could that mean she caught him? Could it be he got careless? It was too beautiful to be true. She pulled out a kunai as she approached him. It's possible she defeated him, but better safe than sorry. Once she was close enough, she noticed he wasn't breathing. Still, she needed to be sure. She kneeled next to him, and took a better look. He wasn't moving, breathing or anything. She checked the pulse, which wasn't there. There was no doubt about it. She beat him. Sakura stood up and made her way away from here, still attending to her own wound.

"This guy… despite the kind of wound and my level of medical skills, I still can't heal this injury. If the others are like him… I need to hurry and help my team." She said to herself, ready to run.

"How can you help them…" a familiar voice said right behind her, making her stop "…when you can't even help yourself?" the question was finished in her ear. She looked around to see, in the corner of her eye, Madarame giving her his iconic, psychopathic grin.

That and a stabbing strike with his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hinata and Naruto<strong>

The Hinata couldn't believe it. No, she didn't want to believe it. There, in place where her blonde comrade just stood, was a human sized crystal with the said blonde inside of it. They actually caught him. She wanted to cry. She wanted all this to be a bad dream.

But it wasn't. Just before, Guren and Aoi appeared, smirking and the young Hyuga's expression. The two were having a laugh. This girl was desperate. She was weak in their eyes. They were ready to attack. The dark-haired girl wasn't certain what to do. No, she knew what to do. She had to. She activated her byakugan and took her stance. She couldn't just run away. She needed to save him. Her opponent's weren't intimidated however. Actually, they found her bravado pathetic. Still, they could have fun with her. Aoi threw his umbrella upwards. There, it unfolded and a rain of senbon needles started to fall on Hinata. The Hyuga heiress acted.

"Rotation!" she shouted. In a blink, she started spinning, creating a dome of chakra and air pressure around herself. She was performing the Hyuga clan's ultimate defense. She was deflecting the senbon as the rain stopped, her jutsu started to vanish. She was breathing heavily as well as feeling dizzy. It wasn't complete yet. And before she fully stopped, Hinata was hit by Guren who delivered a knee to her gut. The girl tried to catch her breath, but couldn't. She fell to her knees. The crystal style user formed a blade on her forearm and was ready to deliver the killing blow.

But she never delivered it. She was punched in the face and send flying.

Hinata looked up to find that her savior was Naruto. That surprised her. If he was here, then the one in the crystal… was a shadow clone? As she looked at the crystal, there was just some smoke now. She smiled. But then she stood up. She wanted to fight by his side.

"Na-Naruto! That was…"

"That was awesome, Hinata." The blonde cut her off. "But we can talk about your jutsu after this."

"Al-alright." She nodded.

"Well, isn't that great?" Aoi commented. "The two of you still standing side-by-side. However…" he paused, pointing at Hinata. That got the two Leaf ninja confused.

Until a crystal sword pierced her.

Guren and Aoi smiled at the scene, as she moved away. The Hyuga heiress fell, as the Uzumaki caught her. He was shocked. His friend attacked like this…

"This is as far as she can go." Aoi finished with a mocking tone. "Guess your fried wasn't much of use for this mission after all."

Naruto gritted his teeth. They were having fun while someone was suffering. Now they were mocking her. He could feel his anger growing. He was feeling his dark persona's presence taking over. His eyes were already glowing red. Red electrical charges and flames covering his body. He wanted their blood spilled. Before he could react, Guren was already on top of him.

"And now it's your turn, brat." She said with satisfaction.

Before she could make a hand seal, Naruto caught her by the throat, lifting her as high as he could reach. This shocked both rogue ninja as they saw a psychopathic smile on the boy's face.

"What's the matter, worms?" Naruto said with a darker tone, as the red chakra around him started forming a tail. "Are you afraid of a little, angry boy?" he mocked them. Before Guren could do anything, he hit her in the gut. Then again. And again. After two more strikes, he threw her towards the nearest tree. As she hit it, he elbowed her, shattering her right arm completely. The crystal style user crying in agony as an entire arm bone was shattered. Then the blonde caught her by the face, gagging her, and pressed her head against the tree, lowly increasing the pressure. "Since you like suffering, I thought you may enjoy this even more, Princess Crybaby." He laughed. Then he let go of her, avoiding the incoming senbon. When he looked n the direction the projectile came from, he found Aoi over Hinata, ready to stab her with his umbrella.

"Unless you want her dead, you will stand down" he demanded. The blonde just laughed.

"You're in no position to threaten me, weakling." Dark Naruto smiled.

"Then I take it I can kill her." The green-haired man smiled, ready to finish the barely living girl.

"You don't get it, do you, you freakin' idiot? If you kill her, you get to die first. If you spare her, you get to live a minute longer. Maybe more if you just run. So c'mon. So do me a pleasure and give me a reason to put you out of your pathetic existence now. Kill her now, and I'll spare some time for you." The fox-container spoke, his smile growing darker and darker with every word that left his mouth.

This actually shocked Aoi. Who was this guy? A minute ago he was ready to die to protect her, and now he couldn't mind allowing her killed if it gets his attention.

"You… You're… A FREAK!" Aoi shouted, kicking Hinata away.

Naruto's eyes widened. After that, his glare hardened. His feature became more beast-like, while his chakra-cloak became more intense, and the tail started to wave from side to side more wildly. Aoi and Guren were ready to engage him…

Then a chain shot out from the ground, wrapping around the green-haired ninja.

Naruto suddenly calmed down as he saw this. This chain was made out of pure light. No, not light- chakra. Then, another one appeared, trying to rap around Guren, who managed to jump away in time. Aoi then puffed revealing to be a log. Naruto finally came to his senses as he saw Sakura come into field and attending to Hinata. Then he saw someone behind her, carrying a tied and unconscious body of Madarame. It shocked him.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi<strong>

That surprised him. He was sure he was going to die now. Yet he as saved. Saved by someone. Senbonzakura without loosing his cool narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Another swordsman from the guild. Yet this one was different. He recognized him by his stance, his eyes and, more importantly, his sword. A blade that looked like an oversized butcher knife.

"It's been a while, Monkey." A familiar swordsman mocked the Copy Cat.

"Zabuza? How did you end up as the guild's bodyguard?" Kakashi asked. He truly hasn't expected that. He used to fight with Zabuza a year ago, when the ladder was working for a gangster named Gato in the Wave Country. He used to fight side-by-side when the swordsman was betrayed. And now, Kami apparently had a sense of humor having him work for another trader.

"Long story. Tell you after we deal with this guy." The master of silent killing answered, as he pushed the rogue ninja away. Senbonzakura jumped away even more, to better analyze the situation. He knew Momochi Zabuza, the master of silent killing and the former member of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist, well enough to know this fight got harder.

"Be careful, Zabuza." Kakashi warned him "His using some strange kind of jutsu invisible even to the sharingan."

"That's because this guy simply relies on chakra density rather then quantity." Zabuza explained, confusing the Leaf jonin. "He uses less chakra than normally required or a jutsu, but in a more concentrated form. My guess is the sharingan simply can't see his chakra because it can't see chakra when concentrated highly enough. That also means this guy has an incredible chakra control if he can do that. And that ain't easy."

Kakashi noted this information in his mind. So there was a way to fight the sharingan with a jutsu. At the same time, Senbonzakura seemed prepared to charge at them, pointing the blade, now by his side, at them.

"I'll finish you fast, to avoid anymore problems. Ban…"

"Senbonzakura, retreat!" Aoi called, jumping out from the trees, covered in bruises and blood and supporting Guren. "We've got HER on our tail!"

The rogue swordsman gave a look at them. Then he saw chakra chain wrapped around his sword. His eyes widened in shock, but he was still collected enough to jump away with his weapon. The rogue team regrouped, looking at the trees, from where Naruto and a girl surrounded with chakra chains jumped out, followed by Sakura and Hinata, who were dragging a tied up and unconscious Madarame. The swordsman glared.

"Alright. Retreat. We're at the disadvantage." He sheaved his sword and the trio disappeared. In a puff of smoke. Kakashi turned to see the kids and the newcomer. He raised his eyebrow.

"Umm… Guys? Who is she?" he asked. Everyone turned to face the girl, who had her chains disappear. Now they could all take a better look at her. She was about 162 cm tall. She was sporting a blue dark purple shinobi suit with tan leg warmers and fingerless gloves, blue shinobi sandals and a mask. She also had purple eyes and calf-long, strait, red hair. Before she could say anything, Naruto jumped in.

"She's my sister." He said surprising everyone, including the red-head. "So, what's your name?"

The girl seemed hesitant at first, but she reached for her mask and took it of. She was an attractive 16-year old, and had two whisker-marks on her left cheek, and one on the right, as well as a lightning-shaped purple mark running down from under her right eye down to the corner of her lips.

"My name is Tokoyo."

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN.: **Sorry it took so long, but finally, next chapter complete. Hope you'll enjoy it more than I did writing it.

**Facts:** Tokoyo s a name of a girl in Japanese mythology, in whose honor, the city of Edo was renamed to Tokyo.


	6. Chapter 5 Tokoyo

**Chapter 5**

**Tokoyo**

It was a late morning. The sun was high enough to make it feel like noon. While the people of the Hidden Leaf were busy with their own problems, The Hokage was listening to the report on the team's mission. Before him stood Kakashi's team along with Lord Arata, whose guild was offered a stay for a time being. Also present was Zabuza, since he was still a rogue ninja for all the shinobi knew. And thus he was under watch. Finally, the last person with the group was Tokoyo. Imagine the expression on Tsunade's face when she first saw her. Shock was barely a fitting description. Before anyone could ask her anything, she just demanded the report. Once Kakashi finished, she took some time to think this through. She eyed them all before saying anything.

"Alright then." She finally spoke, "Kakashi! You and your team are dismissed. Momochi Zabuza is a rogue ninja, so he should be locked and interrogated. But since he is Lord Arata's bodyguard, he will be under surveillance." She paused and took a look at the guild lord. "We will need to talk about this, Lord Arata."

"If you insist, Lady Hokage." He bowed. Then Tsunade turned to the red-head.

"As for you, we need to talk. Without Naruto" She said. That however surprised the blonde.

"What?" he shouted. "Are you kidding me? Why can't I be…?"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted him and took a deep breath. She already had a bad score n the Uzumaki's eyes. She needed to put this right. "Before you get to know her any better, I'd like to clear some things myself. Don't worry. If it's something you should know, then she can tell you. I just want to know if she really is who you believe her to be." She explained.

Naruto glared for a moment. He wanted to spend some time with her. During their journey back, the blonde didn't really get to learn much about her. Actually, she didn't tell him anything significant. Now that he thought about it, Tsunade wanted to learn if she could be trusted and feared that he would allow his emotions to interfere. As much as he didn't like it, he agreed with her decision. He nodded in defeat. Tsunade gave a warm smile, in which he found she appreciated it. Soon, everyone aside for Tokoyo left.

"So, Tokoyo, tell about yourself." Tsunade asked her, with a warm voice to encourage her to speak.

"Like I said, I'm Tokoyo. Age- 16. Born on September 3. Height…" she started, hen Tsunade stopped her raising her hand.

"Whoa. Easy. I mean tell me about the life you had. For all we knew 'til just 24 hours ago, you were missing during the Nine-tails attack. So I'm wondering how you were raised, by whom."

The girl wondered for a second trying to set things chronologically or selecting the significant stuff only. "Well, since I remember, I was raised by a farmer at the northern borders of Fire country until I turned 7. Then, we were attacked by some bandits. He and his family died, but I was saved by a wondering ninja. At least, that's how I viewed him. A ninja. It was later, when I was 11, that I learned he was actually a member of Fire Guardians. He and his friends taught me ninjutsu and other stuff, educated me, and raised me. He became like a father to me. Sadly, about two years ago, while ordered to ring in a rogue ninja, who was terrorizing the eastern borders by the time, he was killed. Since then I've been trying to get him."

Tsunade thought about what she heard. Then a question came to mind. "And wouldn't that man happen to be Raiga?" she asked bluntly. She received her answer when Tokoyo nodded. Well that explained something. She wanted revenge. And wouldn't have anyone interfere. That saddened her. But perhaps, unlike Sasuke, this kid could be saved.

* * *

><p><strong>Training field<strong>

Naruto kept punching the log. He wanted to lose some steam. It enraged him. He had a sister. Now he was united with her. Why couldn't he be with her? How much longer must he be by himself? He didn't even notice when his final punch broke the log. Before anything, he suddenly felt pain running through his body. He thought it was dark Naruto trying to take over again. But no. Now that he became more self aware, this was different. Way different. As if…

"So that's how you train, Naruto?" a familiar voice asked. Naruto turned around to find a familiar white-haired man approaching him.

"I thought he was taking over again, Pervy-sage." He answered. Jiraiya knew of whom the boy was talking. Even thought it's been a year now, he still couldn't believe there was a third mind in this blonde. He was somewhat mad the blonde didn't mention his encounter with Orochimaru during the Chunin Exam and the curse seal- the factor for Dark Naruto's creation. Still, there was nothing really he could do at this point.

"Was it that?"

"He possessed me during the mission. I lost control when Hinata got hurt. And I could feel even more of his presence when she got hurt even more. I felt hatred for the guy who hurt my friend." Naruto said looking down in shame.

Jiraiya sighed. "The hatred is the greatest curse of this world."

"Hatred…?" Naruto seemed confused.

"I tried to do something about it. The first novel I ever wrote was supposed to be the answer to it. Unluckily, it didn't seem to appeal to people. There is enough hate in this world, and it's still spreading. And I still can't find the answer." The middle aged man looked down with a sad face. Then he smiled and looked at the boy before him. "But I believe… a day will come, that all people will come to understand one another."

Naruto smiled and that. "Wow. That's… kinda deep."

"It may sound like a fool's hope. But if I stop hoping now, it'll be the same as joining those, who chose that dark path." He looked up, thinking about Orochimaru. Then he smiled. "Alright then… should I fail to find the answer, should I pass the task onto you?"

Naruto grinned and saluted. "Yes, sir. Can't ignore your order, Pervy-sage!"

Jiraiya laughed. "Okay, then let's get on with your training." The middle aged man stood up and dusted himself. He offered a helpful hand to his apprentice.

* * *

><p><strong>By sun set<strong>

Naruto was sitting on the grass, breathing heavily. More heavily than Jiraiya. The blonde had a really rough training session, which just proved how much stamina he had. It was monstrous. And through out the training, the blonde told the hermit all about his sister, the missions, and the talk Tsunade was now having. Jiraiya was now at thought about it. He was very surprised to learn about her.

"Well, I think we could go to her office and see if you could have some time with her." He proposed. Naruto had an owlish look on his face. He jumped up and nodded in response.

"That won't be necessary, Jiraiya." Tsunade's voice came. The two turned around to find her Tokoyo, and two ANBU walking their way. "We're done with our little talk. I'll leave her to you, Naruto. Take care of your sister, but I want you to report if anything suspicious happens." Lady Hokage said with a serious tone, letting the blonde know she means it.

Naruto wasn't comfortable with it. "What? Are you kidding me? Are you really suspecting her to be some kind of Orochimaru's spy or something?" he asked loudly.

"Naruto!" Tsunade raised her voice, glaring at the blonde boy. "This is for the greater good. It's not that I don't trust your judgment. But I MUST think of the village safety."

Naruto balled his fists. It irritated him. She did mistrust his judgment, believing his emotions to have clouded his mind. He anted to say something, when Tokoyo stepped in.

"Please do not worry, Lady Tsunade." She said in a polite manner. "I'll o my best not to disappoint you." She bowed, somewhat surprising Naruto and Jiraiya. Then she turned to Naruto. "I'm fine with it, Naruto. Really. If that's how it is, then I'll go along." She explained.

Naruto looked down in shame. She was willing to go with all this, and he acted so immature. "I'm sorry. It's just that…"

"Naruto I think you'd like to spend the rest of the day with your sister." Tsunade commented with a smile. Naruto looked up to her with surprise on his face, but then quickly smiled, though Jiraiya looked at her suspiciously. When the two teens ran off, or rather, after the Uzumaki boy dragged the red-head out of the adults' sight, the sage found this a proper moment to question the female kage.

"Something on your mind, Tsunade?" he asked with a very serious tone. Tsunade didn't look at him. Instead, she made a serious face.

"Something's not right, Jiraiya." She started. "Her story seems a little farfetched. She claims to be raised in the northern borders. But for all I recall, they are an isolated people. Plus, I find it hard to believe she was trained in ninja arts to fight someone like Raiga."

"For all I know, after the Nine-tails' attack, some villagers, and even shinobi, did leave the village and began new life in that region." Jiraiya commented "Plus, if you haven't noticed, as Naruto as father's looks and mother's personality, Tokoyo is the other way around; Mother's looks and father's personality. So I wouldn't be surprised if she was able to make you sweat in a spar." He giggled at the last one.

Tsunade just looked at his old teammate. Only now did she realize that what Jiraiya said about he girl and Naruto was correct. That actually made her smile. It was like seeing them again. A single tear ran down her cheek. She turned around and made her way to the tower, thinking about letting Naruto take care of things… for now. She believed to have done the right thing. The thing she should have done for Naruto. Should the council try to say anything about it, she would make them regret that. Naruto has suffered enough injustice from them. He finally had a family. That's the right thing that should have happened. She didn't look back at Jiraiya, who nodded at the decision she made.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

He was coughing blood again. Lying in his bed, Senbonzakura was sweating a lot, coughing and aching like dying. Aoi and Guren were holding him, supporting him, unsure of how to comfort their comrade and leader.

"You shouldn't have gone with that jutsu, Senbonzakura." Guren said, half in a scolding manner and half with concern.

The swordsman looked at her. "Th-this was… Ha…. Hat-Hatake Kak… ashi… *cough* we're talking about…*cough*. If I hadn't… used the…*cough*… Illusive Cloak Jutsu, I wouldn't *cough* be able to*cough**cough* stand up to him *cough* for long."

"But using your sword release jutsu like that is too dangerous." Aoi commented. "Using the final one would've killed you right on the spot."

"Especially since ye haf used them drug yer master haf given thee, lad." A familiar voice caught everyone's attention. In the door, the three saw both Kaimu and Gold, entering the room. The crystal style user and the green-haired teen bowed, while Senbonakura lowered his head.

"Master… we…*cough*" Senbonzakura tried to say something but was interrupted.

"You have used the drug unwisely, my Harbinger of Pain." Gold said. "Your body and chakra have been enhanced, but the strain putted on you by your special jutsu turned out to be far more deadly for you. If you had used your ultimate jutsu, you would have died."

Senbonzakura looked down, as Gold pulled out a syringe and injected a red liquid into his neck. In a matter of seconds, the young swordsman looked better. "Forgive me, master. *cough* But our opponent was The Copycat Ninja. I couldn't afford to take him lightly. He was truly trained by the Fourth Hokage."

"Yes, I know." The asked man answered with some nostalgia in his voice. "Minato was a magnificent shinobi. Even as a teacher he's proven himself great."

"You knew him, Lord Gold?" Aoi asked in surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it." He answered painfully. Then he gave them, judging by his body language, a serious look. "How did the mission go?"

"Contact has been made with the target. Madarame was captured." Senbonzakura answered, while his comrades smiled. They could tell their master was pleased.

"Perfect. Now it's only a matter of time." Gold though loudly. Then he turned and walked towards the door, leaving this small yet comfortable room. He stopped before disappearing and faced Team Jewel once again. "Be ready to move in two weeks." He ordered. The trio nodded.

The masked mastermind made his way down the hall, thinking about something deeply when he was approached by Kaimu.

"If ye not bothered me askin', why in two weeks?"

"Because that's just about how long it will take to set the final preparations, pirate." Gold answered in a stern manner. "Besides, Senbonzakura just gave me an interesting data. The sharingan can be fooled. I need to make use of it."

"The boy acted foolishly, boss. You saw how badly it ended up fer 'im. I say leave Kakashi to me…"

"Now who said it's him I want." The masked man spoke, confusing the pirate. "The one I want is a completely different person." He answered with venom. Kaimu stopped in shock hearing the man having so much hatred for someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village, Ichiraku's Ramen<strong>

The two now-reunited siblings were sitting by the stand. Naruto thought it would be a good idea to treat her to his favorite dish. Surprisingly, her appetite for ramen was on par with his. Teuchi, the stand owner, and is daughter, Ayame, were rather shocked seeing them eat. Actually, they feared they'll have to close their business. Naruto alone was like the best costumer, but the two with the appetite like his- DANGER. Luckily they finished by the 20th bowl each. The siblings patted their bellies in satisfaction, completing it with a loud belching sound. Soon, they left the stand, making their way to the blonde's apartment.

"Damn, that was good." Tokoyo commented, "This IS how you serve the food of the gods."

"Believe it." Naruto replied afterwards he looked at her. "So, sis, tell me about…"

"Hey, Naruto!" A shout came from Naruto's right. When the boy looked, he saw a familiar Inuzuka dashing at him. "Fight me!"

In response, Naruto just lifted his foot up. Surprisingly, Kiba did nothing not to hit t with his face. After a few seconds, the dog trainer finally fell backwards, revealing to have a footprint on his face and spirals for eyes. His two teammates approached him with disappointed look on their faces.

"You never learn. Do you?" Shino asked a rhetorical question. Hinata looked up to the blonde and noticed a red-haired girl next to him. Suddenly, her head a lot of questions to ask.

"Umm… Ex-cuse me, but… W-who are you?" she asked.

"Me?" Tokoyo asked. "My name's Tokoyo." She answered. Naruto, of course, gave more details.

"She's my sister." He proudly announced.

Team 8 suddenly had a strange look on their faces. Even Kiba, who has suddenly recovered.

"Excuse me?" he asked. "Did I hear that right? That's your sister?" Naruto nodded. "Dude, there's no way that's your sis. She's too hot to be related with you in any way." The young Inuzuka shouted in a Naruto-fashion. Everyone sweat-dropped. Then Kiba performed a 'ram' hand seal and turned himself into a more elegant-self, approaching the girl. "Hey baby. You wanna hang out and watch the wolves howling to the moon before their heat?"

Tokoyo said it all. And in a blink of an eye, she spinned around, delivering a kick to the boy's gut, for starters. Then, without stopping, she elbowed him in the chin. And finally, she delivered a strong knee-punch-upper cut combo, sending Kiba flying. When the kid hit the ground, all he could say was:

"Okay. I'll come pick you up at eight PM…" and finally lost consciousness.

As Kiba's teammates ran over to look after him, Naruto, while having an owlish look, faced his sister.

"That… was… AWESOME!" he yelled. "What was that style?"

"I'm not fully sure." Tokoyo said. Then, Naruto noticed she seemed to be digging into her past. "I just remember someone, maybe our father, training or fighting, making these kinds of moves. Even the man who trained me recognized them. And was able to help me exercise that style. I call it the thunder dance."

Naruto gave it a little thought. Indeed, the name suited what he saw. Her moves were somewhat like a dance. The momentum allowed putting more power into each kick or punch. And it also allowed for a quicker dodging. Now that he thought about it, even while training with Jiraiya, his taijutsu was quite poor. The only reason he was able to go this far with it was he ridiculous physique. But, he needed to learn a proper taijutsu stance if he was to survive. After all, many have already proofed that without it, no matter how strong, fast or durable he was Naruto won't survive long.

"You think… You could teach it to me?" he asked her, his eyes filled with hope.

"Umm… sure?" she answered.

"Alright!" the blonde cheered. "You'll see. You won't regret it, sis."

The two made their way. Little did they know that someone was watching them. A certain someone, wearing a rat mask. He was keeping a close eye on the two. Ready to strike should the need be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hyuga compound<strong>

She made her way down the hall to her father's private room. She wanted to let him know about her training progress and the mission. Hinata finally reached the door, hoping to finally see him smile.

"Father? I have something to tell you." She said as she opened the door. However, only now did she realize there was no one in here. "Father?" she asked, as if hoping he was simply somewhere out of her sight. She decided to use her byakugan, when she felt something under her feet. She looked down and found a picture lying on the floor. She picked it up. In her curiosity, she took a look at it. The picture showed three, brown-haired boys. She recognized the two, clearly twins, as her father and uncle. But she couldn't recognize the third, younger child.

Before anything, the picture was taken out of her hands. She looked in fear, trying to deliver a blow, only to find her father blocking it. She sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Hiashi, her father, asked in his usual, stern manner.

"I… I wanted… to let you know about my training progress as you wished, father." She answered. She saw his stone face getting even sterner.

"Later. I have things to do." He said, passing by. As he sat down, Hinata asked him something.

"Father? Who is than boy on the picture with you and uncle Hizashi?"

Hiashi's face seemed troubled for some reason. It was clearly paler. "That's… someone I have failed in the past." He answered with sorrow in his voice. Hinata could tell it was a sensitive topic. She decided not to ask anymore questions about it, when.. "He was a great relative, who proofed me many wrongs. It was he who inspired me to becoming a member of the Enforcers. It was him who proofed me that just being born as clan-head doesn't mean the same as being worthy. And still, despite that, I have failed him in the most important of matters."

"What would that be, father?"

"Hinata. Leave." Hiashi said with a very grim voice. The clan heiress knew all too well it will be better to do so. So she left. If she had stayed a little longer, she would notice Hiashi drop his head in shame. He recalled the past events. And all he could see was pain and jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>Torture and Interrogation Bureau<strong>

Tsunade was growing impatient. It's been hours already, and still she had no reports from Ibiki and Inoichi. Her experts never used to keep her waiting for this long. What was taking them this long? Plus, the council scheduled a meeting on the next day. She managed to learn it was about Tokoyo. Knowing them, they would want her and Naruto to stay apart. But she already made up her mind. She would not have them separated. This time things would not be the way they wanted.

Her train of thoughts stopped when Ibiki and Inoichi, Ino's father, came out of the interrogation room and into the office.

"Well, it's about time." He hokage commented, not hiding her irritation. "So what did you manage to take out of him?"

"Not much, to be blunt." Ibiki answered. "No matter what torture method I tried, he seemed to enjoy it more then previously."

"And his mind is a true maze. His insanity is just too much of a factor blocking me out." The Yamanaka reported.

"In other words- you have nothing." Tsunade clarified. She pinched her nose when she received a nod from both men. "Try again tomorrow. I want to know why they attacked lord Arata and his guild."

The trio left the complex. They left Madarame alone. The prisoner was sitting in the chair, unconscious. He went through extreme kind of torture, mental and physical, which he shouldn't have survived. Now he was left alone. Given time to rest.

His Insane smile appeared on his face when he realized he was alone.

All was going according to the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning<strong>

Lady Hokage was sitting in her office, drinking her morning tea. She had a meeting scheduled on now, before meeting the council. And that meeting had started. The guild master entered her office, accompanied by Obi and Zabuza. The bodyguards stopped by the entrance, while Arata took a seat.

"You wished to see me, Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Indeed. I was wondering why some rogue ninja would attack you, Lord Arata." Tsunade asked.

"Isn't it obvious? To take what valuable things I could have."

"Are you sure you don't have anything of great value? Some artifact? Weapon? Anyhing?"

"I doubt it. Unless, they were hired by some rival merchants, I'm afraid I can not help you." He said, waving his fingers in front of his face for entertainment. Tsunade gave him a dangerous look.

"Then tell me why is Momochi Zabuza, a rogue ninja, in your guild."

"I found him about five months ago. He was badly wounded, lying on the road. I took care of him. Surprisingly, he offered his services as gratitude. It wasn't until a week ago until I started to trust him.

"And you didn't bother to turn him in?"

"Before he offered his service, I did. But I believe in second chances."

"Then you're lucky to be still alive. You people will remain under surveillance as long as you are in this village."

"No need to tell us, Lady Hokage. We will behave until we can leave this village."

"Then his meeting has come to an end."

"I appreciate it, Lady Hokage." Lord Arata stood up and bowed before taking his leave. As he was going down the hall, his one visible eye narrowed in anger. That witch was threatening him. He would show her.

He would show her soon.

**To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6 Night out

**A.N. / This chapter is dedicated to Naruto intros, therefore the staff, I believe. I don't own Naruto or anything of the franchise.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**The night out**

Two weeks have past since the day Lord Arata and his guild have been attacked. It's been also two weeks since Naruto found his sister. And from the reports she's been given from ANBU assigned to keep an eye on her, it seemed like he Uzumaki kids were really getting along. Heck, there was even a time when Tokoyo addressed the fox-container 'little brother'. Tsunade was happy about that. She even stood up against the council's demand of separating the two. They didn't like how the female hokage stood up against them, but I was true that there was nothing to have it their way.

Of course, it wasn't perfect. The most annoying part was the majority of boys asking the red-haired girl out. This usually ended up with them getting beat up- especially Kiba. This reminded her of how she used to beat Jiraiya whenever he tried with her. It was pure comedy.

She returned to reality when she noticed a strange envelope on her desk. What was it? It was a strange, blue envelope with no information on it. Suspecting a trap or Naruto's prank, Tsunade carefully opened it. Nothing happened. So she pulled out the note inside and read it. She was requested to be a jury for the tonight's event. Wait. There was some kind of event tonight? Why wasn't she informed about it? Now she was going to make someone suffer. She pulled out her personal journal, when her calendar came into view. On it she had the present date circle with a note 'event'. She slapped herself. She has completely forgotten all about it. Tsunade quickly stood up and made her way to prepare for the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hidden Leaf Forest, event spot<strong>

The sun was low enough to turn the usual, calming blue sky into golden, giving everyone a strange, yet pleasant sensation. The stage was already complete, build by a few genin teams and some chunin and jonin volunteers. Everyone was looking forward to this event, for one reason or another.

Asuma was amongst the jonin overseeing the preparations. Right now he was helping the others set he tables. He wanted things to be perfect, as he was lately dating Kurenai. He even wanted to propose to her. He was about to start daydreaming. But before that could happen, someone caught his attention.

"Hey, Asuma." The Sarutobi clans-mate turned around to find Genma, Raido and Kurenai walking up to him. "Are you done yet?"

"We'll be ready. Trust me." The smoking ninja answered.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Raido answered.

"Oh, come on. There's no way we'll skip this."

"So it's true?" Genma asked.

"Yup. Kuromaru will be singing." Asuma assured. Then he smiled in a devilish fashion. "And you all know what people say."

"Yeah. He hates singing." Raido replied. "His singing skills must be so poor that it must be embarrassing."

"Finally some blackmail material against that sociopath!" Genma cried in joy. Finally, after all these missions with him, they would have something to turn his life into a nightmare. Finally, they would embarrass him for everything.

"You guys are pathetic." Kurenai commented.

"Oh, c'mon, Kurenai. Don't tell me he never got on your nerves." Asuma said.

The genjutsu mistress gave it a thought.

"Alright…. Let's do this. I've got my camera."

The four grinned insanely.

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

The event has finally started. People gathered in families. Most of which came dressed in yukata. However, some of the shinobi, decided to come dressed in a more traditional ninja clothing-minus the mask. There were plenty of stands with games and food. The children were running around playing. Some of the staff was already preparing the fireworks, while the others were making the final preparations at the stage.

Surprisingly, the Raikage himself arrived to the village on this day. It wasn't the event he wanted to attend to. He had business with Tsunade to see to. So he's been here for three days now. Since he wasn't going to leave until next day, he decided to have some fun. Okay, to be honest, his daughter threatened him to. So what choice did he have?

"I'm surprised you're enjoying yourself, Lord Raikage." Darui, his bodyguard at the moment, commented.

"Hmph. It's good to have a break from time to time, I'll admit that." The muscular kage admitted. "Still, the whole mood will be ruined when I'll hear his rapping. I'd better scold him so he doesn't…"

He never got to finish that sentence, as someone kicked him in the shin. "Dad! What did I say?" Akemi, his daughter, started to scold him. "If you try anything to uncle Bee, I'll quit your special training program."

"Okay, papa will behave." Raikage cried. Darui slapped his face in disbelieve.

"Ah, Lord Raikage. It is surprising to find you here." Tsunade commented. Raikage turned around to find her dressed like a princess. "So, what are your feelings about the main event?" she asked.

"I don't really care. At least until I learn what it is." He answered with no excitement.

"In that case, perhaps, you should consider leaving the place, Lord A." Arata joined the conversation.

"No thanks. I think I'll at least learn what that is."

"Grim as always, I see."

"You should see him during the conversation we had, Arata." Tsunade commented. A thick vein appeared on A's head. Everyone was making fun of his temper.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" A roared.

* * *

><p><strong>The stage<strong>

The main event was coming. Only minutes way from the start. Everybody was excited. Especially the contestants.

"This s troublesome. How did I get myself into this?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Because Ino dragged you into it." Lee answered.

"Oh, right. She wants me to win that price money for her since her throat aches."

"This is unyouthful that she can't sing." Lee cried.

"Yeah, I bet." Shikamaru answered, more to himself.

"Hush. It's about to start." Ryu shut them up.

On the stage, the lights were directed at the stage. In the middle, there was a microphone. Everyone waited for something to happen. Finally, a sole figure appeared. I was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man with blond hair, beard and mustache, wearing sunglasses. The man entered the light and started.

"Hello to you fools, ya fools/. Killer Bee keeps his cools. A pleasure for me it is, / To tell y'all this. To the party I welcome you. / And hope that it shall do. Wheee!"

Silence fell. Some people even sweat dropped. What's with this guy? Rapping out of nowhere? Killer Bee coughed and pulled himself together.

"Anyway, thanks y'all for comin' here. And also, I'm honored to host this whole thing. Anyway, let's start this. We've got many contestants. So we'll have plenty of fun. Enjoy yourselves. Wheee! Now, here's our first contestant: a certain beauty, which's going to make all guys embarrass themselves. Give it up for Shizune!"

A loud applause was heard as the black-haired kunoichi entered the light. She began to sing.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 3: Blue Bird)**

**Habataitara modorenai to itte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

**Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu**

**Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta**

**Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo**

**Ima kotoba ni kawatteku**

**Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete**

**Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu**

**Habataitara modorenai to itte**

**Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora**

**Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte**

**Furikiru hodo**

**Aoi aoi ano sora**

**Aoi aoi ano sora**

**Aoi aoi ano sora**

A loud applause could be heard. Some even whistled. No one noticed, but Tsunade smiled. Soon Shizune got off the stage, and Killer Bee reentered.

"Yo, that was great, fools, ya fools. Personally, I liked it. So, let us see what our next contestant has for us. He's a young man with passion and great hopes for his future, facing the world with great optimism. Give it up for Rock Lee."

**(Naruto intro 4: GO!)**

**We are Fighting Dreamers **

**Takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers **

**Narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers **

**Shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Go!)**

**You punch like a dangan liner!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?**

**Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta**

**Saa kokoro no me**

**Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)**

**Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!**

**We are Fighting Dreamers **

**Takami wo mezashite**

**Fighting Dreamers **

**Narifuri kamawazu**

**Fighting Dreamers **

**Shinjiru ga mama ni**

**Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!**

**Right here Right now (Go!)**

**You punch like a drunken RIDER!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!**

**Right here Right now (Go!)**

**You punch like a dangan liner!**

**Right here Right now (Burn!)**

**Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!)**

Applause. People even started to whistle. Then Guy stood up.

"LEE! THAT WAS YOUTHFUL!"

"GUYSENSEI! THIS ONE WAS FOR YOU FOR THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted back.

"Erm… O~kay, let's go on." Killer bee announced. "Now the next contestant is a genius with masosadistic tendencies. Let us all welcome Ganju!"

People cheered. Then they stopped when they saw Ganju dressed in a cowboy fashion, holding a guitar. He simply sat down on a chair and started.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 10: New Song)**

**Aa, Ibitsuna merodi ite dekita aisarerubeki ikimono da**

**Seika wa agerarenakutemo kokoro ga utatte iru kara**

**Aa, Dore dake tsuyoi ame koete aisarerubeki ikimono ka?**

**Yakusoku ga mamorenakutemo kokoro wa utatte iru kedo**

**Dono doa nokku shite aketaraii**

**Aketara doko e mukattara ii**

**Hitori ja kaerenai kara**

**Dareka wo matte itadake**

**Kimi ga ima ichiban aitai hito wa dare?**

**Kokoro no naka de dake hanaseru hito no kazu wa fuete iku**

**Dakara Tsuyoku naritakatta tada**

**Bokura mada yomitarinai monogatari**

**Muriyari owarenai koto wakattete**

**Daremo mina jibun no mama**

**Tsuyoku naritakatta kara**

There was only silence. As if nobody knew how to react. What was with this choreography?

Killer Bee decided o speak now. "Well… that was… original. Well, the others will have a hard time beating that one. But maybe our next contestant will manage. Let's hear it for Haruno Sakura."

Sakura entered the stage. She was a bit nervous. Yet she was not about to lose to that.

**(Naruto intro 3: Kanashimi Wo Yasashia Ni)**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni**

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni**

**Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite**

**Mou ikkai**

**Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae**

**Homerareruno ga suki nano desuka?**

**Naritai jibun wo surikaetemo**

**Egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?**

**Hajimaridake yume mite kiru**

**Sono saki nara itsuka jibun no ude de**

**Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo**

**Katachi no nai mono dake**

**Te ni iretemo nakushitemo**

**Kizukanu mama**

**Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni**

**Jibun rashisa wo chikara ni**

**Mayoinagara demo ii arukidashite**

**Mou ikkai**

There was the applause. It wasn't like somebody wouldn't beat Ganju's performance. Now they could enjoy the event again.

"Alright yo. This was a big one. But, will our pinky keep this up? Or will our next singer beat her? Say hello to our next contestant. Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru entered the stage. And you could already tell he wanted to leave the stage. Still, he couldn't So he started to sing.

**(Naruto intro 5:** **Seishun Kyōsōkyoku)**

**Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide**

**Soredemo bokura shinpura na**

**Omoi wo tsukutae tai dake na no fukimeru**

**Kusunda ano hi no kaze wa**

**Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete**

**Kimi to warau ima ikiru no da Yeah!**

**Soredemo kono dekigoto ga…**

**Kimi wo kurushimeru darou**

**Dakarakoso sayonara nanda**

**Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni**

**Anata to watachi audake**

**Yagate bokura wa**

**Sore ga subete dato kigatsuite **

**kanashimi wo hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake**

**Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte**

**Tokeau no yo**

**Baby!**

The people pleased. Ino was glad. She was afraid Shikamaru was going to pull something off. Luckily, he didn't do anything.

"Cool. Looks like we have a big competition hear, people. So let's see another sucker, I mean singer, who thinks about joining the others. He's a young swordsman and a self-proclaimed philosopher- Niigetsu Ryu."

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 4: Closer)**

**Mijika ni aru mono**

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**

**Amari ni chikasugite**

**Miushinatte shimaisou**

**Anata ga saikin taiken shita**

**Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka**

**Megumare sugiteite**

**Omoidasenai kamo**

**Ima koko ni iru koto**

**Iki wo shiteiru koto**

**Tade sore dake no koto ga**

**Kiseki da to kizuku**

**You know the closer you get to something**

**The tougher it is to see it**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Mijika ni aru mono**

**Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to**

**Amari ni chikasugite**

**Miushinatte shimaisou**

**Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni**

**Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni**

**And I'll never take it for granted**

**Let's go!**

There was silence for a while. But then everyone cheered. Ryu bowed and left the stage.

"Whoa, that was hot, fools, ya fools. Another big shot left the stage. Raised the stakes. Will he keep his place? Our next contestant may have something to say about that. Let us welcome Hyuga Hinata."

There only a few applauses. The Hyuga heiress gulped at first. But when she saw her crush, she gathered the courage and started.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 9: Lovers)**

**Kimi wa ima namida nagashita**

**Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**

**Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo**

**Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

**Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai**

**Hontou wa kowai kuseni**

**Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni**

**Hisshi de hashirinukete kita**

**Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta**

**Kono mama issho ni iru kara**

**Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo**

Kimi wa ima namida nagashita

**Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni**

**Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo**

**Natsu no sora miagete sakenda**

**Natsu no sora miagete niranda**

After she finished, she fainted. Just being on stage was too bold for her.

"Well, that's one way to finish things. Well, maybe next one will be less nervous…"

* * *

><p>Far in the distance, one f the Sound ninja was watching the situation in the Hidden Leaf. He immediately reported things to his master Orochimaru, vie the radio. In his base, the serpent sage gritted his teeth.<p>

"Sssinging and fesstival. What nonsensssse." Orochimaru grunted.

"Still, it would be a perfect time to strike them, if they feel so relaxed, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto proposed.

"No. I have no interesst in attacking them at the moment. Bessidesss, Sssasuke's body is sstill recovering from those injuriess he ssssuffered during his defection from the Leaf."

"Lord Orochimaru!" One of his followers entered, panicking. "One of your test subjects, Subject M. 1.03 went berserk! We can't contain it!"

Orochimaru made his anger known and killed the man. Then, he made his way to the laboratory. Once he arrived, he saw his ninja die as they tried to hold the enormous purple-black serpent with horns.

"Why is it that I must do everything by myself?" the serpent sage asked and entered the room.

"Lord Orochimaru…!" Kabuto tried to stop him. But then he backed away.

**(Naruto intro 8: Re:member)**

**Kakeru narase sonzai wo koko ni iru to**

**Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru**

**Kawari yuku kisetsu no naka wo**

**Ikinuku tabi ni bokura**

**Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo**

**(just looks like a survival game)**

**Nagareteku jikan no naka ni**

**Okizari ni shita omoi wo**

**Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita**

**Kuzure kaketa toki kodoku wo shitte**

**Deaeta bokura hitori ja nai**

**Sarake dase kanjou wo**

**Banjou no omoi wo**

**Namidame ga unmei wo kaete yuku**

**Yami ni uchi narase kodou wo**

**Kitto aeru yo**

**Onaji itami no hata no moto de**

Everyone in the room looked at their master like a madman. Surprisingly, the beast was calming down. And eventually, by the end of the song, it entered its cage. The shinobi locked it just as their lord finished. Everyone felt relief.

"The subject is locked, my Lord." One ninja reported. Orochimaru killed him by cutting his throat.

"Sso I noticcced." He commented. Then he made his way back to his throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the Hidden Leaf<strong>

Everyone clapped hearing Another Leaf ninja's song. Then Killer Bee decided to announce another singer.

"And now, the next contestant, who's voice is going to move you all. One way or another. Any way, let us welcome Hidodama."

The woman entered as people applauded. Once she reached the microphone…

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 5: Hotaru no Hitari)**

**SHA LA LA itsuka kitto**

**Boku wa te ni suru n' da**

**Hakanaki mune ni sotto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

**Aitaku naru no shoudou**

**Nakitaku naru no junjou**

**Natsu no hi ni tobikonda**

**Hotaru wa kaeranai**

**Anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite**

**Kizutsuku mama unazuita ne**

**Kanashii hodo inochi yurameiteita**

**SHA LA LA itsuka kitto**

**Boku wa te ni suru n' da**

**Hakanaki mune ni sotto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

**SHA LA LA itoshiki hito**

**Anata mo miete iru no**

**Mabayui tsuki ga sotto**

**Ashita wo terashite**

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite**

People congratulated her. It was beautiful. Afterwards the next contestant entered- Uzumaki Naruto. Some were snickering, expecting him to sing like a drunk. The blonde started.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 6 – Sign)**

**I realize the screaming pain ****  
><strong>**Hearing loud in my brain ****  
><strong>**But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar**

**Can You Hear Me (2x)**

**Can You Hear Me (So am I)**

**wasurete shimaeba ii yo, kanji na kunacchaeba ii  
>surimuita kokoro ni futa wo shitanda<strong>

kizutsuitatte heiki da yo, mou itami wa nai kara ne  
>sono ashi wo hikizuri nagara mo<p>

miushinatta  
>jibun jishin ga<br>oto wo tatete  
>kuzureteitta<p>

kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga...

tsutae ni kita yo, kizuato tadotte  
>sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni<br>oboeteru kana namida no sora wo  
>ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta<br>sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda

For a while, there was silence. Naruto dropped his head in defeat. Like he suspected, they all looked down at him. But soon, he heard two people clapping. As he looked, they were Tokoyo and Killer Bee. Soon after, he could hear the applause. Louder and louder. The audience was actually cheering for the fox-container. At least some. The boy smiled before making his way off the stage.

"That touched me, dudes. Now, we have two more contestants left. So first off, let's hear it for Hyuga Neji." Killer Bee gave the young Hyuga his cue. Neji confidently entered the stage and started.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 8- Diver)**

**Ano suiheisen ga toozakatte iku**

**Aosugita sora ni wa ashita sura egake nakute**

**Iki mo deki nai kurai yodonda hito no mure **

**Boku wa itsukara koko ni moguri kondanda? **

**Kanashimi nante haki dashite mae dake mitereba iindakke **

**Sore ja totemo matomo de irare nai **

**Subete wo boku ga teki ni mawashitemo hikari o kasuka ni kanjiterunda **

**Soko made yukeso nara… **

**Iki o shitakute koko wa kurushikute **

**Yami o miageru dake no boku ja ukabu houhou monai daiba **

**Iki wo shite mite **

**Tada no shiawase ni kitsuitara mou nidoto oborenai yo **

Neji made way off once he finished not caring for the applause. And it was quite a loud one.

"Did you all hear that? What a voice. Though not as good as mine. Anyway here's our final contestant. Let's hear it for Nekokage Kuromaru."

At this point, all the shinobi pulled out what they brought to memorize this moment. After all, they framed the Brute of the Leaf into participating. They all heard he disliked singing. Now they would humiliate him. As they saw the giant approach the microphone, they all smile, ready to plug their ears. Kuromaru took a deep breath and started.

**(Naruto Shippuden intro 7: Tomei Datta Sekai0**

**Ano hi hontou ni ushinatta mono tte nan datta kke?**

**Tou ni wasurete shimatta yo**

**Yuugure de futari sukoshi zutsu mienakunatte ite**

**Sore na no ni bokura kaerezu ni ita**

**Dokoka ni kowaresou na moroi kokoro**

**Tsuyogaru kotoba de ootte kakushite'ru**

**Ootte kakushite'ru**

**Sayonara aenakunatta tte**

**Bokura wa tsuzuki ga aru kara**

**Kimi no inai sekai datte hashiru yo**

**Itsuka no itami wo… **

**Koete…  
>Koete<strong>

Silence fell even Killer Bee dropped his mic. Only a cricket could be heard. The guy was talking with such a deep brutal baritone, and while singing… some women even ad blood rushing from their noses- even Tsunade. Finally, loud cheers broke the silence.

"Alright, yo. That was some singing./ And I hear victory ringing. Many as good singin' / But only one dude is winnin'. Who's that gonna be? / Answer to Killer Bee."

Killer Bee rapped, and awaited for the jury to hand him the envelope. The host opened it.

"And the winner is…"

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

**Orochimaru's true song**

"Lord Orochimaru!" One of his followers entered, panicking. "One of your test subjects, Subject M. 1.03 went berserk! We can't contain it!"

Orochimaru made his anger known and killed the man. Then, he made his way to the laboratory. Once he arrived, he saw his ninja die as they tried to hold the enormous purple-black serpent with horns.

"Why is it that I must do everything by myself?" the serpent sage asked and entered the room.

"Lord Orochimaru…!" Kabuto tried to stop him. But then he backed away.

**(Penguins of Madagascar: Porpoise Power Ballad)**

**Only I, Orochimaru know **

**How to tame this beast and so…**

**Won't you listen… to my power ballad solo?**

**My solo.**

**In a world of mediocre minds**

**Where genius is dissed by ignoramus mankind**

**Prepare to be… heh… pleasantly astounded.**

**Astounded, oh…**

**I wanna control you**

**(Want to control you)**

**I, I wanna make you mine.**

**I wanna cajole you**

**(Want to cajole you)**

**An offer that I hope you shan't decline.**

**I've got a liar of devotion,**

**And you're the one for me.**

**A mutant disaster!**

**But I'll be your master!**

**And together we'll be!**

**In wonderful wicked harmony!**

**Like a beautiful evil destiny!**

**Livin' large!**

**In absolute charge!**

**Of the village of Hidden Leaf!**

**I've got a liar of devotion,**

**And you're the one for me.**

**You're the one… for me.**

Everyone were in absolute disbelieve seeing this. As Orochimaru was singing, the humongous mutant snake was dancing, even showing some affection towards the sage. Is wrapped itself around the pale man, in a hugging manner and obediently crawled into its cage. The Sound ninja quickly closed it.

"That's something you don't see every day." One ninja commented.

"Tell me about it." The other replied.


	8. Chapter 7 Deceptions and betrayals 1

**Chapter 7**

**Deceptions and betrayals- part 1**

"THIS IS WORKING ON MY NERVES! IT'S BEEN 5 DAYS ALREADY! HOW MUCH LONGER MUST WE WAIT?" Ai shouted in frustration. They were supposed to begin their operation a long time ago. Meanwhile, they were forced to camp around the Hidden Leaf Village for five days. Senbonzakura took his medicine and eyed his teammate.

"We will wait as long as we need to, Aoi. Unless you know how to enter the village undetected." He said earning the green-haired man's shaking head for an answer. "Then I suggest you do something productive in the meantime."

"You think you're so smart and cool, don't you, Senbonzakura?" Aoi growled, pulling out his umbrella. Senbonzakura didn't seem intimidated. Yet he reached for his sword.

"You are merely at the chunin level, Aoi, while I was able to overpower Hatake Kakashi. You really think you can fight me?"

The two were ready to attack each other. While the green-haired man was giving the glare, prepared to make hand seals, the swordsman looked at him as if his blade was just an inch away from the throat. Before they could do anything, Aoi found himself trapped in a crystal.

"Enough, Aoi." Guren scolded him. "We have a difficult mission ahead of us. You'd best save that frustration for the Leaf ninja. Especially that blonde who beat you up like that." Aoi looked down in anger. But then he came to realize she was right. Better save one's strength for the enemy rather then waste it on the teammates. Guren undid the crystal and turned to face the team leader. "So, Senbonzakura, what exactly are we waiting for?"

Senbonzakura looked at her for a second. Then his attention turned towards the village with the faces of the past hokage sculptured in the mountain. "Our agent has managed to infiltrate the Hidden Leaf. For the past two weeks, that agent was able to gather information on the village, which will able us to better attack it. Also, the target is in there. We will be able to do that by luring them out when face 2 is complete."

"And how re we supposed to get our agent out of there?" Aoi questioned. "We can't just get in there. And I doubt they'll ignore the run away."

"This is the best part. By using that man. Once the ruckus starts, it will serve as our smoke screen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

"Boy, that training was rough." Naruto said, all sweating. Yet he was grinning to his sister widely. "But you know- I'm glad you're here now, sis."

Tokoyo was surprised by that. "What do you mean, Naruto?"

"I mean, I was always treated like trash. Insulted, beaten. I felt all alone and not wanted. I managed to make friends, yet I still felt casted aside. Now that I have a real family member alive, that I am with you, I feel like I found my place in this world. Thank you, big sister."

Tokoyo looked at the blonde with wonder. He knew her only for so little time, yet he accepted her so fast. He bonded with her. She smiled at this. She was happy to have a brother like this. She grew up lonely. Now she had someone taking care of her like she did over him. She looked to the side in deep thoughts.

"Something wrong, Tokoyo?" Naruto interrupted her thoughts.

"N-no. Nothing is wrong. Just a thought crossed my mind. That's all." She answered. "Now come on. Let's hit the Ichiraku's while I have an appetite." She raced him to the stand.

"Bet I'll get there first." Naruto claimed loudly.

In the other part of the village, near the Hokage Tower, lord Arata was talking with some of his employees. He was making sure they checked everything. The supplies were counted properly. The wagons were repaired. Most people recovered from their wounds. As he was going to ask another topic, he was approached by Obi. The merchant lord dismissed everyone as turned his attention to his bodyguard.

"What do you have to report, Obi?" Arata asked him.

"Everything is set, master." Obi reported.

Arata smiled under his bandages. "Perfect. Let the guild know we will start at noon."

"Yes, master." Obi rushed off to the village. The day Arata was waiting for has finally come. His memories returned tat day. He ran his hand through his face, aching. He would have his way now.

* * *

><p><strong>T&amp;I Bureau<strong>

Madarame was smoking. Literally. He looked like a dish freshly pulled out from the oven. While normally anyone else would be crying in pain, loosing their mind because of this torture, he was merely smiling insanely, as usual. Ibiki was having enough of it. Few days earlier he had Kuromaru, Kakashi and even Kurenai try to pull something out of him. None was successful. It was as if pain, both physical and mental, meant nothing for this guy. Either his endurance was unbelievably high or his insanity made him immune to pain. No matter which, he was just unbreakable.

"I am growing tired of this, you scum." Ibiki faced the bald guy. "Listen- I know that somewhere, deep down, you want this torture routine to end. So why don't you make it easy o yourself and tell us what we want to know? Huh?"

Madarame just giggled. "Is that the best you can offer?"

"You really want to suffer 24 hours none stop? I assure you that, despite of what I saw, you won't endure that. No one can endure the pain this long. It's just impossible."

"Fine." Madarame replied, giving it a second of thinking. Ibiki smiled.

"Good. So tell us your name."

"Madarame."

"And what village do you come from?"

Madarame just faced the interrogator with his smile. "Isn't there anything more important you should ask me about?"

Ibiki glared at him and pressed his throat with his forearm. "Listen, you punk. I'll decide what question is important at the moment. Got it?"

"Oh, but I think the information I want to share with you might stop a great disaster that is about to come. Or is it that you don't care?"

Ibiki eyed him for a moment. What was this guy's game? He couldn't break him for the past few days. And now he was willing to cooperate?

"Fine." Ibiki answered. "Let's hear it. What is it that you would ay to the right question?"

"What question?" Madarame mocked.

"Why did you and your teammates attack he caravan of the Seven Lucky Gods Guild?" Ibiki roared.

"To stop him."

"What are you talking about?" Ibiki was a bit confused.

"You really think that guy, Arata, is such a noble man? He's a scum, scheming against us shinobi."

"Don't toy with me, you trash."

"Oh, I'm not toying with you. Honestly, we gain nothing from lying to you about him. We merely gain from telling the truth about him. Even as we speak, he's preparing his little revolution against the ninja of this village."

"Why you lying little…"

"Didn't you wonder how exactly the Hidden Cave Village vanished from the face of the world 10 years ago?" Madarame asked.

Now that got Ibiki off guard. He recalled the Hidden Cave Village. It used to be a shinobi village in the Tea Country. The shinobi in there were extremely famous for discipline, taijutsu and kenjutsu, teamwork and strategy. However, the village one day was just destroyed. To date no one solve the mystery as to why such a powerful village vanished. But now as the head interrogator thought about it…

"Now you get it. It was an inside job. That guy destroyed our proud village because he was in the village. He knew where to hit, when and how. And t top it all out, this village will share the fate of our people."

Ibiki sweated. Such deception. The guild lord would actually do that? But why? Then again- this guy could be lying. He needed to question him more to find something out of place, to confirm he was lying. But before he could do anything, he heard an explosion and the complex shook. Some dust fell from the ceiling. Ibiki looked at Madarame, who slowly, yet confidently, raised his head with the most insane smile he has ever seen.

"It has… begun."

* * *

><p>There were explosions in various areas. The places to explode were mainly the armory, Jonin Stand-by Station, Hidden Leaf Hospital, Ninja Tool Research Facility and all the bridges except for one. Also, the routes to shelter were cut off.<p>

Tsunade looked outside the window. She didn't like what she saw. Even tough the Leaf ninja were doing their best, they were being killed. Some would have their own equipment explode others would get killed by the enemy. This was a very well planned attack. She only wondered who was behind this.

Her answer came when the door was barged allowing Lord Arata, Obi and a few of his personal soldiers enter the office.

"Lady Tsunade." Arata said. "You are my prisoner. At least until my guild destroys your village."

Tsunade glared at him. "Why, Arata?" Tsunade shouted, as a smoke bomb hit her in the face. She hit two soldiers, before realizing that the smoke was some kind of paralyzing toxin she fell to her knees, as Arata's men tied her up.

"'Why?' you ask? It's simple, really. To ensure you shinobi know your place in this world."

"What are you talking about?"

"You shinobi are nothing more than tools, hired to do work for us. Work like keeping us save, assassinating the opposition, protecting a noble from assassins, taking the information the enemy gathered on us and gather it on them combat behind enemy lines and so on. At least that's what your job originally was." Lord Arata walked past her and looked out the window, watching the village standing in fire. "However, as f today, you shinobi are more than tools. Unfortunately, you are lately nothing more than bandits. You allow shinobi from villages in other countries to walk freely through your lands. You allow the rogue ninja to walk out of your village. And when innocents get involved, you allow casualties if it means you can get them. It sickens me. By destroying your hidden villages, I will have all the shinobi know that unless they remember not to bite the hand that feeds them, they will die."

Tsunade glare at the man. Rage was building up in her. "You're insane!"

"Then have your family killed by ninja from two different fractions fight before your eyes! Have them kill your family, while you walk out alive, scared like me!" Arata shouted at her, removing the bandages off his face. His face, the face of an old man, was covered in burns and scars. No wonder he was covering his face. "Then, and only then, tell me that I'm insane. But never when you don't know what's it like to loose everything in a fight you were dragged in by outsiders."

Tsunade's head dropped. What he said was mostly true, no matter what she thought. In every battle of the shinobi, it would always be the innocents, people who had nothing to do with the ninja world, who would suffer the most. Many children became orphans because of that. Many people lost their loved ones because the shinobi chose to fight in the inhabited area. Tears ran down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>T&amp;I Bureau<strong>

Madarame was just sitting for a while. Not minding the situation outside, he was just smiling. The ninja left him all alone. Not a living soul was around to guard him, sitting in this dark room, shackled to this chair. He giggled.

The time has come to execute the plan.

He focused his chakra into his hands and in a few seconds he shattered hat held him. He was finally free. He stood up and stretched himself. A loud crack could be heard from his knuckles and neck.

"Thanks for the entertainment, suckers." He said to himself, making his way out.

He walked out the building, to find the shinobi and guild soldiers fighting. While the fight seemed to be in guild's favor, Madarame knew all too well that this village would not fall this easily. He looked to his left, at the tree. He ran over to it and started digging. After a few minutes he dug out a bag. There were the things that were being gathered by him every night since he got here. Now was about damn time to leave this dump hole. He jumped up to the rooftops and made his way to towards the southern gate, the meeting point.

* * *

><p><strong>The streets<strong>

Another soldier fell. Than another. Kakashi and Guy were breathing a bit hard. They didn't expect there to be this many opponents. He was certain the guild had more merchants then soldiers. It would appear the whole guild was a masquerade. Hatake looked to his right just in time to dodge another stab and delivered a powerful kick to the man's gut.

"This is ridiculous." Guy commented. "Why would an old friend suddenly turn on us? And even if he planning this all along, why now?"

"Not sure. Maybe he stated were weakest now. Or maybe he wasn't yet ready to strike back year ago, despite us being weaken by Orochimaru's invasion."

"Still… this is unyouthful to do this." Guy took own two more soldiers.

Kakashi was about to say something, when he sensed something coming from his right. He turned to face a guild warrior all tied up. Tied up in chains of chakra. The jonin took a look to see Tokoyo behind the soldier. He also noticed Naruto next to her, putting down two other opponents.

"So you guys made it." He said.

"Yeah, but… Kakashi-sensei, what's happening?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure myself. It looks like we were betrayed."

"Betrayed? By whom?" Tokoyo asked.

"By the Seven Lucky Gods Merchant Guild. But I can't say why? Anyway, I think it'll be better if you guys go and help the civilians."

The siblings looked at each other. Tokoyo nodded. Naruto didn't really want to eave the fight, but there were priorities. He nodded in response.

The two made their way. Kakashi let Guy know to move to the next area, when he felt something. Something familiar.

He dodged just in time. He was still cut, but managed to avoid a fatal blow. He looked around and found a familiar face.

"We meet again, Hatake Kakashi." Senbonzakura said. "And your still fight with that eye of yours. Are you really the student of the Fourth Hokage?"

"So I'm using the sharingan. You make it sound like it's unfair."

"I hate people with genetic abilities. Especially the Hyuga and the Uchiha. They claim to be superior, yet they need their eyes for every single battle. They can not do a thing without it. The Hyuga are blind without the byakugan. And the Uchiha- they are powerless without sharingan. And you act just like them, using that eye for every fight. I doubt you can fight even a genin without that eye. People with genetic ability are even worse than talentless shinobi. They cannot do a single move without their heritage. Then again, the Nekokage clan is likely the only exception, since they never use it unless the engage in the fight where they are left with no other choice. Not like these words reach someone as arrogant as you."

"You're calling me arrogant?" Kakashi glared at him. "You're the one who looks at me as if I'm inferior."

"Don't get me wrong. I see you for a trash. But I also realize you're far too dangerous to be taken lightly."

Kakashi's eyes widened when he saw Senbonzakura's stance. "Niikai: Zangetsu!" the swordsman launched his attack. Kakashi jumped to his left to avoid the attack. And just in time. But then his enemy appeared right before him, ready to stab him in the head.

But Senbonzakura retreated. Guy almost kicked him. At the same time Kakashi felt something in the air. Something was odd.

"Sorry, I can't let you hurt my rival, boy." Guy said, ready to attack. Senbonzakura didn't seem impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Hidodama and Hiashi were sneaking towards the Hokage Tower. They were able to pass the majority of these guys. Now their primal concern was how to enter the tower without getting the attention the enemy. They were clearly trained to find them. This had to work. After all, capturing the hokage was likely taken into calculations. Plus, Hiashi could see with his byakugan what was happening in there.

"This is bad." Hiashi said. "Tsunade is in there with about ten other people. Why isn't she fighting?" He focused more on his eyes and saw everything. "Looks like they managed to drug her."

"Cowards. They're gonna pay." Hidodama growled. Then she turned to face Hiashi. "Any bright ideas how do we get in, Confucius?"

"Well we can't enter through the front door. It's a fool's tactic. We need to use stealth instead."

"Right, but we can't take too long. So we can't use the back door. The ventilation shafts, on the other hand, are too small for us."

"We could try and jump in through the window straight into the room."

"No. they'll see us coming before we even climb high enough." She responded. Just then Hiashi noticed a platoon of soldiers surrounding them.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Tokoyo were running towards where the civilians might be. They were running as fast as they could. Just then the blonde noticed something on the rooftop.<p>

It was Madarame.

He stopped and decided to follow him. The red-head saw her brother changing directions and followed.

"Naruto. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"That guy… He's trying to get away." He responded.

"Just let him go. We have our mission to accomplish."

"What if this guy has information that may save this village? Or maybe he knows about this Raiga guy your after?" that got her attention. She remembered telling him about her hunt for him and never managing to catch him. "I'm not letting him get away. This guy, as far as we know, is the only reliable information source we have."

Madarame continued his race to the gate. He turned to find himself chased. He took a good look at the two. Then he smiled. The target was after him.

All according to the plan.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.  Hope you like what you're reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 8 Deceptions and betrayals 2

**Chapter 8**

**Deceptions and betrayals- part 2**

The next group fell. Then another. Anko, Ryu, Tenten, Kuromaru and Neji were standing in circle, pushing the enemy back. The enemy kept coming, but in lesser number. This definitely meant they were running out of men power or gathering their forces elsewhere.

"Anko! Tenten! Shoot these guys! Ryu! Neji! Shield them!" Kuromaru ordered. The chunin obey and proceeded. The kunoichi pulled out their kunai and launched them at the incoming wave, while Neji and Ryu deflected the incoming arrows. Then they all saw this big man with a hammer rushing onto them, hitting anyone in his path. Kuromaru growled and dashed at him, ramming any soldier he could. As they were getting closer to each other, the Leaf Enforcer pulled out a scroll and unsealed a hammer. The two strike roaring. A thunderous noise echoed throughout the village. As the dust fell, Kuromaru was standing in a bored manner over his opponent, whose entire chest was smashed.

"What a wimp. Don't people know hammer is such a dangerous thing to use?" he commented, making everyone nearby sweat drop.

"You know what, Ryu? I wonder if this guy is really a jonin-sensei material you sure he didn't teach you how to be insane like him?" Tenten asked the Niigetsu heir, who just shrugged.

"You can get used to that." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Southern gate<strong>

Aoi and Guren beat the guards out cold. They wanted to kill everyone, but didn't want to face Senbonzakura's wrath. So they were now just waiting for their teammates. They didn't have to wait long though. Madarame landed just between them.

"Hiya, suckers." He greeted them.

"Madarame. You're late." Guren spoke.

"Yeah, well, y'know, I had to wait for this whole thing to start." He excused himself. "Plus, their torture methods were kinda fun. Oh, and Aoi… I have a present for you." Madarame opened the bag and pulled out a small, metallic rod, which he threw to him.

Aoi smiled as he examined the thing.

"So it's finally mine. The Second Hokage's Thunder Sword." Aoi became ecstatic. He heard rumors of this weapon. He longed for it ever since he heard about it. And now it was his. The most powerful weapon in the Leaf was his.

His senses kicked in. his activated the blade and deflected the incoming kunai. Just in time. Then Naruto and Tokoyo landed before the trio. All five people glared at each other.

"You… It's you again." Aoi growled.

"So it's a rematch, huh?" Naruto commented. "Fine by me." He cracked his knuckles.

"Don't get so cocky, brat." Madarame spoke. "Despite missing a member, you're still at the disadvantage."

"Still… it's gonna be a tough one Right, sis?" Naruto asked Tokoyo, who was already surrounded by her chakra chains.

"You bet." She answered, swinging her weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>By the Hokage Tower<strong>

Two more fell. But they just kept pressing on. Hiashi and Hidodama were oozing their advantage. Slowly, but surely. If only they could hurry things up. They needed to save their kage. But why did they keep coming? Just how many more soldiers were there?

"This is bad." Hiashi said, scanning the area. "Their armor was designed to protect them from chakra. Plus, it would appear to be shinobi-made, since it seems to heal their wounds."

"So these guys are using our gear against us, right?" the woman asked smiling. "Then we'll just have to make sure the stay down for a little longer."

"Any ideas on how we do that?" Hiashi asked. Hidodama stayed silent.

The soldiers tightened the circle around them. They were trying to overpower them? That wouldn't work. Then they were just waiting for the Leaf ninja to loose their strength. Though that would take a long time. These two were the Shinobi Enforcers- meaning they were amongst the strongest. And yet somehow that wasn't enough at the moment. These guys were giving them a hard time.

Yet fate seemed to favor them. A huge blade cut through the enemy. That surprised the two. In a manner of seconds, they noticed a mist covering the area. Not even Hiashi could see anything. They could only hear the cries of the dying men. After a while, the mist faded, revealing a single figure standing over the dead bodies. A familiar figure at that, carrying a huge blade- Momochi Zabuza. The shinobi swordsman eyed the two, who took their stance, ready to fight him.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"So you're not with them?" Hidodama asked.

"Not like this. I thought I could find a way to redeem myself. However, it would appear my redemption is not with this trash." Zabuza growled, stabbing the nearby corpse. "So, you need to get to your hokage or what?"

"Actually yes, we do." Hiashi answered. "Any ideas on how we do that?"

"Actually I might have one." The master of silent killing answered, smirking under his mask.

* * *

><p>Another doze of the drug was administered to Tsunade. She had to hand it to him- Lord Arata wasn't taking any chances with her he ordered to drug her every 15 minutes. It was so far effective. She couldn't use her chakra to use her medical jutsu. Furthermore, she couldn't use her strength to free herself. Still, she tried other methods, being careful not to get caught. She looked t the merchant lord, who was enjoying the view. The village was burning. His invasion seemed successful. He finally finished wrapping the bandages back onto his face. He relaxed while watching. Victory seemed his.<p>

Then Zabuza entered the place with two more soldiers by his side.

"What is it, Zabuza?" Arata asked.

"It's this invasion. What's all this about? I had to fight the Leaf ninja to survive just because every soldier of your guild seems to be attacking them." Zabuza replied. Arata eyed him for a second, not bothering to tell his men to lower their weapon.

"This is revolution, Zabuza. It's about time the ninja saw that they are not gods when compared to civilians. They are just as mortal as we are." Arata answered.

"So this is some kind of payback?"

"Exactly. The shinobi started to walk this world as if they were no mercenaries but kings. Because of them people suffer. Now it's time karma paid them back."

"And what's the profit of this battle?"

"Another ninja village that will stay on its leash. And won't forget who's holding it."

"Is that so?" Zabuza asked, making a single handed ram seal. Only now did Arata notice. And it was far too late.

He exploded water covered everyone. Obi looked around to find two men who accompanied the swordsman to be the Leaf ninja. He dashed to cut them, before they could reach Tsunade. But his path was blocked by Zabuza, who vertically strike down. In the process, it seemed as if he cut his face. Obi grabbed his left side of the face. It would appear he lost his left eye. Blood rushed onto the floor.

Hidodama and Hiashi found themselves next to their Hokage. They were about to free her. But then the guild's soldiers attacked them. As the two were busy fighting, Arata approached and took Tsunade with her, dragging her along.

"No! I will not have my plans ruined!" He shouted in wrath. "You shinobi will know your place in this world, you filth!" he pulled her along, when…

"Lord Arata! Our forces… we're loosing our men. We can't win this battle!" the soldier reported.

"What? It can't be! My strategy is perfect! How can these trash counter our assault?"

"You gravely underestimated us, Arata." Tsunade said. Arata looked at her, to find that she managed to free herself. Then she delivered a strong blow to his face. "I may not be able to use chakra for a while, but I am still a shinobi. And the Will of Fire will grant me more strength if necessary. We, the people of the Hidden Leaf Village will not fall this easily, no matter who attacks us."

Arata glared at her. This woman… how dare she? HOW DARE SHE?

He dashed at her, taking the soldiers sword and ready to cut her. After all, without chakra she was just an ordinary woman.

"DIE, YOU WITCH!" he roared and delivered the blow.

There was blood everywhere. The blade easily cut through the flesh. It was a clean cut that assured the victim would die from blood lost. Not even the medical ninjutsu would assure survival after something like this. Arata managed to take the live of he hokage. Now the village would have to kneel before him. Accept his rule.

But to his surprise, it wasn't Tsunade he cut. It was Zabuza. The swordsman got in front of her just in time to take the blow. Hen the merchant lord looked down. He felt something. Something cold.

Momochi's blade was in his gut.

"You… dare…" these were the only words that came out of his mouth… before he collapsed. Zabuza was still standing only by his willpower. Lord Arata was no more.

Zabuza fell to his knees. Tsunade ran over to him, ready to save him however she could without her jutsu. But he stopped her.

"… don't… please…" he said.

"But I can save you. I know I can." Tsunade cried.

"No… I… I want…. To go…. And… see… Haku…" Zabuza let out his final breath. Now he could face him- the only person he cared for him. The only person he cared for, though after his death. He wanted to find that boy in the afterlife and ask for forgiveness. And now, after all he did, he hoped to be able to face him.

* * *

><p>The news of this spread fast. The guild immediately seized to fight. Even more, they were glad to put down their weapon.<p>

Even Senbonzakura smiled at that. That, however, made him wonder.

"It would appear I get a third round with you, Kakashi." He shed his sword. "Good, considering I wasn't really in the mood or shape."

"What are you playing at?" Kakashi asked. "Were these your comrades?"

"No. Our master merely used what he learned about Arata's true intentions to his own advantage. We merely provided him an opportunity. Too bad he overestimated himself." the young swordsman vanished and reappeared on top of the pole. "No matter. Our mission is accomplished." He looked up, where he saw a bird made of crystal. "Don't worry, Hatake Kakashi. Our next meeting will be the last." He bowed in a good manner and disappeared like dust on the wind. Kakashi hardened his glare. What was this all about?

* * *

><p>Two days past. The guild was now lead by Obi. The guild was allowed to go free, but was as of now under the watch of Daimyo's Special Forces, until the caravan reached the capital. Although, it was Arata's orders to attack. Obi swore to close the guild, yet due to the recent events, no one was so trustful towards what he said.<p>

"Well, it's sad about what happened, Obi." Tsunade said. "You sure you want to lose the guild.

Obi faced Tsunade. Now he sported an orange, spiral mask with one hole for the right eye. "After what Lord Arata did, I doubt anyone will ever trust this guild again. So yeah, I'm pretty sure." He answered.

"Well, I wish bet of luck to you." Tsunade shook hands with the new merchant lord. The caravan moved out. Obi decided to walk next to the wagon with the corpse of Lord Arata. He was his mentor. This was the least he could do.

One of the soldiers approached him. "Is this really okay, Lord Obi?"

"Please, you may refer to me as Obi. And yes. This is how it should be." Obi answered.

"But this doesn't seem right. Lord Arata worked so hard to build this guild and now…"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Obi is a good boy."

Soon, the caravan disappeared.

Tsunade made her way towards the tower. Now she could finally take a few minutes of break, before the rebuilding of the village could officially begin. But as she made her way…

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune ran over to her, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Shizune, easy. Calm down. What happened?"

"It's Naruto and Tokoyo. I checked everywhere. Even the hospitals. But they just disappeared! They are not in the village!"

That shocked Tsunade. "WHAT? How come only now somebody noticed?"

"There's more to it. Like I said, they're nowhere to be found. And I check, literally, everywhere."

"But if they are not in the village, and the guild didn't take them, then where are they?" Lady Hokage asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's hideout<strong>

Lord Gold Was sitting on his throne. He was patient. That's the virtue of the greatest strategist. To turn time into your ally. He understood that best. He understood that sometimes things took longer than expected. But it could always work. T was always the result that truly mattered, not just progress. He could wait for Team Jewel even a month longer, as long as they returned with the prize.

And speaking of devil, they entered the room. Gold looked up to look at them. Senbonzakura, Madarame, Aoi, Guren. They have finally returned. And behind them was the red –haired girl, Tokoyo.

"So I see the target has been brought to me." He said.

Everyone stopped to kneel before their master. All but Tokoyo. She just walked up closer. She did so to put down the unconscious body of Naruto in front of him.

"Yes, master." She said in a cool manner.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.  Hope you like what your reading. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 9 Secret origins

**Chapter 9**

**Secret origins**

When people are unconscious, they loose the sense of time. They hardly even feel anything. But slowly the sensation was coming back to him. His whole body ached, which just had to mean his was alive. His eyes slowly opened. He thought he was in the hospital again. That's how it has always been. Attacked by a mob. Beaten 'til half dead. Waking up in the hospital. That was his routine.

But not this time. When he finally opened his eyes, Naruto found himself in a dark place. Only torches provided some light. As he looked around, he figured this place must be some kind of dungeon. Then he noticed he couldn't move. He was chained to a big, stone tablet. He tried to free himself, but couldn't. With the corner of his eye he managed to notice some markings on the tablet. Was if the formula suppressing his strength? It must've been. But how did he find himself here in the first place?

Then he remembered.

Flashback

"_Still… it's gonna be a tough one Right, sis?" Naruto asked Tokoyo, who was already surrounded by her chakra chains._

"_You bet." She answered, swinging her weapon._

_The chain wrapped around Naruto, who was shocked. "Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled, tried to free himself. The sight was not pleasing the girl_

"_Madarame, hurry! I don't think I can hold him!" Tokoyo shouted._

_Madarame made a few hand seals. "Wind Style: Vacuum Capture Jutsu!" he called. A bubble appeared around Naruto's head and suddenly the boy started to fight for air. Still, he was pressing on. Guren decided to intervene, and trapped the blonde in a crystal. But he kept fighting. Finally Aoi had enough of it and delivered a strong blow to his gut. The Uzumaki boy quickly lost consciousness._

"_That was more challenging then we expected." Guren commented._

"_Never mind. Now we can return to Lord Gold." Madarame said._

"_But first I'll have some time with this filth." Aoi activated the sword, ready to beat the blonde, when chakra chains wrapped around him._

"_Not until Lord Gold says he has no more use for him." Tokoyo threatened him. Aoi gave her a glare._

"_My, Tokoyo. Did you suddenly grow attached to this boy?" he questioned her._

_She tied the chain around his throat. "Don't make me laugh. I m simply not going to suffer the consequences for damaging master's key to his plans."_

"_She's right you know." Guren spoke as she let out a crystal-made bird. "If the boy gets too beaten up, Lord Gold might punish us severely."_

_Aoi thought about it. Their master was quite cruel whenever it comes this punishment. He nodded and deactivated the thunder sword. Tokoyo pulled her chains back and approached the boy. She picked him up and, along with the others, made way to their hide out._

End flashback

He let his head down. How could his own sister turn on him? Maybe she was under a genjutsu?

He didn't get to think more about it, as the door opened. Three figures entered the room. And he easily recognized two of them. While he wanted to glare at his sister, his eyes focused more on the white haired man he hoped not to see ever again.

"Mizuki? You're involved in this mess?" He asked him. Mizuki just smirked.

"It's been a while, brat." He said, delivering a strong blow to his jaw. "That was for what you did on that day." He smiled, feeling joy for getting back at the kid for the beating. For the humiliation he suffered. And for the time he spend in prison. He wanted to hit Naruto again, when he got hit in the side. Mizuki grunted, holding his side. The pain was great. He looked in the corner of his eye to see who hit him. It was none other than Lord Gold.

"Careful, Mizuki. I allowed you to hit him once, but I will not have you have your way with him until I'm done with him. Got me?" he said in a threatening manner.

Mizuki growled. "I doubt you need him moving. As long as he breaths, that's good enough for me. And I intend to torture that demon until I'm satisfied! I inte…!"

Mizuki never got to finish, as his master delivered another strong blow that send him flying into the wall.

"I said that's enough! Stand down or you will suffer the consequences!" the masked man threatened. Mizuki pulled himself together and growled madly. No one would deny him he revenge. NO ONE! He curled his fists and concentrated. In a mater of seconds, something that looked like liquid silver came out of his sleeves and shot shuriken at Gold. Mizuki smiled at the sight of killing the man.

"Rotation!" Gold shouted, as a dome of pressured air and chakra, rotating at high speed, deflected all the projectiles. Mizuki's jaw fell before he noticed his opponent standing before him. The masked man delivered another blow- this time to the neck. He white-haired ninja fell unconscious. "Just because I gave you new tools and abilities doesn't mean you can use them against me, Mizuki. You're lucky I find you a good asset to my plans. Otherwise I would have you killed." He turned to the door, where Aoi and Madarame stood. "Take him out of this room." He ordered and turned to face the Uzumaki boy.

"You… You're a Hyuga, aren't you?" Naruto asked. Gold seemed to widen his eyes under his mask.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"That jutsu you used for defense. That was Rotation. I'll recognize it even with my eyes closed." Naruto answered mockingly.

Gold giggled "So, you fought a Hyuga? Impressive if you had to for him, or her, to use it."

"Oh, I did more than just that. I've beaten the crap out of him."

The masked man was clearly surprised. "You've beaten a Hyuga? As far as I recall only one man has ever beaten a Hyuga who learned the Rotation. You really are your father's son, boy."

Naruto was surprised to hear this. This man knew his father? But wait if he knew his father, than he must know about his parents overall.

"You knew my parents?" he shouted that question out. "Who were they? Tell me!"

"I knew your father better than your mother. He was a true friend- and more of the brother than y real one. And also a great ninja. As for your mother, well, she was a true beauty." He walked behind Tokoyo and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Just look at your sister here. She has her looks."

"So that girl really is related to me as a sister." Naruto commented. The venom in his voice when he said 'sister' didn't escape Tokoyo's notice. She looked down.

"Of course she is. And you have me to thank for saving her life the night the Nine-tails attacked the Leaf Village." Gold said. Naruto looked at him with more surprise than ever.

"You… saved her?" he asked. Than he noticed Tokoyo's slight confusion.

"Yes, I saved her that night. When the Fox attacked, your family got separated. While your father was fighting the beast, your mother was with you two. However, Fourth's slight miscalculation during the battle made it that you barely survived. I found Tokoyo near the combat and took her the moment before the creature was sealed within you."

"So it's true?" Tokoyo asked, getting the two's attention. "The Nine-tails really is sealed within him? He really is a Jinchuriki?"

Gold looked at her. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. You're too smart for that. During your stay with your little brother, haven't you noticed how people look at him? How they treat him? Just like all Jinchuriki, e is seen for the thing that's sealed inside him."

The red-head looked down n shame now. Then she faced Gold again. "And hat's what you were after all along? The power of the Nine-tails?" She shouted.

"No." the man in the golden mask answered. "There is another power within Naruto that I'm after. The power far more pure."

"What other power?" Naruto asked, pretending not to know anything. Although, he had an idea what was that Hyuga talking about.

"Don't act as if you didn't know by now. I'm sure you had access to it at least once. On the Night the Nine-tails attacked, someone came to help the Fourth. Do you know who was it?"

Naruto didn't answer. He didn't have to. His sister, on the other hand, had no idea, since she didn't now the details of the attack.

"It was Raijin, the thunder god. He came and assisted him during the fight with the tailed beast. And it is his power that is inside of you as well."

"Just my luck, heh." Naruto answered sarcastically. "Not only do I suffer because of an ancient mutant furball. But now I' a target for another power-hungry psycho just because the Fourth Hokage sealed a god within me, along with that furball."

"Oh, you're wrong." Gold started t talk in a strange, unsteady way. "You're wrong about that more than you think. Anyone who was nearby believes Raijin to be sealed within you. But he's not." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Was that guy toying with him? "But I've been closer than anyone else. Therefore, I alone know the truth about that. The truth about the sealing and your bloodline."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto shouted now he was confused. No. He was getting the idea what was Gold talking about, but wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it.

"Think about it, Naruto. If you have the power of Raijin, but the ladder wasn't sealed within you, as it is believed, then how is it there?" He gave the riddle. "The answer is simple. Because his power flows through your veins just as sharingan's power flows through the Uchiha's veins or the power of byakugan through mine. You are the descendant of Raijin."

Both Uzumaki siblings' eyes widened. It shocked them. They were related to the god of thunders himself? How was that…?

"One of your parents was his child, from what I know, making you and Tokoyo his grandchildren. However, considering Lord Sarutobi had his reasons not to tell you this when he was still alive, then, out of respect for him, I won't speak of it." Gold said. Naruto's spirit fell hearing he won't learn about his parents from him. It also got him quite mad. He was ready to attack this guy… but the chains and seal reminded him of his current position. "Careful now. Remember that you can't hurt me now."

"So you want the power within me." Naruto commented. Then he smiled. "Good luck with that. I bet the Fox will interfere. He dislikes it when somebody tries to cut me."

"Yes and this is the one problem we're facing? The masked Hyuga answered. "From what I heard about your previous battles, your anger is quite an entertainment. Normally it takes strong emotions to first activate a genetic ability. However, in your case, anger is more of the Nine-tails' cue. However, your demon-cloak appears bit different compare to other Jinchuriki. Meaning the anger is the right path, but it also modifies the Fox's chakra." Gold analyzed. He snapped his fingers and two men appeared next to him. "Take him to the lab. We shall begin the operation as soon as possible."

"Are you stupid?" Naruto mocked him. "You can't transfer my chakra into yourself just like that."

"Well, it is much easier than recreating the Uchiha's arm and eye." Gold answered, getting Naruto off guard.

"You mean… Sasuke was…?"

"You've beaten him pretty bad, damaging his left eye and having his left arm burned. However, I was able to help him. Orochimaru may have the knowledge, but I'm smarter when it comes to genetic ability itself. So trust me- transferring your power for me will be easy."

He was about to leave, making the last preparations, when Tokoyo blocked his path. Something troubled her.

"If it's about genetic ability then why him and not me?" She asked.

"Two reasons." Gold answered straight. "One: I few you as a daughter that was taken from me before she was born. I wouldn't want to loose you. Two: that power is not within you. And don't ask me why. This is a mystery to me as well. All I have is a theory- that t was a chance that Naruto was with ability to awake it, while you weren't."

He past her. Tokoyo dropped her head, as her little brother was taken out. No one saw as her eyes filled with tears. What has she done? After years of having none of the others bond with her, after years of longing for family bonds, she betrayed her little brother. What was she thinking?

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

The smoke has finally fallen after that attack three days earlier. The village was in the process of rebuilding itself. Though the ranks had shrunk, they haven't proven as significant as feared. But what had Tsunade worried was the disappearance of the Uzumaki siblings. She feared they could've been killed in some drastic fashion. But when Kakashi and the ninja who guarded the gate reported the appearance of Team Jewel, she feared they could be taken. She had a tracker team find them, but with no result. Turns out the rogue ninja knew how to mask their trial. This had Tsunade worried even more. She reached for the desk and pulled out a small box. The day earlier was the blonde's 14th birthday. She wanted to him something special. And now she couldn't. It got her angry. How could such a thing happen?

Just then Jiraiya entered. "You wanted to see me, princess?" he asked seriously. He wasn't in the mood any more than she was. She turned to face him, ready to shout. But when she saw him with a serious face, which was a rare sight, she calmed down.

"Jiraiya. Tell me you had any luck." She asked.

"Unfortunately not." He answered. "None of my contacts knows anything about those rogue ninja's whereabouts."

"I see." She lowered her head. Then she turned towards the window. "Where do you think they can be?"

"Wish I knew. It's like looking for Orochimaru. Whoever these guys answer to is no fool. Knows how to vanish without a trial."

"You know Naruto's turned 14 yesterday?" She just asked. The question came out of nowhere which surprised Jiraiya. "I wanted to tell Naruto about his parents, even though the council decided to keep it quiet."

"You decided it'll be for the best to tell him that." Jiraiya commented.

"No. I decided to keep the promise that was made to him." Tsunade answered. "I hope we can find the two. I hope their fine."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. He believed they're alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's liar, the laboratory<strong>

Naruto was floating in the tank, filled with some strange, purple liquid. His body was entirely covered in needles with cables attached o half of them. He was breathing through the mask. He looked around, finding familiar faces Team Jewel, his sister, Mizuki. Then he noticed the faces he hasn't expected here. One of them was that of a man who brought him here- Raiga. The other was Izo who was smiling in full satisfaction, seeing as the blonde was about to suffer. Then there was Gold, preparing the machinery for the operation. The last two men were strangers to him. One of them was named Kaimu. The man didn't seem to care about Naruto's presence. He was merely playing with the coin with his fingers. The other who helped Raiga carry him to this place, was a muscular man with a square jaw, short hair, wearing sunglasses and biker clothing, sounding like he was having some kind of speech disorder.

His attention returned to the masked Hyuga, who walked up to the tank.

"Soon all will be set." He said, running his hand down the glass. "Your hidden power that slumbers deep within you will provide me with the means to exact my revenge."

"Don't do this." Naruto cried. "You have no idea what're you doing!"

"On the contrary, boy." Gold replied, putting a grip on the lever. "I know exactly what I'm dealing with."

He pulled the lever down.

The liquid started boiling, as electrical charges were running around the tank and the cables. Smoke started to rise from some of the machineries and seals. Gold ran from one spot to another, ensuring the success before the overheating took place. The others backed away. Guren created a wall of crystal to shield them.

Tokoyo looked at Naruto. What she saw troubled her. The boy was struggling in pain that just wouldn't seize. T one point, his yes opened. They were red, slit eyes, thirsty for blood. He started to hit the tank more viciously, despite the seal suppressing his chakra. But surprisingly, the glass started to break, when the demon cloak started to appear.

That did not escape Gold's attention. He jumped to the station above the tank and made a few hand seals. Than he pressed his hand against the scroll lying there. Red smoke materialized and covered the tank. Then he jumped down and grabbed the lever by the tank. He pulled it. The liquid in the tank started to glow, and the chakra enveloping Naruto started to vanish. In its place, a gold one appeared. The blonde seemed to be covered by lightening itself. Gold smiled under his mask, as he pulled the same lever as much as possible. The kid was now screaming in agony. Even his stripes started to act weird. They normally formed a fox on the back. Now, they were swinging.

Some of the machinery started to explode. The smoke limited he vision. Finally, the tank itself exploded. Silence took place.

Gold waved his hand, coughing. He looked around, to find one of the machines glowing. He ran to it and opened it. There was the object e planned to empower all along. He finally had the one missing piece. He pulled it out. It was a short blade with a seal attached to it on a string. That and two more sealing tags.

"That's it?" Raiga yelled his question out, as he approached his master. "You mean to tell me all this was about just three tags and a blade?"

Gold turned to face him. "These tags and blade will play a more significant roll in the upcoming battle then you can possibly imagine, Raiga." He said. He turned his attention to where the tank used to be. The smoke still limited the vision, but not as much as before. He walked over, to find a half conscious Naruto, sipping some of the red blue and gold chakra. The boy was breathing heavily. His stripes changed. He had a total of nine stripes. One running over each shoulder, two under each arm and the remaining three running down his arms- one on the left arm and two on the right. The blonde tried to look up, but he could barely move.

"Take him to the cell." Gold ordered before facing Mizuki. "You will have your way with him after this attack." He walked past him to face the rest of his subordinated. "Prepare yourselves. At dawn we move to the Hidden Leaf Village."

* * *

><p><strong>He cells, hours later<strong>

Naruto was sitting, curled in pain. His whole body seemingly refused to move, trying not to breathe. The pain was just so unbearable. He weakly lifted his head, looking at the chains holding him. They were spiked, chakra enhanced, though this wasn't what pained him. What pained him was how he found himself here, in this small, dark cell. What pained him was the betrayal he experienced.

How it all turned out like this?

It started more than a month ago, during the mission to stop a rogue ninja from the Hidden Mist Village- Raiga. It was then that he learned of his sister. All the years he grew up alone, mistreated, didn't make up for it. Instead, the fate had him used against the Leaf Village. All because he wanted to bond with his sister, who turned out to be the enemy.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10 The attack at dawn

**Chapter 10**

**The attack at dawn**

Not every one is awake so early in the morning. And not all of those awake pay attention to the golden sky when the sun rises above the horizon. The few is beautiful really. The light's illuminating the world. Chasing the darkness away, giving people the sign of a new day. To some it is the sign of hope. The birds started to sing far in the distant. Some of the animals came out into the field and started their feast.

This is the mark of a new day.

But there were some to whom it was more than that. Multiple figures were looking down from a lone hill down into the valley. One figure, in particular, made a single-handed hand seal staring off into the distance. There he saw it. Their destination: the Hidden Leaf Village. His eyes narrowed. He smirked under his mask, thinking about the incoming battle. Now the village was weakened from the fight Lord Arata started. So the team had the necessary element to carry out this fight.

"It's been a long time since I've last been here." Arata said with some nostalgia.

"Well visiting this hole again is nice. But seeing it in flames will be better." Mizuki commented, smirking.

"We rest now." Gold commanded. "We shall strike in minutes."

"Why so late?" Mizuki asked.

"Because there is one last thing I need to prepare." The masked Hyuga answered.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village<strong>

Izumo and Kotetsu were, as usual, sitting in the boot, ready to inspect any visitor. Or rather were preparing to. It was still long before the time to open the north gate. Still, they felt like coming to their post now. At the moment the two were doing some warm ups, running in place or having a friendly spar.

"Hey, Kotetsu, who do you think will walk through the gate today?" Izumo asked. Kotetsu ducked under his round-house kick

"I dunno." He answered. "Who do you think will?"

"Probably another merchant looking for bodyguards. Or maybe Daimyo's wife asking to find her cat, again." Izumo was making a list while delivering blow by blow or dodging. Suddenly he stopped. His face seemed to loose the enthusiasm. "Or perhaps Naruto?"

"You think he will? I fail to see why he would. I mean, it's not like the village is giving him a good reason to be his home."

"Still… Lady Tsunade isn't really herself lately. Last I saw her she almost punched Ibiki through the wall for not getting the information sooner."

Kotetsu paled at that. "That's a little harsh."

"There's more to it. She's drinking more openly. Plus: half of what she drinks isn't even alcohol."

"SAY WHAT?" Kotetsu's mouth left his jaw line.

"Like I said." Izumo replied.

"Well, this is bad." He man with the bandage on his face scratched the back of his head. Then his looked on his watch. "Well, we still had a few more minutes. But we could open the gate a bit earlier."

His friend gave it a thought. After a few seconds he stated why not. The two approached the seals drawn on the gates and made a few hand signs. Then they gathered enough chakra to engulf their hands in it. They pressed the seals and after a while the massive gates started to open. The light from the other side surprised them a bit. But after a while it disappeared. The smiled to each other and nodded. Now they could start another, usual day of waiting for people who wouldn't come.

But as Izumo made the first step away from the gate, a sword stabbed him. Kotetsu's eyes widen in shock at the sight. His best friend got wounded like that. His eyes travelled along the blade to find a group of hostiles. Wasting no time, he jumped towards the booth and pressed the seal on the desk just before he got a hand run through his arm. A flare shot out of the booth's top, exploding in a loud thunderous sound.

"This makes things interesting." Gold commented as he entered the village. "I thought they changed that security system for a better one years ago."

"What are ye talkin' 'bout, boss?" Kaimu asked, looking at his employer as if he was gone crazy. "They've alerted this village of our intrusion."

"No matter." The masked Hyuga replied. Then he looked at the younger swordsman. "Senbonzakura, you and Team Jewel are with me. The rest can go amok. Just ensure the village is too occupied to get in my way."

"Yes, master!" everyone replied. Then the group separated.

* * *

><p>Raiga landed in the market area, or so it looked like. He smiled sinisterly thinking about the people he would get to kill soon. He pulled his blades out and focused his chakra. He could feel the joy by now. "<span>Lightening Style: Lightening Dragon Missile<span>!" he roared, having his blade engulfed by the electricity. As he slashed downwards, a dragon formed, that dashed towards the nearest building. An explosion was grand. And the flames jumped onto the next building. The former Mist shinobi smiled. Then he started laughing as he launched another jutsu onto another building. Then his attention shifted onto the incoming ninja. These must've been the guys who had the night watch. He prepared his blades to engage them.

* * *

><p>Some of the citizens walked out of their homes to see what was happening. What was this loud noise earlier? Some were actually mad to be woken up like this. A number of people started to ask if they weren't attacked again. An elder woman, for some reason, lowered her gaze to find a man in a red jacket approaching the gathering crowd. He didn't recognize him. She stood back for her own sake as he was walked, passing her. But a man behind her weren't so calm.<p>

"Hey, you, what's goin' on here?" the man asked harshly. The stranger stopped and looked at him. He scratched his eye-patch, staying quiet. "Didn't you hear me?" the man asked him again, taking a step closer.

A step that turned out to be his last.

The blood splashed on the woman's face. She was terrified, but couldn't scream. She looked at the man before her, who was ready to pierce her throat.

"Nobody stands up to Kaimu the Devil Eye. NOBODY!" he explained, killing the woman. Than his focus turned to other citizens, who he attacked, slicing them every way possible. Then he looked up to find two Leaf ninja falling onto him. He jumped away and prepared to engage them. A sinister smile appeared on his face.

* * *

><p>Neji and Tenten were already n their way to the gate. Well that's because their team was having an early morning training. It was exhausting, especially mentally, due to Lee's and Guy's ridiculous behavior. I mean, seriously, how can anyone do 500 laps around the village while walking on their hands? These two need a psychiatrist to examine them. Really, they need a therapy session. But the training stopped hen they saw the signal. The whole team knew they needed to act. Neji and Tenten went the separate way to help the civilians, since their defense was the highest. Now the two were near the BBQ restaurant, when the Hyuga saw the incoming kunai. He quickly appeared his teammate and the incoming projectiles, deflecting them via Rotation. As the duo landed on the roof, they saw the one who attacked them- a tall, muscular man in the leather jacket and sunglasses. Neji eyed the man more carefully, expecting him to attack.<p>

"Who are you?" Tenten asked "Are you the one to attack us? Answer us!"

"I'm Haken." The man answered, talking in a strange way. "I'm here under the orders from Lord Gold."

"And who is this Gold?" the weapon expert asked.

"He is my master, who is going to have his vengeance against someone from this village."

"And who is that?" Neji asked.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Care about this!" Tenten roared, unsealing a scroll, which contained a huge number of blades. They were all launched at Haken, who was able to easily dodge them.

"That kind of attack want even scratch me." He answered plainly. Then he made a few hand seals. But before he could call out his jutsu, three kunai with explosive tags landed around him and detonated. Neji and Tenten looked around in confusion as to who helped them. The answer was a kunoichi with purple hair tied in a spiky pony tail. She landed next to them.

"Anko, what are you doing here?" Neji asked.

"I was on my way to the gate when I saw you guys." she answered with a grin. "Any way, thanks for distracting him. Other wise we wouldn't be able to deal with him."

"Deal with me?" A familiar voice came. The three were surprised. They looked at the fire, were apparently Haken was still standing. In the flames, they saw a silhouette with a red glow from one eye. The Terminator theme could be heard in the background, as the man walked out of fire, untouched. He just looked up to eye them, holding his hands at the final seal. "Fire Style: Flame Shotgun Jutsu!" he called, and spitted out a fire ball, which immediately turned into dozen smaller ones. The gang managed to dodge them all. And it was a good decision, as those that hit the building, make some serious damage. They looked back at the man, who wasn't there. They looked around, trying to find him, unaware of the big shadow behind them.

* * *

><p>He finally landed before the entrance to the Hyuga compound. He took a look at the gate, decorated with a Hyuga clan crest. His eyes hardened at the memories of pain, delivered by one man, whom he swore revenge on. He looked back at his men, who ere awaiting his command. He looked them in the eyes- and there was no doubt. Team Jewel was going to do whatever he ordered them. Gold reached into the pocket of his coat, pulling out one of the tags he prepared. He placed it at his feet and made a sequence of hand seals, pressing his hand against it and channeling his chakra.<p>

"Summoning Jutsu!" he roared. And a big cloud of smoke exploded. It took a while before it fell. But once it did, he masked man and Team Jewel was surrounded by human-size mantises… correction- by an army of human-size mantises. He took a better look at these green, terrifying creatures, with razor sharp blades and red eyes. He chuckled in self-satisfaction. "Go, my army! Deal with the defenders of this village!" he ordered. And the army of giant insects scattered. Then, Gold faced the gate again. "Once we enter, we will have a whole clan facing us." He was addressing is followers. "I aim to deal with one man. Just ensure no one gets in my way. Kill them if necessary, but otherwise I want them breathing."

"Yes, master!" Team Jewel answered. Then, Gold made a 'ram hand seal and focused his chakra. "Byakugan!" he called. Seconds later, he pressed his hand against one spot and channeled his chakra again. Seconds were passing before the gate finally made a sound. And finally they opened.

As they opened, it was a bit surprising there was no one around. No one could be still sleeping. Not when the village was on alert. The group was walking through the compound and still no one attacked them. It was strange to them- suspicious.

"This is just like in the historical scrolls." Gold commented, chuckling a bit. This caught Senbonzakura's attention and Tokoyo's curiosity. "I feel as if reliving the betrayal of The First Sharingan Wielder- Muramasa the Tengu." He kept walking, ignoring the looks on the younger faces behind him. Not like he needed to turn around as his byakugan was still active. And it paid off as he started to dodge the incoming kunai. All of them missed. Guren made some hand seals and surrounded herself with a crystal wall. Aoi deflected them with the Second Hokage's thunder blade. Senbonzakura didn't seem to pay any attention at all, as none of the sharp projectiles even scratched him, while Madarame was cutting them with his bare hands. Tokoyo just used her chakra chains to form a dome and shield herself.

Finally, the group had enough. Madarame build up his chakra and prepared a jutsu. "Wind Style: Pressure Release Detonation Jutsu!" And he blew out bubbles towards the buildings from which the kunai were coming. Afterwards he snapped his fingers and, like balloons, the buildings exploded. Gold laughed as he saw the Hyugas trying to get up. It somewhat pained him to see his brethrens suffer, yet t also showed him the incoming main event. He continued, ready to bring justice on the one who made him suffer.

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, everyone! Go! Go! Go!" Iruka called again, guiding the group of kids to the shelter. Out of all people, he couldn't believe it the most. It's been just days and the Leaf Village was already attacked. Was Kami toying with them? Or was this some kind of punishment? He looked at the kids again, seeing as they hurried. Why was this happening? Why were these kids forced to experience something as horrible as this?<p>

"Something wrong, Iruka?" someone asked. Iruka recognized the voice right away, though e hoped to be wrong. But when he turned around, he saw him. He saw the face he hoped not to see again.

"Mizuki…?" The chunin teacher hoped to be having a hallucination. But the smirk and chuckling voice of the white-haired man aid it all.

"It's been a long, long time, my friend." Mizuki said mockingly. He chuckle even more seeing Iruka taking a stance. "Tell me you still like that demon?"

"What's with that question? You know full well Naruto is no demon. And for information, Mizuki, Naruto made chunin quite a while ago. So tell me, you really think of him so poorly?"

"Of course I do!" he barked. "That creature humiliated me. Because of him I lost the scroll which would open me the path to a better life. I lost my reputation. Everything. Despite failing the exam he made it genin only because the hokage favors that filth."

As Mizuki kept talking, Iruka noticed two ANBU approaching the white haired rogue ninja from behind. He kept his face the same, knowing full well that he could alert the enemy. He needed to play it cool. Though Mizuki wasn't any of the top ranging shinobi, he was still dangerous. Better not take any chances. The two masked shinobi jumped at him, ready to cut him down before he would notice.

Imagine Umino's surprised faced when one of them was pierced by a long, silver blade.

* * *

><p>Izo snapped his fingers. An explosion took place. Several shinobi got caught in the blast. Luckily, some managed to reach him. They all surrounded him. They had nothing to fear from him. Izo was never a powerful ninja. His chakra pool was on the level of an average academy student. O in close combat he was finished.<p>

"Izo, surrender!" Raido commanded. The rogue-nin looked at the man with the wheal-like scar on the left side of his face. He wasn't intimidated. He just smirked. "What's so funny? You're outnumbered, with no reinforcement and with poor chakra. You lost."

"Not for long…" he mockingly replied, pulling out something from his pouch. Before anyone could get a good look, he pressed it against his face. That's when Raido and everyone recognized the thing.

The mask of Jubokko.

Everyone stepped back, watching as Izo's hair changed their color, and the wooden mask was digging its roots into his face. One of the Leaf ninja tried to catch the enemy by surprise, but then a pillar of lava shot from beneath and burned the shinobi.

"Now... I'm the one with the advantage." Izo replied, as his body got covered with flames. He soon disappeared and reappeared behind two ANBU, whom he caught by their heads, draining them of their chakra. Raido and the two others with him tried to stop him, but he made a sequence of hand seals. "Earth Fire Fusion: Spirit of the Volcano!" he called, pressing is hand against the ground. The three Leaf-nin had to jump back to avoid a large arm. They all sweated. They couldn't believe he got this accursed relic again. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

><p>Hiashi was running through the corridors of the mansion. He needed to hurry and help defend the village. Time is of an essence. He opened another door, making his way to the next. He had no idea who was attacking. But clearly he knew when to. Who ever was behind this was smart to enough to know that the best way to destroy the shinobi village is when it's fresh from the fight. It irritated him. That was in his opinion strategy of a coward.<p>

He finally exited the mansion, only to find six figures by the gate. One of them, hooded, was looking straight at Hiashi, activating the byakugan. The Hyuga Clan's leader was a bit shocked at this. He activated his genetic ability. In his horror, he recognized these eyes.

Gold made his way towards Hiashi, slowly approaching him, yet ready to attack.

"Hello, Lord Hiashi." The masked Hyuga greeted, with venom by the word 'lord'.

He finally reached the one he wanted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Team 12 was standing in the field. Everyone stood in their stance. All ready to attack their sensei- Nekokage Kuromaru. The muscular jonin was just giving his team the look. He was waiting for them to make the first move. And they knew this was just what he wanted.

And they decided to take the bait.

Anko jumped in first, jumping up high and throwing shuriken. The dark skinned ninja dodged to the left, where Ryu was waiting for him. The weapon mater pulled out a kunai and blocked the young man's sword just an inch from his neck. The sparks flew between them. Ryu pressed forward, which made Kuromaru wonder. The Niigetsu heir was smart enough to know he couldn't hope to overpower him. So what was his game?

The answer came when he got a glimpse of Ganju, who threw three scrolls at him, making hand seals.

"Triple Dragon Isolation Pillar!" he called. Ryu jumped away. Or at least he tried. Kuromaru caught him by the leg and head-butted. After that, he pounded him to the ground and jumped away. Just in time to have the green-haired chunin caught in his stead.

Ganju's jaw dropped after he saw the three scrolls unroll and create a sphere around his teammate and roll back into one, human-sized scroll with the 'prison' seal. Then he looked at his sensei. "You're cheating, sensei." He accused him.

Kuromaru, who was leaning against a tree in a care-free manner, looked at him with an annoyed look. "Really now? If I recall correctly, we ninja are warriors. And despite the rules being placed, we don't exactly follow them. That is the harsh truth- when we fight, then we only follow the rule to survive."

"In that case, sensei, we'll just have to tire you up." Anko announced. "You may have more stamina, but even you will have to fall to our number."

"Really now? Well then, maybe I'll have to do this quick?" He said and performed a sequence of hand seals.

Suddenly extreme killers intend and chakra spike filled the air. Anko and Ganju were sweating like melting ice. Their sensei was going all out.

"Ultimate Art: FanFiction Challenge Announcement Jutsu!" The Brute of the Leaf roared, hitting the ground. A massive explosion took place, blowing his team away. Then hey were pulled back by the pressure, before another explosion took place. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf could see a huge nuclear mushroom, which then turned into a cartoonish skull, and then into a board with this text:

"Kris-dragon is challenging you to write a fanfic story about Anko's team- Team 12. The story may be of any gender, any time, may be even with something different. May look like Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, Dragon Ball, etc. May focus just on Anko or her entire team. But I'd like it to hold the vital parts about Team 2 from the Storm God series. Accept it- IF YOU DARE!"

Finally the smoke fell. There was rubble everywhere. The ANBU and Tsunade arrived to see what happened, only to find half-dead Team 12 in the centre.

"Sensei? Since when are we even aware of being fictional characters?" Ganju asked with last of his strength.

"Hell no idea. But the challenge announcement was cool, right?" he asked. As they lost consciousness, Tsunade slapped her face.

Omake end

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, like the omake says. Hope you enjoy the story. The next chapter will come soon. And the Information about Team 12 can be found below. See ya.<p>

**Note: **Information is on date as of Storm God Secret

**Team 12:**

**Specialization:** Armed combat, assassination

**Number of missions performed: 12 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 0 A-rank, 2 S-rank**

**Members: Nekokage Kuromaru, Mitarashi Anko, Niigetsu Ryu, Ganju**

**Nekokage Kuromaru**

**Age- **32

**Height- **196 cm

**Blood type- **AB –

**Rank- **Jonin, Shinobi Enforcer of the Burning Leaf

**Position on team- **Team leader, weapon master

**Stats- **Taijutsu- high; ninjutsu- good; genjutsu- average; strength- super high; stamina- high; intellect- high; chakra- super high, speed- good

**Skills- **high pain endurance, weapon master, Night Hunter (genetic ability/ kekkei genkai)

**Despcription**- Tall, muscular, some feline features, dark skin (tough not as dark as that of Cloud ninja. Black straight hair, which he sometimes shaves bald. Wears spiked bracelets, which prevent him from using his genetic ability, as he does not wish to use unless truly necessary

**Personality**- Brutal, aggressive, sadistic, virtually psychotic, fight-loving, bloodthirsty- Kuromaru is the one person with who even the Legendary Tree would not wish to go up against for his nature alone. However, he is protective of his comrades and students, willing to risk his life for them. He also has a care-free attitude, not caring really for the consequences of doing something that annoys the hokage or others

**Favorite dish**- spinach, any meat and fish dish

**Least favorite dish- **anything bad cooked and tea

**Favorite word(s)- **'pain'

**Hobby**- training, sharpening his weapons

**Wishes to fight-** anyone

**Running gag**- whenever entering the room, he ever uses the doors like normal people, making holes in the wall, floor or ceiling.

**Inspiration**- Mr. T, Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach), Richard Riddick (The chronicles of Riddick), Mr. Hollywood (Two Stupid Dogs)

**Mitarashi Anko**

**Age- **16

**Height- **158 cm

**Blood type- **A

**Rank-** Chunin

**Position on team-** Second-in-command; team interrogator poison specialist

**Stats- **Taijutsu- good; ninjutsu- average; genjutsu- good; strength- good; stamina- high; intellect- high; chakra- good; speed- good

**Skills- **Situation adaptation

**Background- **Anko is a clone of Orochimaru and Mitarashi Fukiko, created in the super soldier program. However, Fukiko, who would later be known as her cousin, saved her from the rogue ninja two years before the Nine-Tails' Attack on the Leaf Village, Fukiko took her away and was found days later by the group of Leaf ninja, lead by Kuromaru himself. Anko grew up in the village like an outcast, having only her cousin, her future sensei and the Third Hokage as close people. At age 10 she met Naruto, with whom she bonded, seeing him as a little brother over time.

**Relations- **Nekokage Kuromaru- student-teacher relashionship, Anko both greatly respects and fears the jonin.

Niigetsu Ryu- close friend, comrade, rival, possibly secret crush

Ganju- comrades

**Niigetsu Ryu**

**Age- 16**

**Height- 163 cm**

**Blood type- B**

**Rank- chunin**

**Position on team- infiltrator, assassin, strategist**

**Stats- **Taijutsu- high; ninjutsu- good; genjutsu- average; strength- average; stamina- good; intellect- high; chakra- very good; speed- very good

**Skills- clan jutsu- shadow manipulation, swordsman, tactics and strategy**

**Despcription**- average build, shoulder-length green hair, right eye-black, left eye- gold, face in a frown

**Personality- **calm and collected, yet cocky (like all Niigetsu clan members), proud, chasing to prove his father his strength, Niigetsu is philosophical about almost anything. Ryu is also highly intelligent and will not hold back to use that along with his abilities in battle as his greatest weapon.

**Favorite dish**- sashimi

**Least favorite**- okonomiyaki

**Favorite word(s)**- 'to outsmart'

**Hobby**- reading, meditation

**Wishes to fight- **Nara Shikamaru; Mitarashi Anko; his father

**Ganju**

**Age- 16**

**Height- 168 cm**

**Blood type- A-**

**Rank- chunin**

**Position on team- supply and equipment, trap specialist**

**Stats- **Taijutsu- good; ninjutsu- good; genjutsu- average; strength- average; stamina- good; intellect- very high; chakra- good; speed- average

**Skills- sealing techniques, tags, crafting**

**Despcription**- Ganju is a skinny boy with a large nose, long dark hair and a nervous expression. Half his face is covered in seals for reason unknown. H always wears his coat, which is made of armor tags

**Personality- **Ganju is some what insane, yet usually composed. He's also a goofball, performing some ridiculous kind of attacks. The best of describing him would be a fusion of a mad scientist with Daffy Duck

**Favorite dish**- Rice balls and berry juice

**Least favorite dish**- fried chicken and anything too spicy

**Favorite word(s)**- 'whatever works'

**Hobby**- crafting

**Wishes to fight**- any of the Legendary Three, especially Orochimaru


	12. Chapter 11 Payback

**Chapter 11**

**Payback**

The two glared at each other. Or at least the Hyuga clan leader did. Still, one could say by an uneasy feeling that the masked man was too. His team didn't show it, but they were incredibly tense. Never before have they seen their master like this. His sheer aura felt like the incoming terror itself. Their minds could already imagine dozens of bad things Gold would do to his prey, yet had no doubt it all paled to his true intentions. Guren had a single drop of sweat run down her cheek looking at the scene.

Gold roared to the team "Secure the perimeter! No one is to interrupt us!"

"Yes, Master!" Team Jewel answered and scattered. All except for Madarame, who jumped to the side and gutted two Hyugas, who intended to support Hiashi.

Gold kept looking at the Hyuga leader, while removing his hood, exposing his short dark brown hair. "I've been waiting for this moment, Hiashi. When we were younger, I've been suffering your injustice and cruelty for years. I've suffered for just breathing. But now the universe rings us for your downfall."

Hiashi glared at him. What was he talking about? No, asking himself this question was his own lie now. In the past, Hiashi was indeed rather cruel than harsh. He really was torturing and abusing the branch family for even the slightest of things.

"Your right." he said, surprising the masked man. "I was far worst than unfair. More than once have I proven myself more of a tyrant than a leader." Hiashi looked up to the man with the look of sorrow. "But that cost me my family. Even now I'm not perfect. I'm still likely see as a ruthless bastard-for-a-leader. But I hold no delusion that's how history will remember me. If I can make redeem myself at least a bit, than that is enough for me."

"You wish to redeem yourself?" Gold asked. Hiashi couldn't tell whether the question was serious or was the Hyuga in the golden mask mocking him. "Can you remove the Caged Bird Seal?" he asked in a serious manner.

That shocked Hiashi, as well as it provoked him. "YOU DARE ASK ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" he roared, activating his byakugan. "DON'T GET SO COCKY, YOU FILTH! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT SEAL IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING YOU, THE BRANCH FAMILY, IN CHECK!"

"You're a damn, arrogant fool, Hiashi!" Gold answered with a roar "You just fear for the position at the price of family bonds!"

"And you know why!"

"I know the history of the seal! I remember Muramasa the Tengu! It is because of him the seal was developed. But you fail to see what it did to this clan!"

"And you think removing it will set things right?" Hiashi raised his hands, ready to strike.

"You turned your own family into cattle, Hiashi! How many more have to be treated like none-Hyuga before they are family to you?"

"Enough!" Hiashi made a hand seal. "I will not be bullied by a dog, who forgets his place!" He started channeling his chakra, activating the Caged Bird Seal. Gold grabbed his head, trashing from one side to the next, crying in pain. Hiashi kept this up, slowly approaching the man. Finally Gold leaned by the wall, as Hiashi stopped just a few feet away from him. "Time to end this. Your punishment is death." He made a slightly different hand seal. "Destroy!" Hiashi called. And Gold's body went numb for a second before it fell. Hiashi walked closer to the masked Hyuga wanting to remove his mask. But as he was just 5 feet away from him, he realized something. Gold's minions haven't moved at all. Before he could realize what was going on, could get on his feet quicker than Hiashi could react.

"8 Trigrams Gentle Fist: Full Body Blow!" Gold called, hitting the can leader in the chest with his finger tips. Yet Hiashi flew with blinding speed, hitting the tree some distance away. His whole body ached. Not from hitting the tree, but from the blow the rogue Hyuga delivered.

And that brought a new question to Hiashi's mind. "How… is that possible? You should be dead."

"Really? Well that's funny… I didn't know." Gold answered in a mocking fashion, slowly approaching Hiashi.

* * *

><p><strong>At Gold's hideout, the prison cells<strong>

Naruto tried again. This was about twentieth attempt to break the chains. But still, nothing happened. For some reason, he was weak. This was strange. Why was he this weak? He could feel it. As if he couldn't regain all of his strength. Was he drugged? Or maybe this cell has some seals? Or maybe it's him who just doesn't want to get free? What ever the reason, he had to get free. And fast. So he tried again.

With no result.

"_**Give it up already, brat.**" A sinister voice spoke. Naruto blink and found himself in his mindscape. As usual, the place was like a sewer. And down the tunnel, there were huge bars. In place of a lock, there was a tag with kanji for 'seal' written on it. Naruto slowly approached the cage, looking at the huge, glowing eyes with a slit. "No matter what you try, you just can't break these chains." The voice said again._

"_I told him that already, you canine." Another voice said. The blonde didn't even have turn around to know whose voice was that. Dark Naruto just passed him. "But as always, Idiot doesn't listen."_

"_**That's just sad, brat.**" Nine-tails said mockingly. "**You are still going to hope that she's going to free you?**"_

"_That would be nice." Naruto answered, balling his fists. "But why should I. It's clear that Tokoyo won't free me. I just fail to understand why she would betray me."_

"_**It's obvious, stupid.**" The demon fox replied. "**She works for that masked man. She was ordered to bring you to him. Family ties she has with you mean nothing to her.**"_

"_That can't be it." Young Uzumaki almost barked. "She wouldn't have…"_

"_She pretended to accept you as the brother." Dark Naruto commented._

"_**And used the blood bonds to get you.**" Nine-tails finished. "**That's how it is. For you humans, the blood ties are merely half the thing. You always fail to see the deeper stuff about living beings. You learned that you have a living sister in this world and didn't care about the rest.**"_

"_Shut up." Naruto growled._

"_**You mortals are so pathetic. Aside from gender, body type, skin color, believes, blood bonds and homeland you do not look anything deeper within others. Thus you discriminate them or accept them like naïve children. You are such a failure.**"_

"_SHUT UP!" Naruto roared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT US?" Naruto jumped at the Nine-tails. The demon's eyes grew in size, as if in horror. "ALL YOU EVER DID IN YOUR INTERRACTIONS WITH OUR KIND WAS DESTRUCTION!" Naruto touched the Fox on the very centre of its forehead. A strange light engulfed them._

_When Naruto opened his eyes, what he saw, was terrible. What he saw was the Nine-tails in a far smaller form, resembling that of a cub. The cub was, while growing into adulthood, throughout the ages, was being tormented by humans wherever it appeared. The Nine-tails couldn't even call one place his home, as humans, if they ever ran into it, would attack, burning the place. No matter whether it was a cave or an abandoned temple. As the creature was growing, the attacks were more and more intense. Finally, one day, a group of ninja from Hidden Cloud, tried to capture the Fox. The Nine-tails finally lost it on that day and fought back. Only two people were left alive. The two looked similar, with feathered headwear with horns. One of them was more muscular then the other and had a kanji for 'gold' tattooed on his arm. The other had the kanji for 'silver' tattooed on the other arm. They jumped at the beast, but were devoured. Then there was a black haired man in a red armor and the sharingan hypnotizing the tailed beast._

_Naruto finally flew away from the beast and hit the water. He pulled himself together and found the Fox glaring at him like never before. It wasn't happy about what just happened._

"_You suffered… Then you're just like…" Naruto tried to speak his mind, but the Fox roared so loudly he interrupted the blonde._

"_**You dared to see my memories, you brat?**" The tailed beast growled. "**You will no longer have my support in time of trouble! From now on, if Dark Naruto tries to take control, I will gladly help HIM!**"_

The beast's eyes disappeared. Dark Naruto smiled insanely before laughing and finally disappearing in a fog. Once it cleared, Naruto found himself back in the cell. Now he felt even weaker. Him head dropped. He just made himself an enemy because of accidently accessing his memories. The blonde once again took hold of the chain.

And he pulled.

* * *

><p><strong>With Raiga<strong>

Another group backed away. Many of the shinobi were badly injured. Raiga was just smiling more and more. Kami or some other god must've taken a like for him to give him this many people to kill. It has been so long since he last had this many funerals. Now h could go on a rampage. Two ANBU approached him from behind, but weren't fast enough with their blades. Not only did he ex-Mist ninja block them but also shocked them. The fountain of blood rushing from their necks after he decapitated them made him chuckle. He charged the spiked blades again, ready to unleash another lightening. Everyone backed away, though they knew escape was pointless.

"Dynamic Entry!" someone shouted. Then Raiga got kicked in the side of the face and sent flying. He hit the side of the building. Once the dust fell and the swordsman got on his feet, he saw he one to kick him. It was a tall man with the hair cut in a bowl and thick eyebrows, wearing green tights and orange leg warmers.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Raiga asked trying to stay calm.

"I am the Leaf's Beautiful Green Beast, Might Guy." He introduced himself with a spark in his teeth.

"Beautiful Green Beast, huh? Well then..." Raiga pulled himself together and stood up, picking up his blades. "…I must grant you a great funeral. Thunder Dragon Dance!" he called, creating a tornado, which then turned into a dragon. The swordsman launched the jutsu at the taijutsu specialist, forcing him to dodge. But the rogue ninja didn't stop there. He just followed with shooting lightening bolts from the blades. The spandex-wearing ninja kept dodging them, hoping to find an opening. Something told him this wouldn't be as easy as he had hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kaimu<strong>

Another band of shinobi arrived. Including Kakashi. When the jonin noticed the number of summoned mantises incoming, he gestured everyone to engage them. As they all spread, Hatake pulled out a kunai, ready to dash at the pirate. To his surprise, Kaimu seemed rather bored. This got Kakashi a bit confused. Why would The Devil Eye not be happy to fight him again? "Something the matter, Kaimu?" the jonin asked, ready to engage him.

However, Kaimu just rested the blade against his shoulder and glared at the Copy-Cat ninja. "This is not in my contract." He said in a bored manner. Then, Kaimu just turned around and made his way towards the gate. "This is your lucky day, Hatake Kakashi. You'd better hope we never meet again. Otherwise, I won't spare you."

"Not so fast!" Kakashi dashed towards him. He could let him go, but he pirate was a criminal, wanted even in the ninja bingo books. He had to be caught. But as Kakashi got near him, he barely dodged the Godzilla Deathfang, the pirate's sword. Barely, as the jonin's cheek was badly cut. Kakashi was about to pull out his kunai, when Kaimu kicked him into the door of the nearby building. Kakashi for a second couldn't understand what happened. But then he remembered. Kaimu was able to fight shinobi even though he wasn't one. He quickly collected himself and jumped out. He looked for the pirate, only to find a mantis swinging it's blade at him. The jonin managed to block it only thanks to his instincts. He struggled for a while, before finally pushing the creature away and stabbing it in the torso, forcing it to disappear. Kakashi looked around for Kaimu. But he was long gone.

Then Kakashi felt something. He looked down to find a note at his vest. He took it into his hand and read it. It said: 'The Hyuga are the target'. He didn't truly understand what was that supposed to mean. Actually he knew, but couldn't understand why Kaimu gave him this information. What was his game?

Kaimu has already passed through the gate. And as he was getting further away, a sinister smile grew on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>With Neji's team<strong>

Anko and Tenten were looking around or the rogue ninja. However, the longer it took, the more troubled they felt. Neji, knowing full well how serious the fight must always be taken, activated his byakugan. He learned that after his fight with Naruto during the Chunin Exams last year. It is better to waste some chakra to be safe rather than spare it just to die. And now he was thankful for that lesson.

"At six o'clock!" A Hyuga genius cried, alerting the girls. Everyone managed to jump away just in time to evade number of fireballs. All three landed on the street. As they looked up, they saw the enemy walking towards the edge, making each step like a machine. He reached for his pocket. The three got in their stances, ready for the attack. But was not a weapon he pulled out. Instead, Haken pulled out new pair of sunglasses. Now they all notice he wasn't wearing them now. The rogue ninja put them on and made two hand seals before gazing at them.

"Fire Style: Schwarzen Feuer Jutsu!" he roared and dark, near black stream of fire blew out of his mouth onto the Leaf ninja. The three quickly jumped sideways to avoid the flame. However, Haken without stopping the jutsu followed Tenten. Anko aw that as an opening and dashed towards the building were the enemy was stationed. She made a leap. She pulled out a kunai, but she quickly dropped it when Haken caught her by the neck. The stream of flames stopped. When he turned to face the purple haired kunoichi, Anko noticed the flames still in his mouth. It's likely that this jutsu will only stop once he closes his mouth.

"That was foolish of you, girly." He said. Anko was right. Despite him finishing the sentence, he still had his mouth open. "Now you will burn." He was ready to blow. Anko closed her eyes, when she suddenly felt a strong breeze. Afterwards, there was pain. She opened one eye to see what happened. Apparently, Haken used her to fight Neji off, who came to her rescue. Afterwards she saw him catching one of the incoming kunai, while avoiding eight more.

Tenten was about to throw two more, when Haken showed her Anko. No, he wasn't showing her. She was wrong. He was using her as a shield. Damn bastard. A cowardly tactic. Although effective. The enemy used that as an opportunity to throw two kunai of his own. Tenten dodged them easily, though what hit her next was a surprise.

As Haken threw his kunai, Neji tried to hit him from behind. Unluckily, the rogue ninja was alert and moved a side, making the Hyuga overreach. Then, the muscular man used Anko to hit the young Leaf jonin, sending him towards the kunoichi below. Tenten was so surprised, she got hit. The two tried to move, when Mitarashi landed on top of them with great force. None of the three could catch a breath. And when they managed, Haken landed on top of them, creating a crater and forcing the air out of them. As the three gasped for air, they felt that each of them had at least one broken rib. The muscular rogue ninja made a few hand seals and was ready to finish them of. Terror was clear in their eyes.

"Hey, ass-face!" someone called. This surprised everyone. They all turned to find someone coming out of the cloud of smoke. As the burning building collapsed, a silhouette stepped out, holding two summoned mantises in his hands. A few seconds passed before he could be seen clearly. A tall and muscular jonin, with feline features and spiked bracelets. Neji whispered 'oh, no.' under his nose. If Kuromaru was here then this was butchery, not a battlefield. I've got an offer for you!" Nekokage called, throwing the humanoid insects aside.

"I don't talk with over-muscled guys, but talk." Haken said. The tanned jonin smirked.

"How about we see which one of us is the true terminator, huh. Like man to man." He dared the rogue ninja. Then added with a serious face. "That is… if you're MANLY at all, princess girly-girl."

Veins appeared in his eyes. Then on his temples. What did that guy just say? Did that Leaf ninja just claimed that he, Haken, one of Gold's strongest warriors, wasn't a man at all? That just hit the nerve. It insulted him so much, that he roared ripping his clothes. His arms got all red doing so, as the leather jacket was special design to endure battles. The jonin-sensei of Team 12 didn't stay behind. He just tensed his muscles and in a manner of few seconds his shirt and vest ripped. His entire torso was naked, revealing his dark skin with some pale stripes. Then, he tensed his muscles more, having veins cover his arms, shoulders and chest.

The three younger ninja, who were still n the ground, had their eyes grow in size. "Is it just me or have their brains burned from testosterone's sudden spike?" Tenten asked.

"This is ridiculous!" Anko commented. "What's wrong with this story? Where the freakin' hell is this fan fic heading to?" Her comrades gave her a weird look. That's right: a weird look. What was she talking about?

Meanwhile, the two muscular men faced each other, each trying to guess the other's move. The mantises arrived, ready to attack. But as one was about to make a move, Haken signaled them to stop. It was obvious that he wouldn't let anyone interfere. Kuromaru was the same, letting the three young ninja know to get away.

Then the two dashed at each other. As they ran, one could see every single muscle in their body strained, ready to explode. None of the two was going to hold back. Their battle cries were so loud half the village could here them. And still they had the air to run this distance between them. As they finally got close, both delivered a powerful blow to the faces. The power behind their blows was so intense that a small cloud of dust formed around them. Afterwards, the two backed away and delivered a strong head butt. For the next few seconds, Kuromaru and Haken just stood like that, not moving an inch. They looked as if time froze.

Neji, Tenten and Anko managed to collect themselves, looking at the jonin. Finally Tenten's danger sense kick in. she pulled out a kunai just in time to block a mantis's blade. Her comrades noticed the situation and immediately returned to reality. Pain or no pain, they needed to engage the enemy and push him back. As the three started their fight, the two giants head butted each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Academy grounds<strong>

Iruka's shocked expression widened Mizuki's smile. The white-haired ninja focused and the silver blade on his back backed from the ANBU he just pierced. As the dead masked ninja fell, the rogue's shirt shredded. What the chunin saw horrified him. Mizuki's entire upper half of his back was covered in a liquid metal, which in some places seemed to be coming out from his body. Mizuki straightened up and pointed at his former friend, making some of that metal run along it and form a blade.

"You like it, Iruka?" Mizuki asked.

"Wha… What the hell is this? Mizuki, what have you done to yourself?" the chunin asked.

"I have Gold, my current boss, to thank for this." The white-haired man answered, looking at the blade and the small stream of silver on his arm. "The man's a genius in matter of genetic abilities. To my surprise, he was even able to awaken one that was slumbering within my genes. I give you warblade!" he roared, forming another blade on his other arm and three six more on his back and shoulder. Then he charged at Iruka, ready to slice him to pieces. The chunin pulled out two kunai out of his pouch and parried the blades. The fight lasted like for a while. Mizuki would try to cut Iruka, the latter would parry or block. Then the rogue ninja smiled when the reinforcements arrived, ensuring no one would interfere. He pointed the blades at his former comrade and, much to Umino's surprise, shot the tips at him with blinding speed. Iruka managed to avoid them, but that was exactly what Mizuki wanted. Before the Leaf chunin grasped the situation, a chain wrapped around his leg. Then Mizuki pulled and badly injured the man's leg, shredding the flesh halfway to the bone.

Iruka fell crying in pain. He couldn't move. He looked up only to see his opponent slowly approaching.

Meanwhile, Izo was made more hand seals and the beast spitted more lava, hitting the academy. The building began to burn. Under his mask, the treacherous ninja smiled wildly, before looking at the incoming group of Leaf ninja, lead by Asuma. He made even more hand seals, calling: "Volcanic Style: Sulfur Stream Jutsu!" And the Beast blew a stream of yellow smoke. The group fell right into it. Only Asuma managed to jump out, though not without some burns. He looked up at the enemy, who was already siphoning chakra from one of the captured jonins. So what he heard from Kakashi and his father was true- that mask grants great power but devours any chakra from any living thing. This was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Gold's hideout<strong>

Naruto hit the ground in exhaustion. He was all sweated and breathing hard. He couldn't feel his arms anymore. But he needed to get out. But how? He couldn't break the chains. For some reason he was weaker. He looked around, hoping to find a way to escape, but found nothing. Now he thought back about the betrayal. He still didn't want to believe that Tokoyo did this to him. He was about to cry. He didn't want to accept the truth, but deep down he knew he was fooling himself. A tear ran down his cheek.

Then he heard some noise. He looked up to see the source of it. A kunai landed next to his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Leaf Village, Hyuga compound<strong>

Hiashi hit the wall again. He looked like a mess. Never before has anyone given him such a beating. He looked back to find the enemy dashing towards him, ready to deliver another blow. The clan leader managed to avoid the incoming attack and deliver a counterstrike. Gold was pushed back some distance, before he managed to find his footing. Yet he was calm enough to block another of Hiashi's attacks. The man was irritated for having so much trouble with some branch family member. Then he saw the masked man through a few shuriken and jumping behind them.

"Rotation!" Hiashi created a spinning dome of chakra around himself, bouncing off the projectiles. He believed he'll bounce the traitor away as well, to deliver a killing blow. However, Gold seemed prepared. He pulled out a short blade with a tag tied to a hilt. Then, much to Hiashi's shock and terror, Gold just sliced the dome, making it vanish.

But that wasn't the only thing that got his attention. Gold prepared his attack, joining his hands together, with the palms facing the clan leader.  
>"Gentle Fist: Lion's Glory Strike!" he called, forming a lion's head of chakra before delivering the blow and sending Hiashi flying across the courtyard. The Hyuga clan's head broke through the wall and bounced off the floor, hitting another wall. He fell, whole covered in bruises and cuts. His entire body ached. He tried to pull himself together, but it was even more painful, not to mention he couldn't catch a breath. He tried to activate the caged bird seal one more time, but it still didn't affect the rogue Hyuga.<p>

Speaking of the devil, Gold entered the mansion through the hole, slowly walking towards his victim.

"You still can't accept that I'm better, can you?" the masked Hyuga asked mockingly, as if knowing how Hiashi would answer. Hiashi could only ask him this one question.

"How is this… possi… ble…?"

Gold just let his head down. Hiashi could guess by the body language the man was glaring at him.

"You didn't recognize my own jutsu?" Gold asked. "You were so jealous because I would always beat you with it."

"Hitashi?" That's when Hiashi's eyes widened. What he said took his mind back into the past.

**Flashback**

_Hiashi and his twin brother, Hizashi, were both waiting under the mansion's main door, waiting for their parents return. It was quite unusual for two three-years-old boys to stay up this late. But they were worried about their mother, who was taken to the hospital a few days ago. And since father has returned from a mission just a few hours ago, they really feared something bad happened._

_Their worries disappeared when both their parents have finally returned. They dashed towards the pair._

"_Mommy! Daddy! Your back!" Hizashi cried in joy. "We were scared you'd never come back."_

"_What is this, mother!" Hiashi asked, noticing that their mother was hold something wrapped in a blanket. The woman smiled widely and kneeled to show the what she was holding. To their surprise, it was a baby._

"_Concratulations, boys." Their father spoke, getting the boys attention. "Now you have a younger brother."_

"_A little brother?" Hizashi asked. Then he smiled. "What's his name, mommy?"_

"_Hitashi." She answered with an warm voice. "And his going to be strong one day."_

"_Boys!" the clan leader caught their attention. "Since now you have a younger sibling, it is your responsibility to watch over him. Can I expect this much from you?"_

"_Yes, father?" Hiashi answered, bowing._

"_You can count on us, daddy." Hizashi followed._

_The upcoming future however had more things coming. The events, that would set the present battlefield._

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12 Hyuga Hitashi

**Chapter 12**

**Hyuga Hitashi**

_The three brothers were sitting were sitting together in the study room. Hiashi looked at his younger brother. Despite being only 4 years old, Hitashi was very interested in the books and scrolls about biology. Even now he could tell more about human anatomy than anyone could expect._

"_Isn't that cute, brother?" Hizashi asked Hiashi, getting the twin's attention. "He's so young and already so smart."_

"_Indeed." Hiashi replied, keeping his stoic face. "So unexpected of him." He got back into his scroll. No one could see him smiling._

* * *

><p><em>Hiashi and Hizashi were sparing again at the dojo. They were whole sweating like mad after that. They were breathing heavily like dying. Hiashi wanted to drink some water, when someone entered the dojo.<em>

"_Lord Hiashi! Lord Hizashi!" the bold Hyuga member called. By the look on his face, it was something more than urgent. "Your father wants you to come to his study room immediately!" The twins looked at each other before rushing out of the dojo._

_It didn't take them long to reach the destination. Once there, they saw their father giving them a stern look._

"_Father? Is something troubling you?" Hiashi asked. Father just stepped aside to show them their younger brother, who, to their shock, had activated byakugan._

"_This is amazing." he said. "He's not even 5, and he has already awakened the Hyuga genetic ability. He is a promising one." He smiled. This was surprising indeed. No Hyuga in history has ever activated the ocular power before their sixth birthday, and this child was just five._

_At the sight, Hiashi curled his fists a bit. Although, he had to admit it was impressive._

* * *

><p><em>Hizashi landed on his back. Hiashi has again proven superior to his brother. They both were sweating.<em>

"_Good work, both of you." Their father congratulated them. "Your progress is impressive. Hizashi. Your footwork is lacking. And you also lose balance quickly. Try to be more like your brother and work on that."_

"_Yes, father." Hizashi answered as soon as he got up and bowed. Hiashi smiled proudly at that. He was invincible. He looked at his now 7 years old brother, whom entered the dojo._

"_Ah, Hitashi, you're as punctual as ever." Father commented. "We may begin your training right away."_

"_Yes, da… father." The boy corrected himself. As he was doing some warm ups, the twins were leaving, knowing full well not to interrupt the two. Although, Hiashi was quite eager to one day challenge his little brother, to see just what progress he was doing._

* * *

><p>"<em>I want to spar with Hitashi, father." Hiashi demanded.<em>

"_Are you certain?" the clan leader asked confused._

"_Whoa, hold it, brother." Hizashi cut in. "You can't be serious. Hitashi is still too young to spar with us. You know the rules- you can't challenge anyone younger than 9. Hitashi is just 7."_

"_What of it?" Hiashi asked casually. "I want to know how well he can do. Are you worried I'll kill him? It's not like he'll beat me anyway."_

"_So you just want to prove your on the top, eh, Hiashi?" their father asked in a bit comical fashion. Before his eldest son could say anything, he continued. "Fine then. You will spar with him in one week."_

"_Thank you, father." Hiashi bowed._

* * *

><p><em>As the day came, the 10-yearold was facing the 7-year-old. Hizashi didn't really like this picture. He just had a feeling Hiashi wanted to prove his younger brother who's the strongest. As the caretaker of the dojo signaled them to start, Hiashi dashed at his brother, planning to end this fight with a one-hit-K.O. as he was about to deliver the blow, to his surprise, Hitashi casually dodged it. As if knowing from the start what was his oldest brother planning. This didn't suit well for the heir, who decided to deliver a roundhouse kick. But Hitashi not only easily block it, but also countered with a punch-punch-kick-punch combo. Hiashi fell to the floor, but quickly stood up. He was greatly surprised with the situation. As were Hizashi and their father.<em>

_Hiashi growled at the thought he was losing to a younger boy. He jumped up, planning to kick him back. Hitashi barely dodged the attack, knowing he wouldn't have blocked it. When he found his footing, he saw Hiashi incoming. Just barely has he managed to block the heavy combo. Still, Hiashi was able to land the last punch on his face, sending him flying. He decided to take full advantage of the situation and dashed after him. Hitashi was able to land on his feet and, surprising everyone, dashed at Hiashi with superior speed, with his hands in a position none of the present has seen before. "Gentle Fist: Lion's Glory Strike!" the child cried. His hands were enveloped in chakra as he delivered the blow, sending Hiashi flying into the wall. The older boy bounced off it and hit the floor with a thud._

_He was able to move after a few seconds. He collected himself and finally raised his head. He looked at up, to see his youngest brother just standing there, waiting for him. Was waiting for him to attack? Only one thing was certain now for Hiashi- he was furious. Never lost a single spar with Hizashi. And yet he lost to this pipsqueak. It was humiliating._

"_Hitashi." Their father called. The young boy looked at his father, who was looking serious. The child was scared at first. But then the man's face changed to proud one. "You did great, my son. You surpassed my expectations." He said, making the boy blush. Then he looked at Hiashi, who was finally on his feet. "Hiashi. You lost your cool and underestimated your opponent greatly. Be more like your brother and work on that."_

_Hiashi was now seriously mad. He was growling under his breath. Without a word or, apparently, a thought, he just left the dojo. Hizashi had a look of worry. Something told him this would not end well._

* * *

><p><em>At the academy, Hiashi was looking at friends. One was a chubby boy with short red hair and purple markings on his cheeks. The other was a brown haired boy with an Uchiha clan crest on the back of his shirt and the last one spike-haired blonde with blue eyes. Hiashi wasn't really all that happy. He looked around to see the Akimichi boy was talking with a kid from the Nara clan, who, for reasons unknown, was recognizable by a ponytail that made the head look like a pineapple. Uchiha Fukagu was talking with no one, acting superior to everyone and ignoring the girls who tried to sit next to him. And the blonde boy was talking with a boy with green hair, Hizashi and a girl with very long red hair and purple eyes. He sighed.<em>

_Finally their homeroom teacher entered the room, followed by a 7-year-old. This surprised everyone. "I know it's a bit sudden, considering you'll be having graduation exams in 4 months, but we have a new student in class." The instructor said. "Okay, young man, introduce yourself."_

_Hitashi faced the class. He was clearly a little embarrassed. He even started poking his fingers. "M-my name i-is Hyuga H-Hitashi. And I… well… My dream is to… become a great… um…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, all the female students suddenly squealed, shouting "CUTE!" Hiashi's eyebrow twitched a bit. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. Then some girl with long, black hair, also a Hyuga, leaned to him._

"_Master Hiashi. You never said your little brother was so adorable." She said, making Hiashi even madder._

"_None of your business, branch member." He said in a dangerously angry matter, making the girl move away. "And I will not discuss this matter any more. Understood, Akane?"_

_Still, her face turned from slightly pale to deep red as she looked at Hitashi._

* * *

><p><em>Hitashi was bowing over Hizashi, washing his now marked forehead. Hizashi was apparently suffering after-effects of the caged bird seal. It was rare, but still painful. Hitashi pulled out a scroll and started to write some inscription on it.<em>

"_Hitashi? What are you doing?" Hizashi asked._

"_I'm trying to do something to make you feel better. You're suffering a fever because the seal messed up your chakra flaw. If something isn't done about that, you may end up crippled." Hitashi answered. He looked at his brother, whose eyes were big, round and blank. "What?"_

"_Are you sure you're only 7 years old? Because you're talking like an adult." Hizashi commented with a smirk. Hitashi frowned at that and continued. Than a question came up to his head._

"_Say, brother? Why were you marked with this seal and Hiashi wasn't?"_

_Hizashi was a bit surprised with that question. "Don't you know?" Hitashi just shook his head. "Of course you don't." Hizashi sighed. "He's the eldest. So he's the one who will lead our clan. The eldest child is never marked. It's the way of our clan."_

"_How's that. I don't get it." The young boy asked, clearly even more curious._

_Hizashi didn't really want to tell him this, but decided to explain things. "The origins of this reach back about 300 years. The head of our clan back then had two children. Twins like Hiashi and me. One was the son, Toshiro, known as the physically the strongest Hyuga to date. The other was the daughter of such beauty and skill in our stance that she was believed to be a goddess. Her name was Hinata."_

"_One day, when travelling, Hinata was ambushed by men of enemy clan. Despite her skills, the enemy just outnumbered her. She almost was taken, if it wasn't for the mysterious wonderer who happened to be nearby. He killed them all and saved the Hyuga heiress. And she fell in love with him from first sight. Hinata returned to the clan land days later, not telling anyone about the wonderer, with whom, secretly, she was making out. The truth, however, came out when she finally gave birth to a child. Both her father and brother were furious with this. While Hinata was killed and the baby was to follow her. But before they had the chance, the wonderer arrived and retrieved the baby, whom he immediately named Muramasa. As they learned the intruder was the child's father, they have also learned another shocking truth about the man. As they were trying to kill him or the child in his hands, he jumped out the estate, revealing his true self. That man was a tengu. The winged creature has turned into a crow and escaped with the child."_

"_Wow." Hitashi commented. "Sounds like a big scandal."_

"_That was just the beginning. Years later, when Toshiro had already claimed the leadership of the clan, Muramasa has returned, seeking vengeance for his mother's death. He entered the estate and fought anyone who stood in his way. Despite the Hyuga's byakugan, Muramasa was cutting his way through. It would turn out he had the eyes which in his children would become known as the sharingan. Despite being merely the first generation, these eyes gave him incredible advantage. As 20 Hyugas fell by Muramasa's blade, Toshiro himself faced him. They fought for days, but ultimately Muramasa lost and withdrawn. Though the victory came with the prize. Hyuga Toshiro was badly wounded and would never be able to fight again."_

"_Fearing another Muramasa would be born, ordered all members of the Hyuga clan, except for his first born, to be marked with some special seal, which would allow the clan leader to keep the clan in check and, if necessary, destroy their minds and byakugan. And also, to ensure security the clan leaders after him wouldn't do the same mistake, wrote down the law, which the heirs have no choice but to follow to this day."_

"_And that's also the origin of the sharingan, I take it." Hitashi asked._

"_That is a story for another time." Hizashi answered, sweating heavily again. He growled in pain. Hitashi finally finished the scroll made a few hand seals and channeled his chakra through the scroll. After a few seconds, his hands started glowing green. He put his hands in the water, allowing it to change the glow into silvery white. Hitashi wasted no time and pressed his hands against big brother's forehead. After a few minutes, Hizashi started to feel better. "You really… are skilled, Hitashi. Maybe you should be a doctor?"_

"_R-really?" Hitashi asked. Unknown to them, Hiashi was listening to their conversation the whole time._

* * *

><p><em>Hiashi has finally returned from his mission. He wanted to rest for a while before talking to father about his engagement, when…<em>

"_Master Hiashi!" a short haired Hyuga girl appeared before him and bowed. "Your father wishes to see you as soon as possible."_

_Hiashi entered father's study room as soon as possible. He was breathing heavily, looking at the elder man. When he scanned the room, he noticed both his brothers and Akane._

"_Why is a branch member in this room, father?" He asked sternly._

"_Hiashi. First of all: show more respect. You are not alone in this room." Father corrected his son. Hiashi dropped his head a bit to show his sorry for his behavior. "Second: this is a big day. Your youngest brother, Hitashi, has already engaged. Isn't that great news?" he asked smiling. Hiashi's eyes could clearly say shock and, later on, anger._

"_With Akane?" Hiashi asked, trying to hide his emotions. He wanted to announce his engagement first. And yet his little brother was always the first. Not only hasn't Hiashi won once with Hitashi, but he would also be second best in any other field._

"_Indeed. Their wedding will take place as soon as Hitashi comes of age." Father said. "And also…" he continued._

_Hizashi started to sweat, knowing full well what father was going to say. He knew Hiashi wouldn't like this. "I have decided about my successor. Hiashi, while you are the first born, Hitashi has proven more level headed, skilled and open-minded. I've decided he will succeed me." The current clan leader said._

_Hiashi was visibly mad, barely keeping his cool. And that didn't escape the elder's notice. "I'm sorry, my son. But even now you prove my point." Hiashi didn't turn a blind eye from that. He calmed himself down and thought about it. Father was right. Ever since Hitashi was little and activated his byakugan for the first time, Hiashi was jealous and afraid of his image. And now it was too late. He was now a branch family._

_Hitashi stood up removed some of his long indigo hair from his face. He walked over to Hiashi and gave him a hug. Hiashi felt strange. He looked down at his brother, who didn't seem all that happy about succeeding their father. The eldest of the three no longer felt anger but sadness. And somehow some comfort._

_However, Hiashi didn't believe Hiashi's calm. He feared there was something dark deep within._

* * *

><p><em>Hiashi and Hitashi were about to have another sparring. Their future-wives were watching them with excitement. Even Hizashi was interested who would be the winner. Although, considering it was them, Hitashi was the favorite. Hiashi had a stern look, eying his younger brother. The now 16-year-old had his tight-long indigo hair tied in a ponytail. He had a serious look in his eyes, not wanting to miss a single move on Hiashi's part. The two were about to begin, when someone entered the room.<em>

"_Master Hiashi! I'm sorry to interrupt, but your father is no longer with us!" the man called. Everyone in the dojo was shocked. "Also, due to the formalities not being completed, you are the new clan leader, Lord Hiashi." The man called._

_Everyone bowed before Hiashi, who was overwhelmed by the news. He looked around and only now did he notice the respect all the present Hyugas were giving him. He looked at Hitashi._

"_Congratulations, Lord Hiashi." He said with respect. He didn't see it, but Hizashi did. Hiashi had a sinister smile on his face._

* * *

><p><em>Hitashi was rolling and crying in pain in the holding cell. This was a torture. He could barely endure it. The pain was beyond comprehension. And it lasted for hours none stop. Hiashi was just standing outside the cell, still keeping his hand in the seal's activation gesture.<em>

"_You know who I am?" Hiashi asked arrogantly._

"_Y-you… you are… L-Lord… Hia…shi… Aaaaargh!" Hitashi managed to answer despite the pain. But then it was vanishing. Hiashi finally deactivated the seal, allowing his little brother to take a breath._

"_And don't you forget about it, Hitashi." The current clan leader demanded, opening the cell. Hitashi growled under his breath._

* * *

><p>"<em>The entire team has been destroyed!" Hitashi said, looking at his dead teammates. "Where are the reinforcements?" he asked. He was sure his brothers would be here soon. But they were no where to be seen. He looked ahead of himself to find a group of rogue ninja. He was badly injured himself. He made a step back, activating a byakugan. Then one of the men made a hand seal and the ground between them exploded. Hitashi was blown, sent flying away and falling deep down into the canyon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The wind blew wildly, carrying the dust and leaves. It was covering the footprints someone was leaving behind. A heavily wounded man was walking along the canyon, badly injured and mad. He was furious, because he wouldn't be able to see his wife nor child that would be born in 7 months. And all because of his brother. He was so angry now, so sick of even thinking of him. He pulled out his kunai and pressed it against his forehead. A loud cry of pain could be heard throughout the canyon.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He was sitting in a cave. His entire head wrapped in a scarf. He took a look at his forehead protector. He thought about destroying it. But no. He wouldn't leave things like they were.<em>

"_Well, well. What do we have here?" someone asked. He looked around to find a pale faced man with golden, serpent-like eyes- Orochimaru. "A ninja from the Hidden Leaf I believe. What a surprisse to meet with you."_

"_Then you know who I am." Hitashi spoke casually._

"_Indeed. A man who wasss abused by his lesssss talented brother."_

"_The clan must be changed. I want Hiashi's to see the bigger picture!" Hitashi growled._

"_And I will give you that opportunity, Hyuga Hitashi." Orochimaru chuckled. "But in return, I want your servicesss._

_Hitashi smiled under the wrapped piece of clothing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Isss it ready?" Orochimaru asked impatiently.<em>

"_Have some patience, Orochimaru." The man said, leading the fallen of the Three to the cells in his hideout. Once there, he showed the serpent-man a man with an active curse seal._

"_Marvelous." Orochimaru commented._

"_I did even more, Orochimaru. I have improved it even more than you wished it. Now, there is no simple curse seal. Now there is THE CURSE SEAL 2!" he proudly announced, showing as the same man was changing even more, into something more monstrous. At first Orochimaru was shocked. But quickly that expression changed into fascination._

* * *

><p>"<em>This had better be good." A short and wide man said, showing his impatience.<em>

"_That's right. Sasori isn't the patient type like me, hn." The man's partner said._

_Hitashi, now wearing a golden mask, still steaming, showed a vial. "Don't you know what they say, Sasori? Patience will always reward you with the best." He handed the vial to Sasori's partner. The two men in black cloaks smiled. "And also, keep your doggy on a shorter leash. I'd hate to have to hear his ignorant babbling."_

"_What did you say?" Sasori's partner shouted._

"_Enough." Sasori ordered. "We're going, Deidara."_

* * *

><p><em>Gold was looking at Orochimaru in his new body. His eyes were filled with curiosity. Especially since he was looking at the Last Uchiha, whose left hand was burned from elbow down, safe the fingertips. The boy also had something wrong with his left eye. Gold approached the boy and studied him.<em>

"_Well, anything I wouldn't be able to heal?" Kabuto asked impatiently, earning himself a glare from two men._

"_The injury is beyond medical ninjutsu that I know of." Gold commented. "The arm can be recreated, but the eye is a more delicate matter considering its Uchiha's main focus of their genetic ability. He'll be fixed within a month at best."_

"_Sssplendid." Orochimaru hissed in excitement._

"_However, the boy won't be useful to you as a host for quite a long time. I'd say he'll be ready in 4-5 years. The rehabilitation will last about this long."_

"_What? How dare you…?" Orochimaru was about to dash._

"_You want a perfect body? Or will you be satisfied with a crippled, weak half-dying flesh?" Hitashi asked him. This made Orochimaru hiss in anger. But he couldn't ignore the fact. He had to wait for Sasuke a bit longer._

* * *

><p><em>So many years passed. His skills improved. He gathered his teams. He had the equipment. And yet he couldn't make them useful.<em>

"_Is something wrong, master?" a girl's voice asked. Gold turned around to find Tokoyo approaching him._

"_I can't empower my tools. Something seems missing." Gold answered. He soon stood up. "We need Izo. He's the only person who might know how to make these useful."_

End flashback

Gold's eyes narrowed thinking about the past. He reached for his mask and took it off. Hiashi was shocked to see the face. Hitashi had no skin on the forehead and the major portion of the left side of his face. There was no skin on the left temple, left cheek. There was only an inch of skin between the revealed muscles and a corner of the lip. Hitashi activated his byakugan again. Green veins were appearing from between the muscles around the eye.

"See what prize I paid for your arrogance and cruelty, Hiashi?" Hitashi asked. He took off his hood, revealing his short, indigo hair with brown tips. "My present look is the reflection of what you did to me."

"I… have no words for this. Nor will I try to excuse myself. There is nothing to excuse my foolishness." Hiashi said with his head down.

"And if disposing of me on that day wasn't enough, you also had to kill Hizashi!" Gold accused.

"No! Hizashi made his decision. He sacrificed himself for my sake." Hiashi explained. "As for you- yes, I was around the area and didn't move in to save you. But when I saw you fall into that canyon, something hit me. It was like an eye opener. I just felt as if I was the one to cast you there for death. I started regretting everything I have done to you throughout the years." Hiashi dropped his head. He putted his pride aside, feeling truly guilty for this unjust treatment to his brother. But he didn't want him to see him crying.

"It is 20 years too late for tears, Hiashi." Hitashi spitted the name out. He took his stance. "If I remember correctly, since my father died, we never had a real spar. So I challenge you, Hyuga Hiashi, to the sacred combat for leadership. Will you deny the challenge?"

Hiashi looked with horror at his brother. He calmed himself and stood up, taken his stance. "You know perfectly well that, as the clan leader, I have no right to deny your challenge, brother."

"The combat of brothers for leadership. The one to lose forfeits his life." Hitashi explained.

"I am ready." Hiashi said. It really pained him. He didn't want this fight, but the rules had to be followed. The challenge can't be denied if the challenger is a sibling or the successor. Hiashi had to accept the challenge.

Tokoyo looked at the fight that was about to start, when a little mantis jumped onto her shoulder. It whispered something into her ear. She smiled secretly. Senbonzakura took notice of that. "What is it, Tokoyo?" he asked. The girl flinched a bit and shook her head.

"Nothing, Senbonzakura. Nothing at all." She said. But the swordsman could say something was off in her voice. Before anything, he took notice of another Hyuga approaching.

"Shikai: Scatter!" he called his jutsu. The Hyuga was easily cut down.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you like so far, guys. also, I am open to the pairings propositions. so feel free to propose at least two pairings you'd like to see while reviewing. See ya next time, oh yeah!<br>**


	14. Chapter 13 The light of hope

**Chapter 13**

**The light of hope**

Naruto wanted to take a breath, when a kunai flew by him and hit the wall. It scared him. He looked outside the cell to see who threw it. But no one was there. The blonde took a look at the weapon and noticed a note attached to it. Seeing no alternative, he pulled the metallic object out the wall and unrolled the note. The only thing there was an instruction to use it on the chain. As he was perceptive, he took a look at the chains, trying to find a weak link. He found none. Then again, he did found something. The links in the wall were big enough to use a kunai and get them out. It took a few minutes, but Naruto finally managed to break them. As soon as that happened, the chains stopped glowing. The Uzumaki took a quick look at the door. He touched them… and to his surprise they opened. Strange. Did they expect him not to ever get this far? He took a look outside, carefully. This could be some kind of trap after all. Then again what for? Were they toying with him? As no one was around, he stepped outside. Luckily, the key to the shackles were nearby on the wall. Naruto took them and took them off. Now all he needed to do was get the hell out of here.

He ran down the hall way until he reached the fork in the road. Naruto just picked one and continued. After a few minutes, he had enough. This place was like a maze. He punched a wall in frustration. He felt something. It wasn't the pain. It was something within him. He recognized the feeling as the same whenever he called upon the Nine-tails' chakra. And yet it was different for some reason.

His train of thoughts stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Naruto turned quickly to find… No way.

"I thought you'd be out of here by now, Naruto." Tokoyo said.

"You…?" Naruto half whispered. Tokoyo smiled warmly. She started approaching her little brother slowly, step-by-step, when she noticed he dashed at her. The blonde grabbed her by the neck and easily pressed her to the wall. "You'd better give me a good excuse as to WHY I shouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp!" he roared. "And it better not be something like 'I'm your father'!"

The girl struggled for a bit. But she knew it would be bad. No, she was submitting herself to show no ill will. "I… I came here… to help you." She managed to say.

"As if." Naruto commented.

"You know I'm just a shadow clone, right?" she asked. "The real I is in the village. It's in danger."

Naruto pressed her a bit more to the wall, careful not to have her poof out of existence. "Let's say I believe you. Why would you help me now? Huh? You betrayed me in the first place. I was so happy to learn I had a living family. I tried to make a bond we never had a chance for. And it meant nothing to you as it turns out."

Tokoyo had a face of regret. It was true. He welcomed her with full heart. He treated her best he could. He really wanted to bond with her. And she was to betray him. And for what?

"I am sorry." She cried. "I know what I did was worst the worst sin. I hold no delusion you won't forgive me, so I won't even try to ask for any. But… if there any chance for me to redeem myself… if you can just let me prove I really wish to fix things… then please, let me do this." She begged. Her eyes seemed ready to let the tears run down her cheeks.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Why? Why the sudden change of hearts?"

"Because, my master is willing to kill anyone in the Leaf Village just to achieve his goal. I was taken from home once. I don't want it destroyed. I don't want you to lose it."

The blonde thought for a second. This was a weak excuse. Thinking more…

"Please, Naruto… Let me redeem myself. Let me save our family's village."

Naruto tossed her to the side, pulling out his kunai. "I won't hesitate if you trick me." He threatened her. The red-head nodded and made a few hand seals.

"Summoning jutsu!" she pressed her hand against the floor, summoning a small mantis. "Chibimaru. You know what to do." She informed the insect, who nodded before disappearing. Naruto was confused.

"What's that all about?" he asked. She slowly approached him.

"Better grab onto me." She told him.

Naruto didn't understand at first, but grabbed her hand. Before he knew it…

*poof*

* * *

><p>Naruto jumped away from her, expecting an attack. Tokoyo didn't even flinch. Naruto stated that she's mocking him, until something got his attention. His nose was filled with the scent of burning wood and flesh. He looked behind himself to see the Hidden Leaf Village, which was burning. As he looked around, he saw everyone fighting. They were all fighting for their lives. All this bloodshed just to get his revenge on one man?<p>

Wait… how did they get here this fast? "How did we…?" he was about to ask.

"Chibimaru arrived here via teleportation and used the reverse summoning." Tokoyo explained. "I needed you to grab me because other wise only the one that has the contract with them would be summoned."

Naruto barely understood anything. Mostly because he was more concerned about the situation in the village. "I can't believe what's going on here."

"This is why I'll help you set things right." the girl said, calling her chakra chains. Naruto looked at her with distrust, but smiled in agreement. The siblings quickly moved out into the village.

* * *

><p><strong>With Guy and Raiga<strong>

Guy hid again. This man was surprisingly cautious. He wouldn't let the taijutsu master anywhere near him. He needed to think of something fast. These blades and lightening ninjutsu were giving him the advantage. Guy had to approach him. Or maybe he didn't have to?

"Hiding won't help you for long, man." Raiga commented. "Sooner or later you'll have to come out."

"Maybe or maybe not." Guy responded. "After all, it's not like you shoot through this rubble."

"You think it'll shield you from me? Well you're wrong. Lightening Style: Lightening Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" he called and shot a dragon-shape lightening at the rubble. The lightening hit with a huge explosion. As the smoke cleared, the swordsman approached the spot. He found Guy lying unconscious. He didn't know whether he was breathing or not. He carefully kneeled a bit…

He got kicked in the face, hard. He was sent flying away and hit the wall. He looked up to find the Taijutsu master pointing at him.

"It is 100 years too early for anyone aside for Kakashi to stand up to my level." Guy announced. "You can't hope to win with such poor skills. And if won't beat you, then I'll run a 10-days marathon around the village."

"If you won't beat me you'll be dead." Raiga corrected him and prepared to attack again. He was furious with the way that freak tricked him. He was now out for blood. "Lightening! Grand me your amazing power!" the sociopath roared. And the lightening covered him like armor.

Guy was a bit surprised at the sight. But he wasn't going to quit.

"Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit- Open!" Guy called. His skin turned red, the eye went blank. And the released chakra made a crater around the man. Guy launched immediately at the enemy, only to avoid the slash. Raiga was surprised at the jonin's sudden disappearance, when something hit him. Guy managed to land a blow. Although, now, that he was being electrocuted by the electric armor, it appeared to be a bad idea. However, the rogue ninja did suffer some damage from the blow. He managed to pick himself up, when he noticed his swords weren't in his hands. He searched for them, when…

"Leaf's Spinning Finale Grande!" Guy shouted. Raiga looked in his direction- the jonin was falling from above, wearing a luchator's mask. He elbowed the swordsman, nailing him to the ground. Guy stood up, without his mask, and looked at the swordsman. To his surprise, Raiga had his swords back.

"This is it, Leaf filth." Raiga commented, raising his blades up high. "Lightening, grand me the final funeral. MY FUNERAL!" he called. And the lightening hit him, leaving nothing but the swords and ashes. Guy looked at the pile before him before fainting from exhaustion.

* * *

><p><strong>Else where<strong>

Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Sakura, Ganju and Ryu, they all managed to meet up at a grocery shop. They stayed quiet when they saw the mantises rushing through the street. Once they left…

"Alright! I've had it!" Sakura called. "We can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Don't be so rush, Sakura. Things are troublesome as they are even without your temper." Shikamaru said.

"He's right." Ryu followed. "We're outnumbered big time. If we want to win this battle we should think whether to focus the whole battle in one spot, limiting the damage, or should we capture the guy who lead's this invasion."

"Even if you say that, thinking of a strategy at a time like this means more lives are lost." Ino said.

"But if we just go out there and attack anything that moves and isn't human we will die for nothing." Choji said.

"If it means I can save someone, I'm fine with it." Sakura said.

"Maybe you won't have to." Ganju said, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"If these insects are summons, then there's no way we wouldn't be able to miss the incoming enemy forces. The sheer number of the things just proves that they were called via some specially designed seal."

"How can you be sure of that? It could be someone summoning a group by group with possible shifts." Sakura shared her observation.

"Hardly. There's no way even a high seasoned shinobi would be able to summon such big army, no matter how they plan it. The only way is the seal. If we can find it, I might be able to reverse it."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Shikamaru asked.

"As I am sure I'm wearing pink underwear with polka dots." Ganju replied, pulling down his pants to show his underwear as a proof. Everyone was disgusted.

"Don't do that! Shannaro!" Sakura punched the skinny boy. Unluckily, she hit him using her super strength, sending him through the wall. As she ran to examine him, the mantises surrounded them. Great, she accidentally revealed their position to the enemy.

"Haruno." Ryu stepped out in a bored matter, with his sword ready. "This is the time when I wonder whether you really are better then Naruto, or are you just the same." Sakura just scratched the back of her head, giggling nervously. But the Niigetsu heir ignored that for now. "Everyone! Form a circle! Ganju! Take two people with you!" he ordered.

"If you want me to look for the seal, then forget it!" Ganju informed. "We don't even know where to look. And we can't waste time searching every corner! We could use the byakugan, but we'd still need to find someone from the Hyuga clan!"

"But we can't all just stay and fight either." Lee commented.

"Shikamaru, any bright ideas in that lazy head of yours, cousin?" Ryu asked.

"It's too troublesome to think in these conditions, Mr. cocky." The Nara boy said in his lazy fashion.

Everyone got ready when the mantis army dashed at them. Considering the numbers, they were done for.

But then something got them. The humanoid insects were wrapped by the glowing chains. The group was saved. Everyone asked themselves what happened. As they looked around, they found Naruto and Tokoyo on the nearby rooftop.

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Ino spoke. She, like the others, couldn't believe how the red-head could sell out her own brother like that. She faced Kiba, who along with Shino was in the group. The two met with the siblings earlier near the gate while looking for injured. The Yamanaka girl faced Naruto, who looked grumpy. "And you trust her, Naruto? After all that?"<p>

"Who said I trust her, Ino." Naruto almost barked, as if he heard an insult. "I can hardly even tell if I can trust her to watch my back even if the situation calls for it. But she is the best information source on the enemy we've got right now. That's as far as I can tell."

"Good point." Shikamaru commented. "And I fail to see why she would try to lie to us. So, Tokoyo, how did this army appear here?" He played an idiot.

"Via a seal." She began to explain. "Lord Gold created a special seal tag through which he could summon all these bugs. No offense." She addressed the Aburame.

"None taken." He said plainly.

"Either way… The seal must've been used somewhere on the road to the Hyuga compound."

"Why there?" Ryu asked.

"Because this Gold guy is a Hyuga himself. And he's got a score to settle with the Hyuga Clan leader." Naruto answered that one, surprising everyone.

"How do you know he's a Hyuga, Naruto?" Sakura asked in disbelieve.

"I saw him use Rotation. Just like Neji." He answered.

"Then our enemy is more dangerous than we thought." Someone commented. The group turned to find Kakashi approaching them. "You guys go find Lady Tsunade. Tell her this army of Mantises is just a diversion. Tell her where the real fight is taking place and to get here fast." He ordered.

"No." Shikamaru said. "This course of action is full of flaws. The civilians will suffer."

"Lazy-bones is right, sensei." Ryu continued. "Ino and Choji will go to Lady Tsunade and tell her about the situation. Then…"

"They will tell her to set a perimeter to stop these things from spreading. In the meantime…"

"We will travel to the Hyuga compound, looking for the seal on the way. Once we find it, Ganju might reverse it, sending the insects back to their place."

"While some of us will cover him, the rest can go get the main man himself."

Kakashi thought about it. He wanted to refuse it, but he couldn't argue with the two brainiacs. Ganju was indeed a genius when it comes to seals. So he was their top player here. Plus, Gold certainly wasn't alone. The jonin would need backup as well as Sakura's medical ninjutsu. "Fine. But we'd better hurry up."

Everyone nodded at moved out.

* * *

><p>Tsunade, sitting on top of the Hokage Tower, was monitoring the situation, trying to figure out a more effective way to counter the invading force. Soon enough, Ino and Choji arrived and explained everything. Taking every bit of information in, she commanded to make the summoned army gather in one location. At the same time, another group of ninja was to prepare the spot to make sure these bugs wouldn't leave it. They needed to buy their mad genius as much time as possible as ensure no more civilians will suffer.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the team arrived at the entrance to the Hyuga compound. The entrance was secured by a few mantises. But the fight proved short. And Luck seemed to be on their side.<p>

Ganju found the tag.

He quickly picked it up and analyzed it. "This is a pretty complex seal." He commented. "Judging by it, it needed a hell lot of chakra. Far more than I anticipated. I have no freakin' idea how the dude managed to make this work at all."

"Great, so my chakra was taken for that." Naruto murmured to himself. When he saw others looking at him, he realized he said it out loud.

"Naruto, what do you mean your chakra?" the scrawny teen asked.

"It's not his fault really." Tokoyo tried to explain. "You see, Naruto's chakra happened to be perfect because of…"

Naruto got the idea what she was about to say. He needed to stop her and fast. "Because of it being unique. Apparently it's more concentrated than it should be." He explained nervously, hoping the others would believe.

"No matter what, it did the trick." Ganju shrugged the topic off, focusing on the seal.

"Can you use it to send these creatures back to their home hive or wherever Mantises live?" Kiba asked.

"Are you kidding me? Just give me a few minutes and I'll send them into another dimension."

"Just how much time do you need?" Kakashi asked.

"The formula is surprisingly simple. So I can easily modify that. But because I don't have a mantis summoning contract it'll take time to make it work with my chakra."

"Just do it." Kakashi ordered. "Lee! You and Kiba protect Ganju while he works on that seal. The rest is with me."

"Yes, sir!" everyone called.

As Kakashi entered the compound with the group, Ganju pointed at the second nearest building. "Let's hide there. It'll serve good for our defense."

"But there's no way to get out of there." Kiba complained.

"But there's no way they'll be able to make a second entrance either." Ganju replied, pointing out the solid, concrete walls. The three nodded in agreement and made their way there. Once inside, Ganju started working on the seal, while Lee and Kiba guarded the entrance.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's group was running at top speed, not sure how bad the situation was. As no one was paying attention, Tokoyo decided to ask Naruto something.<p>

"Why didn't you let me tell them about the Nine-Tails?" She asked, making the blonde very nervous.

"Because they don't know about it." He answered.

"You haven't told them?"

"I… I'm not ready to tell them." He admitted with some fear. "I don't know what they'll do once they learn about it. I'd rather wait with it."

Sooner or later, huh? Well, it was his choice. Naruto was the Jinchuriki. She decided to respect his will. She looked on ahead, when her danger sense alerted her. The whole group scattered just in time to avoid a huge crystal shuriken. As they looked in front of themselves, they notice Team Jewel in all their glory. Senbonzakura narrowed his eyes, turning his gaze on Tokoyo in their group, before the one with the Leaf ninja puffed.

"I suspected as much." He said. "A shadow clone. You betrayed us. I'll see to your death for this."

"I did the right thing, Senbonzakura." She said with a smirk. "Or have you no sense of righteousness at all?"

"You think you can redeem yourself after how you lied to your own family? Don't make me laugh. There is no redemption for what we're doing. Niikai: Zangetsu!"

Tokoyo's eyes widened at the realization of the attack and jumped out of the way, just in time.

She landed next to her little brother, giving him an apologetic look. Naruto frowned, as if struggling between forgiveness and punishment.

"Oh, we'll talk about this after this, alright?" he yelled. Tokoyo just smiled.

"Good enough for me, Naruto. Now let's kick some butts." She said.

"This fight… will be your execution. You are about to fight the strongest ninja ever." Senbonzakura commented. "Team- crush them like worms that they are." He ordered.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake- Orochimaru's masterplan<strong>

Orochimaru was whole covered in dirt from working on his newest invention. One that would help him crush the Hidden Leaf Village. His smile grew in size even more when he thought about it.

"Yesss, finally, it isssss done! Bwa haha haha ha!" he laughed out loud. Loud enough to make Kabuto enter the room.

"Lord Orochimaru! Did something happen?" the silver-haired man in glasses asked.

"Yess, Kabuto. Something did happen. *hiss* Behold my greatest invention." The pale man pulled off the sheets covering the gigantic, flat 70" screen with big speakers. "I give you the **P**lasmatic Trave**l **En**a**bling **S**tructure of **M**ultiversal **A**nnihilation- P.l.a.S.M.A. for short."

"What does it do, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, looking a bit confused.

"Ku kuku. It's no coincidence that we took over the omake, Kabuto." He started explaining. "Now we can use this machine to bring in here a new ally. An ally with whom we'll easily destroy the Leaf Village- ME from the parallel dimension." His smiled grew more sinister- to the point anyone would feel scared. "The village may be able to defend against my genius. But there is no way they'll survive my genius x 2!"

Kabuto look shocked at the idea. But then he smiled just as sinisterly as his master. The plan was just brilliant.

"Hit the switch, Kabuto!" he demanded. As his right-hand man did so, the screen was at first filled with static. Then they changed to snow. Finally, it showed what the fallen of the Three was waiting for- the alternative universe. "At last. Now we can see another great Orochi…"

/"Excuse me. Are you two trying to get into the village?" Chibi Lee dressed in white shirt and blue pants asked the two men in Hawaiian shirts and straw hats.

'_Oh, no, we need a cover story._' Chibi Kabuto thought.

"-Yes, I am a tourist, okay?-" Chibi Orochimaru answered in a foreign language (English that is, since they're all Japanese).

'_No, you didn't need the guidebook for that._' Chibi Kabuto mentally commented.

"-It's vacation, okay?-" Chibi snake-like man continued, making Chibi Kabuto sweat-drop.

'_I think Lord Orochimaru's brain is on vacation._' His deformed right-hand man thought.

"I don't like how this other guy keeps mumbling…" Chibi Tenten whispered./

Seeing this, Orochimaru seemed to have turned into now cracking stone, while Kabuto's jaw nearly hit the floor. What is wrong with this picture?

/"You may just confess or we can do this the hard way." Chibi Neji warned the two false tourists who were about to head to the village gate.

'_He's got me!_' Chibi Orochimaru stated, removing his disguise. "It's true. I am Orochimaru. I commend you for catching me, but now playtime is over." He announced, ready to do battle, when…

"I said what is this?" he realized that Chibi Neji wasn't addressing him but Chibi Kabuto, who was hiding his face behind his.

"I'm sorry, it's an uncensored scroll." Chibi Kabuto explained about the scroll with a naked girl on it, while Orochimaru had a stupefied face.

"THAT WAS IT?" He shouted his question in disbelief, soon realizing he got everyone's attention. "I mean, er, I…umm…"/

Orochimaru face-palmed himself in disbelieve. He couldn't watch this anymore. "I can't watch thisss anymore!" He channeled his chakra into the rod attached to the P.l.a.S.M.A and changed the image on screen. "Maybe some other version of me will be more useful." He thought.

"Certainly, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto flattered.

/On screen, there was another Orochimaru. Only this one was bald and dressed in a black suit. He was looking outside the window, at his army of robots, when a muscular Naruto, wearing orange and black tights, black cape and a big 'N' insignia on the chest came down flying.

"Planning on taking over the world again, Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man of titanium itself?" Orochimaru said sarcastically. "Too bad that I'm prepared for you." He commented, pulling out a green glowing stone from his pocket, with was clearly weakening the flying Naruto. Orochimaru smiled, when Neji, dressed in a bat-inspired suit, Tsunade dressed in the red top with golden additions and blue shorts with white stars, a green-skinned Shino, Lee dressed in a red costume with some yellow additions, Tenten in the green-and-black costume surrounded by a green aura, all came to the battlefield./

/Some random guy fell on top the table, shaking uncontrollably, spitting blood. After a few seconds, a small creature, with some Orochimaru features, busted out of the chest, hissing./

And so Orochimaru kept changing the images, going over through the Naruto-themed Bleach, Matrix, King Kong, One Piece, Dragon Ball, Star Wars, Underworld, Lord of the Rings and even Scary Movie. Finally he had it.

"That's it!" he shouted in irritation, preparing a jutsu to cast. "Wind Style: Pressure Torment Jutsu!" he shouted, crushing his machine with pure air pressure. "Never again do I want to open alternative deminsions or take over omakes. Understand!"

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto answered obediently, trying his best to hide his fear of this sudden display of Orochimaru's rage.

* * *

><p><strong>In some other dimension.<strong>

"Kabuto!" A heavily armored Orochimaru called, sitting on the throne made of dead Leaf shinobi. "Where is that window to the alternative dimension you foretold to open on this day?"

"I'm sure it will appear soon, my master." Kabuto answered. He faced the army before him and his lord. The army that conquered the world years ago. They were waiting to take over another world.

But it would seem it was his head that would fall this day.

**Omake end**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you guys like it at least a bit so far. Please review. And also, I am open for the pairings you'd like to see in this fic. Though I warn you in advance, I'm a NaruHina fan my self. Still, I might get Naruto with other female character if support is high enough. Remember, suggest at least two pairings you'd like to see in the future while reviewing. I'll let you know in the next chapter what's the deadline. See ya and please review. Ja ne.


	15. Chapter 14 Friends who turned enemies

**Chapter 14**

**Friends who turned enemies**

Iruka barely managed to dodge another slash. He eyed his former friend, who was preparing another attack. To think that once the two used to be friends. No, they were like brothers to each other. And now they were fighting to death one another.

"Iruka, why don't you just die already?" Mizuki asked mockingly. "Why delay the inevitable? You think that demon brat will come to your rescue?"

"His name is Naruto." Iruka barked back. "And funny you should ask considering that he gave you a pretty good beating." He smirked, remembering how the blonde fought him. That alone made the white-haired ninja growl.

But he maintained his composure. He wouldn't allow his emotions to cloud his judgment. "Maybe… but now he wouldn't be able to even scratch me. You on the other hand are a DEAD MAN!" Mizuki dashed, concentrating the metal on his body to form a katana. The scarred chunin ducked under it and delivered a kick to the opponents gut. Mizuki flinched a little, taking a step back. Iruka pulled out some ninja wire and tied Mizuki's hands. He was about to do the same with his feet, when the rogue ninja cut the wire.

"Nice try, Iruka." Mizuki commented. "Really nice, but you forgot about my genetic ability. So I will always have something to cut you with." His smile widened when he slashed and wounded his former friend. The blood spilled on his face before the brown-haired ninja turned into a log. Mizuki just smirked. After all, Iruka was no challenge at all.

**Flashback**

_Even in the academy days, the white-haired man would always prove himself better than Iruka. He made himself a reputation even. Not even the older students dared to bully Iruka while he was around him. Yes, the two were like brothers. Mizuki would always protect him, while Iruka would always make him smile._

_But that changed a two years before he was imprisoned. On that night, Mizuki was on a patrol mission to the south-eastern borders of Fire Country. With him were two more ninja. However, the team ran into a group of rogue ninja. They have proven superior. The white-haired man was the only survivor. Wounded and bleeding, he watched as the enemy finished his teammates, ready to kill him. He cursed under his breath. He failed to become a jonin. He failed to become a member of the Shinobi Enforcers. Was he supposed to end up like this? Like a loser? Was there any chance for him to become stronger if he was to survive?_

_Then the group of rogue shinobi fell. There was suddenly no live in their bodies. Mizuki was confused. What just happened?_

"_You hate it that you're weak?" someone asked. "That'ss good." The owner of the voice came into light. His golden eyes with a slit and pale skin made the chunin tremble. Before him stood none other than Orochimaru. "The Leaf Village will never apprecciate your talentssss. They can hardly recognizze it." The fallen of the Three continued, catching Mizuki's curiosity. "Work for me and you will obtain power far beyond the level of a chunin."_

_Mizuki took the offer, but failed miserably the night he framed Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll. For the next months, he trained brutally in prison, hoping to one day get his revenge on the brat and Iruka. While there, he met Izo, with whom he became friends. Especially since the two had a score with the blonde brat. They hated him with passion. Then the day came they got busted out of there. Mizuki never knew what to expect from Gold, until he offered him the one thing he always wanted._

"_Power. I can give it to you even now if you wish it." Gold said, giving his argument as to why the white-haired traitor should stay._

"_You can really do that?" Mizuki asked in disbelieve._

"_Come with me." Gold replied._

_In a matter of hours, Mizuki was in the tank. Pain was the only thing he could experience. It was unreal. But when he woke up two days later, he couldn't believe what happened. There was a liquid metal dripping from his skin, and taking a new shape. He was scared at first. But then confused._

"_How do you like it?" Gold asked, getting Mizuki's attention._

"_W-what did you do to me?" the white-haired man asked._

"_I have awakened the ability that was asleep within your genes. The power that would eventually awaken within your children. Your genetic ability is intriguing." Gold folded his arms on his chest, watching Mizuki with curiosity._

**Flashback end**

The traitorous chunin smiled sadistically. He was given power he wanted. He was now strong, unlike his childhood friend. He looked at his hands. He could feel it. The same feeling as on the day he first met Iruka. Yes, he felt stronger. He was THE STRONGEST. He dashed, ready to decapitate his childhood friend. His smile was so sinister when his blades were inches away from the target.

He hit…

A log?

What the… Where did Iruka go? Mizuki looked around for him but couldn't find him. The academy instructor must've hidden somewhere. He hid the metal back under his skin and moved in search of Iruka. There was no way he would let him escape this time.

As Mizuki was about to turn around a corner, he instinctively used his warblade to deflect a kunai that would otherwise hit his head. The traitor looked forward ready to attack, but there was no one there. This was strange. He moved on, when he got kicked in the back. When Mizuki turned around, it was too late to act.

"Water Style: Water Needle Rain!" Iruka shot water into the air. There it formed an orb and it rained down, pinning the rogue ninja. Mizuki was now looking like a porcupine. At least somewhat. The traitor shielded himself from the majority of the jutsu, leaving his side wide open for a kunai. Iruka managed to stab his former friend in the side. Mizuki cried in pain as the sharp tool was reaching deeper and deeper into his body, until it finally punctured his lung. The white-haired man growled in anger, how could this be? He was always superior to Umino. He now had the genetic ability awaken. Still, this trash, this academy teacher, was able to wound him this badly.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, Mizuki." Iruka spoke with regret. "I wish it didn't had to end this way." As he looked down, a single tear ran down his cheek. He truly did not want this fight to end like this. He hoped for Mizuki to see the error of his ways. He hoped for his best friend to return.

But the brutality of reality hit him.

Iruka flew into a wall, stabbed in the stomach by a long metallic rod growing from just above Mizuki's wound. The rogue ninja was furious beyond reasoning. One could see in his eyes the same thing a sociopath has. Mizuki was now going to end this.

"Iruka… I'm going to enjoy watching you begging me to leave the Fox-brat alone." Mizuki growled. Iruka had fear in his eyes, seeing that Mizuki was not joking about it. He had to do something. But what?

Someone broke the rod. It surprised Mizuki. He thought the metal was indestructible. At least for as long as he wished it. But it was broken now. He looked at the one who did this. It was her- Hidodama, the Dragon of the Leaf. The woman massaged her bare foot after she broke the rod. How she sometimes regretted she wasn't wearing any footwear.

"You are an idiot, Iruka!" she shouted with a bored look on her face. You didn't want things to end up like this? That's b******t! If you'd really want things to end up differently you wouldn't have delivered that hit! You knew perfectly it was necessary! We all wish things could end without spilled blood! But we can't always make that reality! Especially when our enemy doesn't value any life what so ever!" She turned to face Mizuki. "And you, Bleached-head, are even more pathetic than I remember. You received that new power and already you use it alone. No ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu. Are you even still a ninja or are you a weakling that doesn't have anything anymore? Where are your skills?"

"Shut up!" Mizuki barked, standing on his feet. "You have no say in this, you bitch. I have the power now. I have the power superior to all three. With this I can even fight your dragon flame genetic ability!" Mizuki reached out his hands, shooting blades at the woman, who easily deflected them back at him. The rogue ninja was able to make a shield with his metal, but it broke under her kick, which send him into the tree. Mizuki was shocked to say the least. This woman was a monster.

"I don't possess genetic ability, you idiot." She said while ready to use a fire jutsu. "In the earliest days of my clan, while the men focused their training on taijutsu alone, the women were secretly training on fire jutsu, under the tutelage of dragons. Their flames are so white hot they burn the soul itself. The flames are so bright that even the sharingan is blinded. And the force is just so horrific… it burns steel like paper." She said sinisterly, taking a deep breath. "Fire Style: Dragon Arts: Fire Dragon Missile!" She blew a dragon made of white flames at the enemy. Mizuki barely managed to get out of line of fire. Key word 'barely' for his legs suffered major injuries. He cried in pain so loud that one's soul was terrified.

Hidodama was about to finish it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Iruka standing. "Wait…" he managed to say, heavily breathing. "Let me… finish this. We… have a score… to settle…"

The woman did nothing more that nodded. She wasn't going to argue. She understood him. It was a manner of pride and honor. This was Iruka's fight. He had to be the one to finish this. She stepped aside while the academy instructor made his way towards his opponent. Mizuki looked at him. At first he was snickering that this weakling wanted to continue. How could he hope to win? Then his eyes grew in terror as his saw Iruka's eyes. There was no doubt. There was strength. He wanted to kill him first…

Mizuki reached out his hand, forming a blade. It shot towards the academy instructor. The chunin dodged it. While still in air, Iruka threw three shuriken at Mizuki, making his arms useless. The white-haired man roared in frustration before he spitted a few blades out. They missed as Iruka jumped at hit easily crushing his throat. Mizuki's head fell lifeless.

"Good bye, Mizuki." Iruka said trying to fight his tears. But his lifeless voice said it all already.

* * *

><p><strong>With Izo<strong>

Two more buildings feel as Izo's volcanic beast waved its arm. The man himself threw two more lifeless bodies away after sucking their chakra out. He was fortunate for having these ninja just coming at him. Like moths to the flame. Asuma however had already enough bruises to know better than to come close, which was rather unfortunate for him. He was a short-distance combatant, not long. This guy… The situation was getting worse by the minute.

"What's the matter, Sarutobi? Are you afraid of me?" the mask wearer mocked the jonin. Asuma just gave him a hard look. He was level headed enough to know when the enemy provokes him. It happened often on the battlefield. But he wasn't one of those who would take the bait.

"If I'm afraid of you than what are you?" Asuma replied. "After all you are riding a monster as well as sucking your enemies' chakra every few minutes."

"Perhaps that is so. And what of it? I'm still in the advantageous position, Sarutobi."

"What of it? It just shows how low you've fallen." A voice came from behind. The traitor turned around to find a lone figure on the near rooftop. Yamamoto looked at masked man with a cold gaze, ready to draw his blade. "You were once a truly respected ninja, who despised betraying people for the sake of power. And now you became the very thing you hate. What happened to you? Are you really so frustrated with your low chakra supply you'd go that far to change it?"

"Don't judge me, Niigetsu!" Izo shouted. "You don't know what it like is. In this world power means respect. I had no power practically. But now I AM POWER. All will now come to know what it is like to be on the receiving end. Volcanic Style: Scorching Wasteland Jutsu!"

Yamamoto recognized this jutsu from the description Kakashi and Kuromaru gave him a year back. This was a truly devastating jutsu. Izo had to be stopped. Asuma formed hand seals of his own, making one of his blade-knuckles glow with chakra. "Wind Style: Wind Demon Blade!" he calling delivering a vertical slash. The beast got hit, but it was just slightly scratched. Then, its shadow wrapped around it, striking the place was the most damage was delivered. Yamamoto looked at Asuma, who got the idea what the Shinobi Enforcer was planning. The jonin prepared another jutsu, hoping he would make it. "Fire Style: Igniting Ash Jutsu!" the jonin blew out a cloud of grey smoke, covering the curled beast in it. From what Asuma could tell, much of it got into the creature's cut. Now he just hoped the Niigetsu clan head managed to make a crack deep enough with his shadow jutsu. He made a spark…

KA-BOOM

An explosion took place. As the smoke cleared, the beast was still there. No, it can't be. They were so sure it would work. And yet, they failed. Just great. They would make it away from the blast now. Izo had them right were he wanted them.

Luck seemed to be on their side however. As the beast seemed ready to detonate, there was a loud sound of cracking in the air. Then a huge pillar of fire shot from where the Leaf ninja focused their attack. The volcanic creature was clearly roaring in pain. Then the pillar became wider. It was shaking. Finally a huge cloud of flames burst out from its back. The monster was falling, crumbling to stone and dust. Asuma smiled, as well as Yamamoto. However, the fight was not over yet.

From the pile of stones, Izo came out, clearly furious. How could it be that his greatest creation got destroyed by these weaklings? No, it couldn't be. He would not allow such thing. He still had lots of chakra. He could finish them. He dashed at them, ready to cut their throats. But he missed. The two managed to dodge him. Yamamoto took advantage of the situation actually and cut the rogue ninja in the side. He was waiting for him to fall. But a sinister snicker ruined his mood.

"Did you really think I'd fall this easily, you cocky fool?" Izo asked. The Niigetsu clan head turned around to engage him again, when he noticed his blade was melted. So that's how he survived. He was, however, still ready to fight, when surprisingly Izo dashed at him. When the two clashed, it turned out the traitor was a fire clone. So, upon striking him, the clone exploded, creating a huge fireball. Yamamoto managed to avoid any serious injuries, but has still suffered some. His right hand was mostly burned. And when he tried to compose himself, the entire right arm has been ripped off by Izo, who attacked from behind. Yamamoto cried in pain, until the enemy caught him by the throat. Now, the ex-Leaf ninja was sucking his chakra. Victory was his.

Or so he thought. Yamamoto managed to kick him hard enough to force him into letting him go. When Izo tried to get him again, Asuma threw a few kunai, forcing him to jump back. And that was the plan. Both Leaf ninja were throwing kunai and shuriken tied with a wire. To Izo's surprise, he was now like in a cocoon- captured. He struggled to break free, but the wire was just too durable. He looked at the duo with malice.

"You… YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME?" he cried with hatred.

"You have brought it yourself, Izo." Asuma commented.

"Just wait until I get free. Then I'll make you live in a new world were nothing but pain and humiliation exist."

"Then I suggest you do it fast." Yamamoto advised him.

"Oh and why's that?" Izo asked mockingly, as if taking his time. Then he felt pain.

"Because, as you recall, that mask devours chakra from any living thing within 2 meter radius. And if there's nothing else around, it feeds on the wearer himself. Which is exactly why the item was forbidden, you fool." Yamamoto ended with sorrow in his voice. He did not wish for Izo to end up like this.

And now the man was dying by the very thing that gave him power.

Izo started crying in agony, as the mask seemed to grow more, as if replacing his skin. He was struggling, but he just couldn't free his hands to take off the blasted thing. Soon enough, he looked like a demon made of wood. After a few seconds, the aura around the form started to disappear, and the mask was changing back to its original form. At the same time, Izo slowly stopped struggling. As the mask returned to it true form, Izo looked as if that accursed mask left nothing but skin and bones of his. His face dropped and his hair started to fall along with the mask, which hit the ground with a loud thud.

Izo was no more.

"Well… that's that." Asuma commented, looking at the wooden mask. Then he faced Yamamoto, who was trying to stop the bleeding. "What do we do with the mask?"

"If destroying it was possible it would've been done a long time ago. I say let Lady Hokage decide on that." The leader of Niigetsu clan suggested.

Finally the two decided to sit down and take a breath. They'd need some strength real soon. They have won just one battle.

But the fight in the village continued.

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15 Strongest vs the strongest

**Chapter 15**

**Strongest vs. the strongest**

The battle kept going. Neji, Tenten and Anko were sweating like mad fighting this humanoid mantis army. Neji would focus on the defense, which was a good idea considering his byakugan detecting any attempted surprise attack as well as alerting the group from the incoming enforcements. Tenten and Anko were the best when it came to offense. Every bug got hit with their aim. This group seemed to be perfect.

After another one got hit, the group could take a breather. But it wasn't like they could just sit down. They watched from the rooftops as their jonin instructor, Kuromaru, continued his fight with Haken. The two were still head-butting each other. The two muscular men were covered in enough sweat to look like melting ice sculptures. There was also a lot of blood rushing from above their eyebrows. Tenten started to wonder…

"How long have they been doing that?" the girl with the Chinese-style bons asked.

"I believe it's been at least 20 minutes now." Neji answered, making his teammate sweat-drop.

"And they're barely showing any signs of fatigue? These guys are nothing like Guy-sensei! They're real monsters!" Tenten commented with shock.

"Don't even joke like that." Anko requested. "Kuro-sensei's father had a reputation as a Monster of Shinobi World. So After his murder, I wouldn't be surprised if this guy was on the same level the way he is now."

"You mean that… Kuromaru-sensei is the son of the legendary Nekokage Yamitora, the Monster of Cloud?" Neji asked in a mix of surprise and terror. He read about the powerful Yamitora of Hidden Cloud. The man was said to be so powerful and ruthless that even the Raikage feared him.

When Anko nodded, Tenten shivered a bit. "And his son, you say, is about as strong as his old man now? And you're having this guy as a jonin instructor of yours? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE UNDER HIS TUTALAGE?"

"Wasn't easy, but sure was also fun." Anko replied with a smile, making the two friends fall in a comedic fashion. "Anyway… There is just one thing about him that's the prize for that power." She added with a serious face.

Meanwhile, the two guys on a high-protein diet clashed their foreheads once more and didn't separate for a while. They were looking in each other's eyes, searching for a sign of weakness. However, neither could see any. Their fight was even. Finally they backed their heads and jumped away from one another.

"That's it." Haken commented. "This is getting us nowhere."

"This once I agree with you. Just out of boredom." Kuromaru replied. "So let's settle this the old fashion way." He said hitting his fist against his hand. Then he smiled sadistically.

Haken smiled in joy. "Fair enough. I had it with this warm up."

"Warm up?" Tenten was more then just shocked, which would be an understatement. "Did he just say that was just a warm up?"

"Ha haha ha. Good old sensei. This is gonna be fun." Anko laughed.

"Seeing as their chakra seemed strange since the beginning, I shouldn't be surprised. But I am above shocked." Neji admitted, sweating. He hasn't seen anything like this since his fight with Naruto a year ago.

The two stared at each other. They clenched their fists, making their joints crack. They just stood like so for a while. Neither decided to move. But they didn't need to wait long. Both dashed at each other, running like mad, and letting out their battle cries out loud- full heartily. A group of mantises appeared between them and was being torn apart by the two muscle-headed maniacs. Their fists finally met, crushing the head of the final summon between them. A shockwave, resulting in their strike, shredded some of the insect's body sending it down to the dirt. Kuromaru tried to kick the enemy in his square jaw. Haken didn't bother to block it and got kicked. He took a few steps to regain his balance. Then, he delivered an upper-cut punch to Nekokage's face, pushing him back. He dashed forward to deliver a blow to the back of his head, but the feline-like ninja successfully delivered a blow of his own to the enemy's gut. Then he elbowed him in a kidney. Kuromaru was about to stomp on him, when Haken substituted himself with a barrel. The jonin was angry until he felt someone's foot to the side of his. Afterwards, he felt he was flying and hitting a wall.

Haken was so satisfied with the payback. He pulled out a kunai and threw it, making a few hand signs. "Fire Style: T- 1000 Jutsu!" he called. And the kunai turned white as it heated up. When it hit the wall, the whole building was engulfed in flames. The rogue ninja laughed victoriously. He turned his attention to the teenagers he was fighting earlier. "Remember how I was fighting you punks earlier?" he asked them. The three took their stances, when the big guy appeared before them. "I lied." He added and kicked them hard enough to send them off the building. The three were in pain after hitting the ground. Haken landed above them. The air felt cold. The ignorant would wonder why, but these three were fully aware of this feeling.

This man was going to kill them with the next blow.

Haken began a new sequence of hand seals, when…

*slash*

He was slashed. A stream of blood rushed from the wound on his back. Haken actually cried in pain. He looked back to find his opponent covered in a few burns, holding a katana in his left hand. He showed no signs of any injury or fatigue. He was releasing an incredible amount of killer intend, making him look monstrous. Even the younger ninja were scared to the bone, despite the intent being released just towards one man.

"You idiot. I can take on the beating like this. But there's no way I'm letting you harm the brats. At least not as long as my heart still beats." Kuromaru stated, slowly preparing to deliver another cut. "Hurting them… IS MY PREVILAGE!" he added, slashing Haken again. While aiming for the kill, he only cut him. Haken managed to jump out of reach just in the nick of second. He looked at the wound, then at the jonin. The two glared at each other again. How long was this fight gonna last? This guy just seemed to like... no, to LOVE the pain and injuries.

The Brute of the Leaf must've been a monster.

He growled under his breath. At this rate he would lose. He couldn't afford to disappoint his master. There was only one way he could finish this. There was no way that he, Gold's strongest follower, would lose to this guy, no matter how insane.

Haken took a more relaxed pose, closing his eyes, and focused. He could feel it. His chakra changing. His body tingling. This didn't escape anyone's notice. Neji activated his Byakugan… and was terrified.

"Wha… wha… w-w-w-what is… this chakra?" he hardly said it. The Hyuga genius was terrified.

Kuromaru was about to ask him what he just saw when he felt the chakra spike. He looked back at the opponent, whose wounds started to close. His skin became metallic and bulkier. Haken's sunglasses fell, revealing his eyes becoming pitch black with the blazing-red pupils. The rogue ninja looked at his opponent, cracking his knuckles.

The weapon master sealed his sword back and unsealed a huge hammer. He looked as if he was going to enjoy himself. The two dashed at each other. The Leaf jonin thought he would have the upper hand. But when his hammer met with Haken's fist, it cracked as like a vase. The fist continued until it hit the feline-like man's face, sending him flying back. The jonin flew through it. The rogue ninja followed. There was only a sound of battle coming from the building. It sounded bad. Real, REAL bad. Then it collapsed. A huge cloud of dust covered the area. Neji scanned the area, and could see Haken clearly standing above the rubble. The rogue shinobi reached down and picked up the Leaf jonin, throwing him towards the teenagers. Kuromaru was whole covered in all kind of wounds: cuts, bruises, stab wounds and shreds. He tried to collect himself, when Haken grabbed him by the throat and lifted him as high as possible.

"You have no change. I am invincible with my genetic ability active." He proudly commented.

"That's your… genetic ability?" Kuromaru barely managed to ask. Anko looked worried.

'_Sensei, have you truly suffered this kind of injury?_' She thought. '_This can't be._'

"Ja. Mr. Olympia. That is my genetic ability. With it my body becomes as durable as steel. My strength is enhanced tenfold. I am indestructible." He commented arrogantly. Then he threw Kuromaru towards the nearest building still standing.

To his surprise, the jonin seemed to be waiting for this as he landed safely. He straightened himself and noticed his both arms are dislocated. He looked at his limbs, making Haken laugh.

"It would appear your arms are out of the game. I win." He announced. The teenagers couldn't believe it. When did this happen? Anko just couldn't accept it that his sensei was in this kind of position.

Kuromaru just smirked. "You freakin' idiots." He said calmly, getting the attention of the four. "Who do you think you're lookin' at? That pervert, Kakashi? Guy the Weirdo? Or maybe that Mr. Smokes-and-beard, Asuma?" he mumbled loudly enough for the group to hear him. Then he raised his head to make eye contact. For a few seconds he was just giving a hollow look at them, staying quiet. And then… "GIVE ME A F***ING BREAK, YOU CRYBABIES!" he roared, releasing an inhuman killer intend. At the same time he set his arms back in place with his muscles alone, freaking out everyone. Although, Anko seemed to smile a bit. Was it the smile of joy or someone who just lost his mind? None could tell.

"There is NO WAY I'm fallin' that easily! Especially to this 188 cm tall muscle-headed barbarian princess!" Kuromaru growled, glaring at the enemy. Then, he quickly calmed down, thinking about something. He had a plan.

Anko could already tell what kind of plan was that. It scared her. "SENSEI! DON'T!" She cried.

The feline-man made a few hand seals and pressed his hands against the bracelets. A few glowing markings appeared on them and the ornaments unlocked themselves, falling off the Leaf ninja's hands. He ran his right hand through his long, wild, dark hair, taking a deep breath, as is body was visibly relaxing and his voice becoming more savage. He opened his eyes, which were more animal-like then before. "Ya know what, princess? I usually try not to use it. But considering the circumstances… I don't have a choice." He made a 'ram' seal

"Night hunter!" he roared.

His chakra level went through the roof. While his body was still muscular as ever, his body seemed to be more slender. A tail grew. His nails became claws, sharp as a razor. His teeth turned into long fangs and ears pointed. His entire skinned darkened until it became as black as starless night. After his body changed, Kuromaru looked at the opponent and roared like a true animal. Neji couldn't believe what his Byakugan saw. This man WAS a real monster. Tenten was trembling as if it was her life that's about to be ended. Anko had only the look of worry.

"Alright, bozo. Let's dance." The feline-man suggested and dashed towards him. Haken thought he would crush his enemy. But how wrong he was. As the member of the Nekokage clan dashed at him, as was just a few feet away from the rogue ninja, he seemed to turn into a small orb, leaving a trail of black smoke behind and increasing speed drastically. Haken's eyes widened at the sighed, swearing that the Leaf ninja said: "Kenpachi!" the Brute of the Leaf appeared behind the man. A few seconds passed as the two just stood there like stones. Then there was blood rushing from Haken's side. He couldn't believe it. He was bleeding. But that's not possible. With his genetic ability active, nothing should be able to even scratch him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I perhaps wound you, Miss Sunshine?" Kuromaru asked mockingly. "You see, in this form, I become the very predator that simply hunts. And considering how you've been beating me up just a minute ago, by body simply memorized you. Thus, when I activated my genetic ability, my claws were already sharp enough to harm you."

"Say what?" Haken asked in disbelieve. "Are you telling me you're able to wound me… because I injured you?"

"My clan's genetic ability is usually not activated until after some time during the battle. That way, whenever we activate it, our 'cat form' is set to fight that particular opponent. Now then, fight me. Let's have some fun, fool." Kuromaru jumped at the rogue ninja. Gold's follower fought back. But the Team 12's leader's now-enhanced speed and agility granted him an advantage. Haken was able to land a few punches, but Kuromaru repaid for every landed blow with two successful blows of his own.

The teens just could comprehend it. This fight, ironically, returned to the starting point. Kuromaru had his advantage, but Haken had greater strength and chakra level. It would seem they wouldn't get anywhere. Then Tenten saw the look on Anko's face. She was dead-worried.

"Is something the matter, Anko?" she asked. Anko just continued to tremble.

"If this fight doesn't end soon, Sensei will…" she murmured.

"It'll be okay." Neji added. "This guy is just not the type to fall by the hand of some random rogue ninja."

"You don't get it." Anko cried. "It's not his enemy that's the problem. It's…"

Suddenly, something caught their attention. They looked towards the two to find Kuromaru coughing blood as well as holding his head. He was in pain.

"What's happening?" Tenten asked confused.

Neji activated his byakugan and narrowed his eyes. "This is strange. His chakra seems off. As if attacking his body."

"That's because Kuro-sensei doesn't have a simple genetic ability. He's got a genetic rejection." Anko informed them.

"A genetic what?" Both Tenten and Neji asked in confusion.

"A genetic rejection! It's a rare condition, present only amongst those with genetic abilities. No one knows whether it accurse when one overuses it, or is it just a defect your born with. What is clear, however, is that one's genetic ability, at some point while active, acts against the user's body. Just like a cancer." Anko educated them. Then two looked in terror.

"And this maniac is using it despite his condition? Is there even a cure for it?" Tenten shouted.

"Can you remove aging from one's body?"

Kuromaru managed to compose himself and jumped back just in time to avoid another deadly blow. He glared at the enemy. His vision became blurry. He could the pain slowly overwhelming him.

"It appears you made a big mistake using your genetic ability, cat." Haken commented. "Very well then. I'll shorten your agony. Let's make this a one-blow finally." He prepared to make a sequence of hand seals, when he noticed his opponent doing the same thing. "What are you doing? You want to die?"

Kuromaru just smiled widely. "You idiot. With my condition right now I've got only 24.22% change to run amongst the ninja ranks. 22.9% chance that I'll just end up loosing my ability to mold chakra anymore. And, my personal favorite, 52.78% chance that I'll go to hell. So what do I really have to lose? I'll at least drag you with me."

Haken glared at him. He really wanted to die? The two make a quick sequence and called out their strongest jutsu.

"Ninja Art: Hasta la Vista Baby Jutsu!" Haken roared, sending a mixture of a powerful shockwave with a heat blast.

"God Slayer Assault!" Kuromaru cried unsealing two chained blades and throwing them towards the rogue ninja.

The jutsu clashed. A powerful shockwave leveled everything within 100 meter radius. A huge cloud of dust covered half the village. The three chunins managed, somehow, to survive the blast. They were injured, of course. But they were in shape to look for their instructor. They looked around, though they weren't certain if this was still were Kuromaru fought. Then Haken appeared before them. He was badly injured, whole covered in wounds and blood. The three were petrified. Was this guy immortal?

Fortunately, the man fell. His heart was no longer beating. Standing behind him was Nekokage Kuromaru- now with his genetic ability deactivated. The man approached the three with a smile.

"Heh. The princess wasn't even worth a while." He commented mockingly. The three smiled, when suddenly the jonin cried in pained, with blood rushing from his mouth. He fell, loosing consciousness.

The trio slightly panicked. But they were collected and disciplined enough to act. They grabbed the jonin and moved to Lady Tsunade. Time was not on their side.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I hope you liked it. please review. Also, as I mention in one of the earlier chapters, I'm open to suggetions upon the pairings. So give me your suggestions. the deadline: 30th June 23:59/ 11:59 AM. See ya.**  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 16 A team battle

**Chapter 16**

**A team battle**

Ten more were send flying. Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a two-headed wolf, pushing the army back, while Lee was ready to fight any mantis that would manage to go pass him. Ganju was absorbed with his work. The tag wasn't going to be re-written as easily as he thought. Yet somehow, he seemed relaxed, as if nothing was happening around him. He was just looking at the tag and making some notes on the blank scroll next to him. Every few minutes he would look at the two, as if he was looking for something.

"Hey, genius! How about you hurry it up! We can't hold them for long!" Kiba barked.

"I'm not the one to talk like that, but Kiba's right! I don't think we can hold the line at this rate!" Lee said. Ganju simply sighed and, in a bored fashion, without even looking, threw a few kunai with tags at the mantis army. A several dozen got hit. Then the mad genius snapped his fingers. A strange event took place, as the space itself seemed to collapse. Only Kiba, his pet and Lee were unaffected. The whole space collapsed into one tag. Ganju made a one-hand seal and the tag exploded. A huge cloud of smoke covered the area for a few seconds. As it vanished, the area was clear. The defenders had a look of disbelieve on their faces and turned to Ganju, who was still working on the tag.

"Oh, I see you handled the situation. Good. Now I can work on this thing without interruptions." He commented. The three sweat-dropped. They wondered how the others were doing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyuga compound<strong>

Team Jewel looked at their opponents with a smile. They were superior in this fight. The group of the Leaf ninja was injured. This fight seemed one sided. Half the group was merely bruised while the rest was bleeding. This was not looking well at all.

"This is real bad." Shino commented. "These people show better teamwork than us."

"This is so troublesome. How are we supposed to deal with them when they're the ones with the upper hand?" Shikamaru asked. Though in reality he was thinking out loud.

"Well I think I have an idea." Ryu announced.

"Let's go with the saying: 'Divide and conquer'." The Nara kid proposed.

"Hey! That was my line, you lazy mouth!" the Niigetsu heir growled.

"I'm in." Kakashi said and turned to Naruto. "Alright, Naruto, provide us a distraction."

"Alright! My time to shine!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, making a familiar 'cross' hand seal. "Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a crowd of blondes appeared around. The team was confused as to what the blonde was doing. Madarame started to cut them one-by-one, hoping to hit the original. The others started to follow. But then they got separated. The insane fighter got caught by Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu and dragged along with him and Sakura away. Aoi got surrounded by bugs and carried away. Guren was tied by the chakra chains and pulled away. Senbonzakura just took a swing of his blade and cut down every ninja dog that was about to bite him. He scanned the area to find his associates no longer in sight. There were only Kakashi and Shino ready to engage him in battle. His gaze just hardened.

"This is your plan, Hatake Kakashi? Pathetic." Senbonzakura commented. He pointed his blade at the two. "I will show just insignificant your numbers are." He started to slowly raise his blade, hardening his gaze even more. But then he seemed to sense something from his left. A flash covered him. Before long, the ground was covered with destruction beetles. "Clever. You used the bugs' size to approach me. You Aburame are foolish to believe that every enemy will underestimate you. Such arrogance will be swept aside with my blade. Shikai: Scatter!"

Kakashi was on full alert. He knew that the jutsu will strike the moment most unexpected. Especially since even the sharingan couldn't see it. But to his surprise, it was Shino who pushed him aside, taking the blow. Fortunately, it was a clone. Kakashi smiled under his mask, glad he had back up. He looked around to find the swordsman behind him, ready to cut him.

"It's over." Senbonzakura stated, pushing his blade. "Bankai: Eradication!" he called and created a powerful wind, destroying everything to pieces, which in turn were being sliced seemingly by thousands of too-small-to-see blades of wind. Kakashi and Shino were at awe.

* * *

><p><strong>With Shikamaru and Sakura<strong>

Sakura was having a hard time healing the Nara genius. It was so because she couldn't tell when the enemy would strike. It was already insane when Madarame broke free from the jutsu and managed to deliver a serious blow on the lazy chunin. The pineapple-headed boy winced in pain as the kunoichi channeled more chakra through her hands.

"Quit whining, Shikamaru." Sakura said with a harsh tone. "You're worse than Naruto."

"How am I worse than a guy who barely needs any medical-ninjutsu attention at all?" Shikamaru asked in his confusion. It was true though. The Uzumaki boy was healing fast enough, especially in the heat of battle, that in the end he looked much better than anyone else in the same battle would. Sakura was likely just antagonizing him again.

No, that wasn't it. Even she wouldn't go that far. She was just trying to occupy her mind with something else than having a psychopath on their neck.

Shikamaru winced in pain again. "If you don't stop, Shikamaru, he's going to find us." Sakura told him. Then she noticed his comrade's eyes widen.

Soon she realized why.

"I'm afraid I already did, lass." Madarame said from behind her. By his voice alone the pink-haired girl could tell he had his signature psychotic grin on his face, ready to deliver the blow. And, of course, he did just that. But while he hit the target, he didn't kill them. Rather than that, he sent them flying through the wall. "I hope you can at least make this fight enjoyable, you little rats. Otherwise I can't tell what I'll do to you." He said walking towards the hole the two Leaf ninja left. His hands were shaking in excitement as he thought of their bodies bleed. He could already feel his hands running through them. This chill… it was an unearthly feeling. But once he entered the building, he saw none of the two. They were gone. He should have known that despite being kids, the ninja training would grand them enough endurance and willpower to at least crawl away. He gritted his teeth in anger. But as he took a closer look, he saw blood trails. Idiots. They can run but can't hide. He followed the trail.

The trail was leading him between the tables. Now that he looked around he noticed that he sent them into a restaurant or something. Then he noticed the kitchen entrance. There was blood on it. The fools got themselves into a dead end. He dashed in that direction. But wait. What if they set some trap behind the door? He stopped as soon as he delivered a few slashes. The door easily fell apart as Madarame finished a hand seal sequence. "Wind Style: Implosion Detonator Jutsu!" he blew into his hands, forming a small ball of air. Then he threw it into the kitchen. After a few seconds, as it would appear, it sucked the whole room into itself. The mad rogue shinobi waited a while before he finally entered the kitchen. He looked around but couldn't see them. He looked down again looking for the trail. There it was again. He smiled. They were now so dead. He kept following it, until…

He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? "You're such a troublesome guy." He heard the Nara say. He tried to turn around, but couldn't. How did the brat even get him? Now did he notice it was pretty dark in hear. So Shikamaru had the advantage in the terrain. Madarame struggled to break the jutsu's hold. "Don't bother. I know I can't hold you for long. But I can joke around with you just long around for my friend to deliver the punch-line." Madarame got confused, until he noticed Sakura coming out from behind the oven and ready to punch him.

The pink-head cried "SHANNARO!" She was about to strike him, but Shikamaru's sudden pain forced him to break the jutsu. Madarame still got hit, but the punch wasn't so fatal. He hit the freezer's door. Sakura ran over to her genius friend. "Are you okay, Shikamaru?" she asked. Then she saw his side whole red in blood. She started healing him, when his sniffing got her attention.

"Sakura, do you smell that?" he asked her.

"Well excuse me. I know I got sweaty and all…" she said with her voice on edge.

"No, not that smell." He explained. Sakura started sniffing as well. Shikamaru was right. When they looked around, they saw than the oven must've got damaged. It was leaking methane. Their eyes widened in fear. They needed to get out of here. They supported each other while making their way out.

Then Madarame's insane laughter got their attention. "You're not getting away that easily, little birdies." He said, ready to through the kitchen knife. And he did throw it. Both Sakura and Shikamaru got frightened. They decided to run, no matter how much it hurt. The knife missed them, but it did make a spark.

The last thing that Madarame saw was a huge flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Aoi and Guren vs. Ryu, Naruto and Tokoyo<strong>

Guren hit the ground hard with a thud, while Aoi effortlessly landed on his feet. The two calmed down and quickly analyzed the situation, while their opponents landed before them. The five narrowed their eyes, scanning each other. Aoi pulled out the thunder sword and activated it, ready to fight. Ryu's eyes nearly popped out. He smiled with full excitement.

"You guys take the crystal-witch out. The pseudo-swordsman's mine." He announced his comrades. He took just one step forward, before vanishing with blinding speed. While he seemed planning to take Aoi down with a quick strike, the Niigetsu heir clearly was disappointed. His opponent seemed to expect that, easily blocking the attack from behind. That surprised Ryu but it wasn't anything unexpected. The young Niigetsu just hardened his glare and swirled, trying to cut Aoi's back. However, the rogue swordsman used substitution. In this instant, when Ryu was ready to go into defense, he got cut across the chest. By the way Aoi hit him it's easy to tell he missed. He tried to stab Ryu in the side. Luckily, the shadow user had good reflexes. He looked down to find the cut wasn't too serious. Still, it would limit his moves. He looked up at his opponent, who was smiling arrogantly.

"What's the matter, brat? Got hurt?" Aoi mocked him, showing off with his skill level with a sword. "Now you'll get to beg for mercy that will never come."

Ryu calmed down. He knew that loosing self-control was the enemy's plan. He wasn't going to do that. No. He couldn't afford that. He couldn't afford to lose. He could hear in his mind as the villagers were crying in pain, dying, slaughtered by the summons. He could picture even his clan cut down. He had to win.

"Beg you for mercy? Now that's just crap, man." The Niigetsu heir said, looking at Aoi. "No way can I do that. Father would be dead furious with me if I were to die. I think I'd rather cut you dead instead." He smiled, resting his blade on his shoulder. His smile grew, as his eyes in two different colors radiated with confidence. "I dare you to a single strike challenge. If you've got the guts that is, Mister I-wet-my-pants."

Aoi glared at the boy. How dare he speak like that? He prepared his blade. He was ready to attack. The two looked at each other for a moment. The sounds of battle went silent. They could not afford for any sound to distract them at the final second before the strike. The smell of death disappeared, as they were taking a deep breath, relaxing their muscles. The weight of their bodies disappeared. With this they could temporarily ignore the pain and the fatigue from before. The world being their background vanished. They focused their senses on one another, aiming for the kill. The drop of their sweat was running down their faces. Their focus was near absolute. It was a proof of their will power.

They dashed at each other, roaring. The as they were near each other, the time slowed down. Their senses were at their peak. Both could see the path of their weapons. One could even swear seeing the air itself getting cut. Their blades clashed… and before they knew it, it was over. Both stood motionless, waiting for one to fall. Ryu hoped to land a hit, but wasn't foolish enough to think of a failure. And he wasn't fully disappointed.

"So that's it, huh?" he commented, lifting his blade, when it broke to two. This actually shocked him. He was forging that blade for four years, and it was cut in seconds. He glared at Aoi, who was laughing. "What are you laughing about, you loser? I'm still alive."

"So what?" the rogue ninja asked. "The blade's broken. That makes you defenseless against me now."

"Than why don't you just finish the job? Or are you afraid I might actually still hurt you with this piece of junk?" the young Niigetsu asked. To his expectations, Aoi did show some irritation.

"You? Defeat me? With THAT? Are you kiddin' me? There's no way this junk can even touch me. Especially in the hands of an amateur like you!" he said loudly, charging. He was going to deliver the final blow. Ryu took his stance, waiting for the enemy to get close enough. He got ready to swing the blade, waiting for the right moment. Aoi tried to stab him, but Ryu ducked at the very last second, cutting Aoi's side. The rogue ninja couldn't handle the pain and let go of the blade. The green haired Leaf ninja caught it and jumped away from his opponent. He was looking at the relic, trying to figure out how to use it. "Don't joke with me, brat!" Aoi cried in fury, pointing at him with his own sword. "You are still just an amateur! Will die by your own blade now!" he dashed forward, ready to kill his opponent, when he saw Ryu's smile.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" he asked proudly. Before anything was said, a flash of light finished everything. Aoi's body fell to the ground, as the rogue ninja was crying in pain. His arms and legs were useless now. "My clan trains in the arts of the sword. And my sensei is a weapon-master. There's no way I'd let you beat me at my own game, sucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Naruto and Tokoyo were having an easy way with Guren. Despite her crystal style, she's proven no match for the two when they were working together. No, that wasn't the only thing. Rather than that, Tokoyo knew how to counter her every move. The violet-haired girl tried to fool them with clones to get away, but Tokoyo just bind them all, letting Naruto attack with his shadow clones. In a matter of seconds, there was only the real one left.

And all that before one set of eyes. The eyes hidden under a mask imitating a rat. Rat was watching the two from a distance ever since they got back. Or rather, he was watching them again ever since they got back. His surveillance of the blonde was interrupted only when they disappeared from the village. Monitoring the boy was his mission. Now he could continue. And what he saw gave him something to think about.

"Lord Danzo. This is Rat." He called threw the radio in his mask. "The Target and Red are beating one of the enemy's top fighters. Specifically the crystal style user. Their easily overpowering her."

"/This is quit disturbing./" Danzo answered. "/The boy turned out more dangerous than I feared. With that girl by his side he could destroy the village./"

"What are my orders, milord? Continue the surveillance?"

"/…/"

Guren fell half conscious. She looked up to see the siblings approaching her in a careful matter. She glared at the red-head. How could her friend do this? How could she, the one she viewed as her sister-figure, turn her back from them for this freak?

"I suggest you give up, Guren." Tokoyo advised. "I really don't want to kill you."

"You already did that, traitor." The crystal style user spat. "In fact, I'd rather do that for you." She said, making a crystal kunai and stabbing herself in the gut. Tokoyo was shocked to see this. She walked closer to try and help, but it was too late. Guren was dead. She felt real sad. She looked at her little brother.

"Is she…?" he asked. She could tell it was just to break the silence. She looked at him.

"Is this how you felt ...?" she asked him.

"I was ready to do this. But to you. But if you're asking if I had the moments I wanted to take away my life, just to finish this nightmare… Yes. At least three times I would try to take my own life just to fell no more pain." he said sadly. He didn't even bother trying to hide the pain. then he smiled. "But then I finally made some bonds. Now I have people who are dear to me. Who acknowledge me. And I want to protect them."

"Why? Is that how you say 'Thank you for accepting me?'"

"I… don't know. I thought I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do. But now that you mention it… Do I really? Or am I just saying that to myself, while there's another reason?" He asked himself. Then he looked at her. "That's your reason for being with them?"

Tokoyo was actually surprised by his perception. She knew he was sharp, but this? How come he graduated as a dead-last?

"Master Gold took me in during the Nine-tails attack on the village. He saved me from death that night. He trained me, raised me… I thought of him always as a father. But after he told me seven years ago of my origins, I just thought 'It doesn't matter. I still own him my life.' Now I don't know what to do. I thought he just wanted to settle the score with the Hyuga clan. But now it turns out he's trying to destroy the village."

"We can stop him. We just need to…"

The blonde never got to finish, as Tokoyo dashed towards him, pushing him aside. The blonde was confused until he looked at his sister… STABBED. A man in a rat mask ran his sword through torso. His eyes grew in horror. She saved his life, giving her own. Rat pulled out the blade and kicked her away. He turned to face the blonde, who was already prepared to deliver a punch. As he did that, he sent him flying through the nearest wall. He kneeled to his sister, who was bleeding heavily.

"Tokoyo? TOKOYO? Sis, hang in there. Y-you're gonna be alright." Naruto tried to comfort her, damming the wound. "Sakura! SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU? SAKURA!" he called desperately. Tears were filling his eyes. He felt a hand against his cheek. The boy looked down to find his sister looking at him with honest regret.

"I- I'm sorry, Naruto." She said weakly. "We have only met as enemies, while you alone viewed me as family. I… *groans in pain* wish I was smarter than to use that against you."

"D-don't talk. Save your strength."

"Hush, Naruto. It's alright. I'll get to see our parents again. The only thing I really remember about them is… mother's name."

"Mom's… name?" Naruto was surprised. She smiled warmly.

"Kushina. It always… sounded like… a melody in my… mind. Now… I'll get to tell her that…" A single tear ran down her cheek. "I'm so sorry. You were alone for so long. And your only living family is… departing… on your own eyes."

"No... P-please, s-s-tay wid me, sis." Naruto couldn't hold back anymore. He started crying. Tokoyo used what strength she had left to hug him.

"I'm… sorry. You're… alone again… But know… I… I… love you… little… bro…ther…"

He could hear her last breath leaving her. Her hug weakened fully. She was dead.

Naruto wasn't crying anymore. He was looking at his dead sibling with shock and pain. he was just sitting there motionless. Someone approached him from behind.

"So that's how it is, huh?" Rat asked. "It's not that I hold a grudge against you. I'm just following the orders. Now please die, demon." He said, ready to cut the blonde down.

If he could see Uzumaki's eyes, he would be terrified by that yellow glow.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kakashi and Shino<strong>

The two managed to dodge the attack. Though barely, as their legs were injured. They looked at their opponent, who was surprisingly exhausted. Actually, he was half dead.

"Well, this is a surprise." Kakashi commented.

"It appears that this jutsu has a strong backlash on his chakra reserves." Shino observed.

"Don't… get cocky… with me, Hatake Kakashi." Senbonzakura warned them. "I am still… dangerous… even… in my… weakened… state."

"True enough. It would be foolish of us to assume you're harmless." Kakashi commented. "But…"

The swordsman narrowed his eyes, suspecting something. What was their game? Then he saw the destruction beetles overwhelming him. Half his body was already covered in these insects.

"Your tactic was about hiding your jutsu behind another jutsu." Shino explained. "Because of your chakra concentration, you could release some chakra along with a genjutsu, creating somewhat of a fog, to ensure the sharingan wouldn't provide that much of the handicap. Than you could use your attacks. The tactic seemed perfect aside for one loophole. You needed to maintain that 'cover tactic' continuously. So it was just a matter of time before the background would start to fade."

"How… did… you…?"

"When you were last in the village. Your 'mist' was already breaking. It just drains too much chakra out of you, doesn't it. So you need to stay calm to ensure you stay aware when to use it."

Senbonzakura growled. He wanted to yell. But he lost the last of his strength.

"Alright, Shino. Now let's go help Lord Hiashi."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiashi and Hitashi<strong>

The brothers' conflict is natural. There are always reasons for them to fight, no matter how old they are. But Hiashi hit the wall again. He was whole worn out, bleeding heavily. He tried to get up again, but he found it really hard. This time it must be a quarter of his rib that got broken. The pain was just unbearable. The only thing allowing him to overcome it was his will power. Hiashi now had a broken arm, a collapsed lung, internal bleeding, dislocated leg and a broken finger. Plus his skull was probably cracked. He couldn't believe it himself he was still conscious. He should be rolling on the floor in pain. But Hiashi was disciplined. He knew that showing any sign of weakness was the greatest opening for the enemy. He couldn't show that. He turned again to face Hitashi- the man who did this to him. The man who was merely scratched. The man who proved that the Untouchable Noble was not as untouchable as the name suggested. The man who was born as his brother.

"Had enough, Hiashi?" Hitashi mocked him, taking a step closer towards him. "How can you hope to defeat me when you take far more damage than me? Surrender now and I might show you more mercy than I originally planned."

Hiashi looked down for a moment. He wondered about his offer. No, he couldn't be serious. He couldn't do that. His pride was on the line. "I will never surrender. Never!"

"Oh, so unwise." Gold commented, taking a familiar stance. Hiashi took that as an opportunity. "Gentle Fist Ultimate Art: Ricochet!" he roared, reaching his hand forward. His whole body got engulfed in chakra, which then channeled into his limb and fired a ball of energy. Hitashi's eyes widened in surprise. The attack was extremely close. Hiashi smiled.

"Rotation!" Hiatashi roared in the last second, blocking the attack. Hiashi was already at the verge of collapsing when he saw that. So he had no way of escaping when he saw his own attack coming back at him. Hitashi was able to do that? Before he could come up with an answer, the leader of the Hyuga got hit and sent through the wall, even more injured than before. He could barely open his eyes when he registered his brother's presence by his side.

"Ricochet? Really? You thought that everything would be the way you wanted once you use one of the three forbidden jutsu of the Hyuga clan? I thought you had more than enough brains to know that's just stupidity." Hitashi said. "You could've used Tao. Then again, you were always too prideful to accept the fact your at your limits."

"Y…you…"

"But now it's over, Hiashi. I'm going to kill you with the Caged Bird Seal itself." Hitashi said, smiling insanely. Hiashi's eyes grew in terror. He did not want it. He did not want to die like this. He did not want to suffer the curse of the seal. Hitashi was already beginning the hand seals for imprinting it, when two girls assaulted him. The shorter one attacked the scar-faced man, while the indigo haired ran over to the wounded man. She tried to lift him up, when the short one landed on her. "What is this, Hiashi? You are hiding behind children now? Just how low have you fallen?"

"Leave our father alone, you villain!" Hanabi shouted, activating her byakugan and taking a stance.

"Hanabi, stay out of it!" Hiashi yelled before pain over took him. But his daughter refused to listen and charged.

"I am the daughter of the clan leader. I cannot run from a fight. I must show my enemies I am not someone who can be bullied." Hanabi announced. She tried to hit Hitashi with a few combos, but each missed greatly. Hitashi didn't even show any sign of worry. This girl was nowhere near of even touching him. Then she tried something more advanced. "8 Trigrams Gentle Fist: 64 Strikes!" she called, taking the stance. She charged, but didn't land an even the first blow. Hitashi simply slapped her across her face, sending her flying. Then he made his way towards his brother. He didn't sense anything when he looked at Hinata. The older girl just seemed frightened. She wanted to protect her father, but her body refused to move. Then Hanabi appeared before him again, attacking again.

"I am Hyuga Hanabi of the Main Branch. I am your mistress. You will show respect." She threatened. Hitashi caught her by the throat and took a closer look at her. His eyes narrowed.

"You really are Hiashi's child." He said. "So full of yourself. So… arrogant. It makes me sick." He hit her in the gut with a powerful blow. Then he let her go only to knee-kick her in the same spot. The unconscious body of the girl dropped to the floor as Hitashi continued.

Hinata felt she had no choice now. She wanted to run. There was no way she could fight this man. Then she reminded herself that her father needed her. That and that a certain blonde would do what she thought about. No- he wouldn't run away. Naruto would fight no matter how superior his opponent was.

That was his ninja way.

She gathered all her strength and stood between the two brothers. "I-I w-w-won't l-let you… a-attack father." She declared, trembling in fear. Hitashi showed disgust for the situation. He hit her with the 64 strikes. Hinata was about to collapse. He decided to finish her off.

"Gentle Fist: Lion's Glory Stri…!"

"STOP IT, HITASHI!" Hiashi cried hastily to stop him. "HINATA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

There was a sudden tension in the air. Time has stopped. Hinata, whose eyes were closed, opened them, to find shock on the rogue Hyuga's face. This man seemed taken by surprise. His fist was just an inch from touching her belly. He turned to face Hiashi.

"What did you just say?" Hitashi asked with confusion in his voice.

"…" Hiashi didn't seem able to reply. He didn't seem able to face him anymore.

Hitashi faced the girl again. "Did he call you Hinata?" he asked her. Hinata answered with a nod, seeing as this man seemed to have heard something that was impossible. "Tell me, child, what was your mother's name." he asked her with no negative emotion in voice.

"A-Akane." She answered. "My m-mother's name… w-was Akane."

Hitashi seemed to have relaxed a bit. Although his face showed anger. He turned towards Hiashi, who looked at him. "Hiashi, is she…?"

"Yes, brother. She is your daughter." He answered weakly. Hinata was shocked to hear this confession from her 'father'.

Hiashi's face now showed nothing but hatred. "You… took away my child, you filth."

"I had no choice! I thought you were dead. And because I was responsible for it I felt it was my responsibility to raise her in your place."

"And from what I see you did a very poor job. Did you even actually treat her like a child of yours?"

Hiashi hesitated for a moment. But he knew that Hitashi would know the truth one way or another.

"No. I treated her poorly." He admitted.

Hitashi roared in fury. He was engulfed in dark blue chakra, which was turning slowly black. "Killing you would be mercy! Instead, I'll place the Caged Bird Seal onto your skull and leave it continuously active, as I torture and kill your daughter, you parasite! Gentle Fist Ultimate Art: Tao!" he called, aiming at the entrance, where Kakashi and Shino just appeared. As he fired, the two just barely managed to grasp the situation and evaded the attack. They looked at the wall behind them, that was now gone. This guy was no joke. He was a whole different level in comparison to Team Jewel. They looked at Lord Gold, aka Lord Gold, who was ready to kill them all.

The final battle…

Has begun.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bio<strong>

**Name:** Hyuga Hitashi

**Age:** 39

**Height:** 174.5 cm

**Blood type:** A

**Affiliation:** Unnamed fraction of his followers; Team Jewel; Himself; Hidden Leaf Village (formerly)

**Rank:** Jonin; rogue

**Stats:** Taijutsu- extreme; ninjutsu- good; genjutsu- good; strength- high; stamina- very high; intellect- extreme; chakra- very high; speed- extreme

**Special skills:** Byakugan (clan's genetic ability), very skilled medic, genetic, strategist, sealing jutsu


	18. Chapter 17 The rebellion

**Chapter 17**

**The rebellion**

Kakashi and Shino were fighting Hitashi. Ganju was working hard on the seal to send the mantis army back to their home. Tsunade coordinated the fight after the enemy was gathered in one place. It was chaos everywhere. Everyone was fighting. And considering what loses was taken, the hokage prayed for a miracle.

Ganju was sweating heavily. He was concentrated completely on the tag. But things were not going as smoothly as he hoped for. This seal was more difficult to modify than expected. He still couldn't finish it- the modification to make it work with other chakra signature than Gold's.

Kiba, Akamaru and Lee were dead tired. The insects were about to break through. "Hey, Ganju, hurry it up! We can't keep them away much longer!" the Inuzuka shouted. Ganju noted that and sighed.

"Well in that case I don't think I have a choice." He said and pulled out some ink. He modified a few seals and made a few hand seals. As he made the final seal, his comrades got wounded. It was now or never. "Reversal Summoning Jutsu!" he called. One of the mantises dashed at him, its blade shining brilliantly. Ganju screamed in panic like a little girl, when he got hit by a smoke. He blinked a few times, not believing the enemy was disappearing.

"Great work, Ganju." Lee praised him, ignoring the pain.

"You finally worked it out." Kiba joined in. "How did you know it'll work?"

"I didn't. I just guessed." The mad genius admitted with a silly smile.

"Remind me never to go on a mission with you." Kiba asked.

"Why? Because my genius shocked you?" Ganju asked.

"No. Because you have no idea what you're doing and you wet your pants."

* * *

><p><strong>The Hyuga compound<strong>

Hitashi took a deep breath, relaxing a bit. He looked around as he stabbed the blade into the ground. He checked his clothing, which was torn a bit. These Leaf ninja were something. He looked around. Kakashi was completely beaten up, barely staying conscious. He looked around to find Shino half dead. He looked around more. As they were fighting Gold, others arrived in time. Sakura was hanging by the collar on the tree, bleeding from her arms which were now useless, with deep cuts on the biceps. Shikamaru, who was trying to catch the man with his shadow jutsu, was just knocked out. Ryu tried to cut Hitashi with the thunder blade more then once, but he missed every single time. Finally he cut him in the left leg. But as soon as he hit him, Hitashi performed Rotation to block him and then beat him with 64 strikes. As the young swordsman was about to be killed, Neji managed to arrive and get the man's attention. However, while Hinata's cousin seemed to have the upper hand, it turned out to be a deception. Hitashi, after he suffered enough damage, performed ricochet and that one single blow made Neji suffer the same amount of damage as he did. Such sudden pain gave Gold an opening to cut Neji across his torso.

Now everyone around was at the man's mercy. No one could move and stop him. His eyes showed power. Hinata didn't move an inch. One could guess whether of fear or confusion. And her true father didn't try to attack her. He scanned the area again and again, looking for anyone who would dare try to approach him. "It would seem as if I have already won this fight." He stated and turned towards Hiashi. "Now I can do with you as I said." He began to form hand seals, slowly approaching his brother. He looked to his left, where he noticed some rods being heated. So someone was to be marked today. He smiled at that and took the rod as soon as he finished the hand seals, channeling all the chakra into it. "How ironic, Hiashi. The Caged Bird Seal was to secure the clan. Yet it is the reason for this rebellion." He pointed the rod at the Hyuga leader, ready to mark him. Nothing could stand in his way now.

Then his danger sense kicked in. he performed rotation in time to stop a boulder from hitting him. Once he deactivated it, he looked for the one to attack him. As he found he attacker, he was surprised. A lone boy stood across the courtyard. The boy was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"So… The boy arrives, huh" Hitashi mocked. The he took a closer look at the boy when he walked closer. His suit was quite torn, missing a sleeve. His whole left arm was in veins. The kid lifted his head. Hitashi could tell he was furious. Then why couldn't he sense any of the Nine-tails' chakra? No matter the reason, he attacked. He was going to kill the kid, end his existence. As he got closer, he delivered the 64 strikes. Naruto suffered a great deal of damage. Hitashi grabbed him by the collar and threw him where Hiashi was. The boy landed near the noble. Hitashi smiled. This fight was his. "Did you truly expect to defeat me, boy? Even though you are what you are, I'm still superior due experience and mastery of gentle fist style. I am on a level I can fight a Legendary Three!" he proudly claimed.

Then his eyes widened. He barely dodged an incoming, ox-sized, armor wearing toad. He looked at the amphibian to find Jiraiya riding it.

"So you think you can handle one of the Three, huh?" he questioned with a wide smile. "Well then, why don't you come and prove it?" the toad hermit dared him.

"Unlike my brother I never say things like that unless I have the power to back them." Hitashi said, taking a strange, unfamiliar stance. "Let me show you." The last sentence sounded sinisterly.

Jiraiya allowed the toad to return as he dashed at the rogue Hyuga. The two blocked each others' attacks. The white-haired man tried to deliver a knee to his chin, but Hitashi jumped away. He made tried to strike the hermit in the gut, but Jiraiya sidestepped. Jiraiya made a few hand seals. "Fire Style: Toad Flame Bomb!" he called, spitting a huge toad-shaped fire-bolt towards his opponent. Hitashi smirk and performed rotation, blocking the jutsu. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. 'This guy may not be as strong as he claims, but without a doubt he IS strong. I'd better be careful upon attacking him.' He thought.

"It's no use, Lord Jiraiya." Hitashi called, still defending himself from the jutsu. "I'm not as stupid as the others to ever challenge you. Still, my grudge is not against you or the village but with Hyuga Hiashi. Leave now and I will face trial after I'm done here."

"You think we're that naïve?" Naruto's voice came from the side. Hitashi seemed surprised. He looked towards the boy who was about to attack. But what threat could he pose? Only when he looked at the object he noticed in his hand did he know. The blonde was holding his blade. His eyes widened when the blade cut his jutsu, canceling it. Hitashi was now engulfed in flames.

Jiraiya stopped his jutsu and scanned the spot where the enemy stood. He was certain victory was their. But that proved to be a mistake. What he found was not a burned body but a log. Jiraiya cursed under his breath.

"Not bad, brat." Hitashi commented from the roof. His coat was smoking, suggesting that he managed to avoid the attack in the nick of time. "You were wise to use that blade despite not knowing its power."

"So if I'm not mistaking… it basically cancels jutsu." Naruto guessed.

"Indeed... though not just any jutsu. There are always some limits to what can be affected. But never mind that now." He took a pose. Both his arms by his sides, fists tightened. The youngest of Hiashi's siblings took a very deep breath and focused his chakra. Soon his entire upper limbs were glowing like wild. The sleeves burned out of existence. His eyes opened with an active byakugan, releasing a bit of fire. "As you have noticed, I can perform the forbidden jutsu of the Hyuga clan."

"You already used two from what I saw." Jiraiya commented. Truth be told, he just had one of his toad come to the place and gather some information while he was on his way. "And I know that two is the maximum your clan-mates have ever performed."

"This is the best part, Lord Jiraiya. I AM THE ONLY ONE TO PERFORM THE THIRD!" Gold roared with excitement. He stretched his arms sideways, releasing chakra which took shape of five men by each side. Then he pointed his fingers at the white-haired man. "Gentle Fist Ultimate Art: Khan!" The 'men' turned into orbs and vanished. Jiraiya suddenly was in incredible pain, bleeding and paralyzed, as if he had faced a ruthless horde within a second. He fell barely conscious. "Did it amuse you, Toad hermit?" Hitashi asked rhetorically. Then he was about to finish him off, when his hand got caught by the blonde boy, who quickly kicked him away.

Hitashi looked at Naruto, who just pressed the blade against his own cheek. He winced in pain, as the blade got a bit heated up by Jiraiya's jutsu. There was a hiss as the heated steel touched the young boy's cheek. In a few seconds, the blonde threw the blade away. The Uzumaki lifted his head, showing the scar in a familiar shape and place. "In honor of your sister I presume?" Hitashi asked coldly. "Her death was just considering she betrayed me."

Naruto didn't take these words well. Her death was just? Just because she chose him? He finally showed his eyes, glaring at the man. What he and Jiraiya saw took them off guard. Naruto's iris were darker, while his pupils were replaced by multiple, yellow, blazing points- five in his right eye and three in his left eye. These eyes… could they possibly be…?

Before they could comment on it, Naruto instinctively made a few hand seals. "Storm Style: Eight-point Circuit!" he called. In an instant, an electric discharge shot out of his body and towards his enemy in eight projectiles. Hitashi was so surprised by this that he didn't even notice when all eight projectiles hit him. Now the man looked as if hit by glowing arrows. He looked back at Naruto who snapped his fingers, turning the 'arrows' into electric charge. Hitashi was shocked by a powerful charge. Naruto took that as an opportunity to attack. He dashed towards his enemy. He wanted to end this battle once and for all. As he was close and about to deliver the punch, Hitashi swiftly dodge it and reappeared behind the blonde, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Ricochet!" he called. Now it was Naruto who was badly injured. But it didn't stop there. "Gentle Fist: Twin Lion Fists!" He called, having his chakra engulf his fists. It took the form of lion's heads as he hit the blonde, sending him flying into the wall. Now he just had to ensure his advantage. "8 Trigrams: 64 Strikes!" He dashed at the blonde, who was stunned, as that was the affect of the last jutsu. All strikes hit him with so much power that Naruto flew through the wall. He struggled a bit while getting up on his feet. He growled under his breath. He looked up ahead. His enemy was coming for him. "Your endurance is most remarkable. The blood of Raijin serves you well, boy. I haven't been able to successfully block all your chakra points. Still, you're just a human. A child at that. Right now you are of now threat to me at all." He smiled. He prepared his final jutsu. He was going to deliver that one. "Gentle Fist Ultimate Art:" he was prepared, nothing could stop him. Naruto wanted to move, but was in pain. In a time like this he was overcome by pain. Was there anything that would save him?

"Khan!"

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!" a cry came. Someone tackled Hitashi. In return- a wide area around him exploded. The shock wave threw Naruto against the nearest building. It even damaged some of the buildings. When the smoke fell, Hitashi barely stood up. He was so badly injured. This was the result of the failed khan. If not performed properly, it the gathered energy could kill the user. Luckily he survived. But only because he has not gathered as much energy as earlier. Still… he suffered a lot of damage. His clothes were ragged, his body covered in wounds and burns. Still, his primal focus was who dared to intervene. He activated his byakugan to find a similar figure. He was horrified. He ran as fast as he could towards her.

Hinata was lying unconscious and barely breathing.

'_Hinata…_' He thought with a smile, '_You really are like your namesake- a gentle heart, yet strong enough to protect the one you treasure most. I really am sorry for not being there for you._' A single tear ran down his right cheek. He fixed her hair and kissed her forehead. '_I hope that you will find happiness in whatever future will now come._' He thought as he looked towards where his byakugan noticed Naruto. The blonde was truly furious.

"You hurt my friend." He growled. "I thought you had a score with Hiashi guy, yet you destroy the village. You hurt my friends. And now you even hurt your own clan-mates. HOW MUCH MORE ARE YOU GOING TO DESTROY ON YOUR PATH?" he shouted.

Hitashi hesitated for a moment. What he was about to say pained his heart. "I will destroy as many as necessary to achieve my goal! And even if you stop me, the Hyuga won't change! And one day another Hyuga will rise to do the same thing as me! As long as the Caged Bird Seal exists, boy, the rebellion will always rise eventually!"

"Then I'll change it." He said loudly. "I will convince the Hyuga to change their ways. And if I'm not important enough to do that, I'll become someone- a legend! And if that's not good enough- I'll become HOKAGE!" he roared. Hitashi's eyes widened. That kid was either insane or noble.

"If you think you can just change this accursed clan then you'll have to defeat me first, Naruto!" Hitashi challenged him.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Naruto smiled and dashed. The two were trading blows like mad, the fight echoed through the Hyuga compound.

However, despite his unquestionable advantage in experience, Hitashi was too wounded, while Naruto's regenerative abilities and high adrenaline were at work. The two were flying through the clan's grounds until finally Naruto managed to kick the man into an old shrine. There he lied, no longer able to keep up. He looked up at the brat, who was also breathing heavily, sweating and crying.

"Why do you even bother saving this village, boy?" he asked him.

The jinchuriki gave him a confused look. "Why? Because it's my home. Old man Third said that…"

"Don't kid with me. How can you call this place a home? No one adopted you. Everyone hates you. Your teammates look down at you. No one told you of your family. Your sensei ignores you. The village even organized an assassination on you and your sister." He said. Yes, with his byakugan he could see it. Not clearly, but still…

"But… it's my… home. I am…" Naruto tried to ignore these words. The Hidden Leaf was his home. This is where he was born. The Hokage of the past protected it. So why shouldn't he?

"Your home? Don't make me laugh. They won't even let you progress any further now that you've awakened this power. They'll remove you from the shinobi ranks and lock you in a cage to keep an eye on you." Hitashi commented. Naruto could barely hold himself from hitting the rogue Hyuga. "Listen well, boy, and listen well. As long as you stay in this village you will never be allowed to taste happiness. Your sister's death is proof of my words… This village will never acknowledge you as human, demon brat."

* * *

><p>As soon as the summons disappeared, Tsunade organized the medics to attend to the wounded. Then she felt something in the air. It was coming from the Hyuga compound. She knew she needed to go. She told Shizune to lead the operation while she dashed in that direction. She arrived just in time to hear Hitashi's last words. Naruto's reaction horrified her.<p>

The blonde was so enraged now that he was ready to deliver the finishing blow. With a battle cry…

"Naruto! DON'T!"

Too late. Naruto hit Hitashi with so much power the ground shook. The dead Hyuga's corpse was in a deep crater. Naruto breathed heavily. He did not even realize when his eyes returned to normal. He turned to face Tsunade, who had a disappointed look on her face. But as she looked at him, it was impossible to state whether he was more angry or heartbroken. He's eyes were so wide, not even trying to hold back the tears. Naruto didn't even know if he could talk to her and not be lied to.

"Naruto, what have you done?" she asked him, still not believing that he killed the man. "It's unlike you to…"

"Save me your lectures, old bat." The blonde spitted. Tsunade was surprised to hear him call her that. "Why was my sister killed?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry for your lost. But she died protecting you." Tsunade tried to comfort him.

"Considering it was a Leaf ANBU who killed her?" he asked. Tsunade was really shocked to hear that. She didn't know, yet Naruto ignored that. "And why was he after me?"

"You must be joking. I didn't order any ANBU to attack you." Tsunade explained. "I didn't even know there was any ANBU in the compound."

"As if that's any excuse."

"I swear Naruto. How can I convince you?" Tsunade was saddened by the boy mistrust.

"The old man Third promised me that the moment I reach chunin rank I am to know about my family. Care to explain why that promise was broken. And I mean WHY. This time I will not take some stupid 'because I said so'."

The Fifth Hokage looked at the boy. She was tired of the subject. Then again she had enough of going with the council's decisions. But their reasoning was a good one.

"Your parents were amongst the strongest ninja, Naruto. They made many powerful enemies- especially your father. We just fear you may get their attention the moment they learn you're their child." She explained.

"In other words you don't believe me to stay quiet about this, is that it?" the blonde asked.

"To be honest yes. That's the reason." Tsunade answered loudly.

Naruto was furious. "I kept my mouth shut about the Nine-tails sealed inside me ever since I learned about it! How is it that that's not good enough for you!"

Tsunade was taken aback. It was true. Ever since Naruto learned from Mizuki that the Nine-tailed fox is sealed inside him, the kid didn't mention this to anyone. Never.

"Nine-tails? Inside Naruto?" Her train of thoughts stopped when she heard these words. She looked around. All of Naruto's friends were gathered. Their confusion was impossible to describe. The rookie nine- or rather seven if you skip Naruto and not-present Sasuke- team Guy and Team 12- they were all here to hear this.

"Naruto… you just told them that which they were never supposed to hear." Tsunade told the blonde.

"Let them hear it! I no longer care!" Naruto yelled. "I no longer… I don't…!" Naruto seemed to struggle. For couldn't catch a breath or calm down. He was about to break. He was holding his head, shaking and crying. He didn't want to believe it, but Hitashi was right. This village stood against him. "Leave me alone!" he ran. He wanted to be left alone.

"Naruto, you idiot. Stop!" Sakura wanted to stop him. She wanted him to apologize for his behavior. But Tsunade stopped her.

"Leave him, Sakura." She ordered. "Let him be. He's behavior is justified."

"But that's not right. He…"

"Sakura!" Shikamaru caught her attention. "We don't know everything. I'm not even sure if we truly know anything know. If you want to scold Naruto for how he acts then at least learn more facts."

Sakura thought about it. And she knew that Nara was right. She wanted to beat some sense into the blonde's head, but she didn't really know anything. It wouldn't be fair.

"So, Lady Tsunade, care to explain what the deal is with the fox sealed inside Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Since Naruto said it there's no point holding that back any longer."

And so the Blonde woman told the gathered kids everything. About the Nine-tails' attack, how it got sealed inside Naruto, how Lord Fourth wanted the boy to be seen as a hero and the village turned from that, the blonde's lifestyle as an outcast. As she finished, she looked at them to see their reactions. Some were touched, some were angry and the others didn't seem touched. But it all made sense now to them. Now they understood why the blonde was so hated by the villagers. Now they had a better understanding for the blonde's goofy behavior.

"I can't tell you to remain his friend or anything. Nor will I. But I ask you to think about what you heard. Come to my office tomorrow by 8 in the morning. I'd like to hear your opinion on this." She said. For the next couple of minutes none made a move. Tsunade gave them all a free time. She wanted them to be honest about how they felt about Naruto.

She hoped they would remain his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's apartment<strong>

Naruto was just sitting on his bed. He didn't know what to think, what to do. While he did help and saved the village, what good did that do? He was betrayed by the hokage. His friends could now turn against him. And he was likely to end up in the cage.

"I told you, Idiot. Now what are ya goin' to do?" Dark Naruto showed up in the mirror, smiling as usual. Naruto looked at him. "Oh, are you going to cry now?" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at him. "I am tired of your games! I am tired of your attempts to take control! I am…!"

"When will you open your eyes? You're being held back. You couldn't stop him from leaving. You couldn't save her. Every single worm in that village HATES YOU! WHY DON'T YOU JUST ACCEPT IT?" the double said with hatred and venom. His gaze was like fire- burning through one's soul. Never has Naruto seen so much despise from one person. "You know what you went through. You know how much they lied to you. They were even trying to kill you. And the Old Bat Tsunade seemed to know about that assassin. Can you really trust them? Or rather should you?" he finally disappeared.

Naruto dropped his head. Then he fell on his butt, just sitting there. He wasn't moving for a long time. _As long as you stay in this village you will never be allowed to taste happiness_. These words echoed through his mind, as well as the other: _They'll remove you from the shinobi ranks and lock you in a cage to keep an eye on you. _

While his face was covered in shadows, the blaze from his eyes shined, breaking the darkness. He knew what he'll do. What he had to.

**To be continued…**


	19. Chapter 18 Decisions!

**Chapter 18**

**Decisions!**

"I can't tell you to remain his friend or anything. Nor will I. But I ask you to think about what you heard. Come to my office tomorrow by 8 in the morning. I'd like to hear your opinion on this." She said. For the next couple of minutes none made a move. Tsunade gave them all a free time. She wanted them to be honest about how they felt about Naruto.

She hoped they would remain his friends.

Soon everyone went their own path.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata's room<strong>

Hinata closed herself in her room. She has already missed dinner. Whenever somebody would knock, she refused to answer. Not that she could be blamed. She had things to think about. Mostly about her father. But who was her father? The man she was truly related to, who gave her live? Or the man who raised her? Tears ran down her cheeks for hours.

Hiashi sat before the door to her room, unable to decide whether to enter or not. He wanted to deal the matter, but wasn't certain if Hinata would listen. Then again, he was the one at fault for everything. He started all this when he was young. His pride drove him to jealousy. And that caused all this.

Should he enter?

"Is something the matter, Lord Hiashi?" Neji's voice asked. Hiashi looked to the side to find his nephew looking at him with confusion and concern. For the first time in a long time… Hiashi's expression softened.

"Neji." He paused, taking a deep breath. "I wish talk to you for a moment. But not as head of the Hyuga clan, but as family."

If there was anything Neji was not expecting to hear, that was one of those things. But whatever troubled Hiashi must've been serious since he wanted a true family talk.

"What is it, Lor… um, uncle?" Neji hesitated for a moment.

Yet hearing 'uncle' made Hiashi feel happier. Guess he was wrong about putting the clan above family.

"It's about Hinata. I believe you already know about Hitashi being…"

"I know about that, uncle." Neji said, surprising the Hyuga leader. "Father told me everything. And had me promise not to mention this until the right time comes. I guess he knew this day would've come."

"Indeed. Hizashi knew that some things must eventually come to a conclusion." Hiashi thought. "But now it's Hinata I'm worried about."

"Why is that?" Neji asked. Apparently Hizashi didn't tell him anything.

"Hitashi… was Hinata's biological father." He confessed. Imagine Neji's surprise. "I decided to look after her and raise her like my own daughter. But it seems like I couldn't… couldn't…"

Neji noticed the problem in Hiashi's choice of words. "You couldn't cast aside the fact she's his child?"

"That's it. I did so many things I should not have done. And now… for the first time, I have no courage to face her."

Neji thought for a moment. What advice could he give Hiashi? Could he even help? No, not him, but Hinata- he could help her. "Uncle. If you don't muster your courage, Hinata will be the one to truly suffer. This I believe." He said.

Simple words. Yet they reached him. Neji was right. This conversation was more for her sake than his. Hiashi relaxed as much as he could knock before opening the door. Neji decided to be there. Just in case. They all talked 'til late.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Tower<strong>

Tsunade was enraged. She hit the wall hard enough to make a huge hole.

"You pushed it Danzo." She said through her gritted teeth. "What were you thinking?"

"I only did the necessary, Tsunade." The old war hawk answered calmly. The other two advisors were amazed he could stay this calm. "The boy might loose it one day and you know it. I only did what you failed to do: I took precautions."

The ruling hokage turned to face the three. "And you're having the others to pay for that stupidity."

"The boy is dangerous. You know that. His behavior proves that." Homura sided with Danzo.

"As always because of this obsessive 'concern' for the village you fail to see every chain of events attached to the boy." Tsunade growled. "Thanks to your actions Naruto is unlikely to trust any one in the village anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if he's considering unsealing the beast on the village. Speaking of which, you could've done just that. And since we're fresh after two invasions, there's hardly any chance we would've survive the second attack of the tailed beast." She explained to them. Danzo didn't show any signs of it, but deep down, like the other two advisors, he was sweating cold. "So congratulations, you idiot. You may have just made sure that the 'demon-brat' will become the very threat you fear so much." She spitted. "Take that as the final warning, Danzo, and you two. If you ever go behind my back ever again, I will execute you personally, right where you stand. Understood?"

"You can't do this!" Koharu barked.

"You did something you had no right to. Since when are you concerned about the limits to your power?" she replied. That shut the three up. "Now get the hell out of my office, you cretins." She ordered them.

* * *

><p>He was their friend. They all knew that. But, now they learned he had the Nine-tails sealed inside of him. It was a troubling topic to think about. Ryu sighed half-dead. Now he understood why his clan was so into watching over the boy. The council past the decision the blonde would never be adopted. So protecting him was the least they could do.<p>

Anko met the blonde when he got attacked by a gang of teens. She watched him for a few days from the shadows, growing attached to him. Soon, she was no longer hiding from him and got to play with him.

Hinata remembered how she used to cry after training. Once, she ran away and ran into some bullies. It was Naruto who protected her, not her clan. Since then she wanted to thank him. There was no way a demon would do something like that. Naruto was not the fox.

Despite the words of some of their parents, they made their decisions.

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji were discussing the topic and agreed on the matter. They weren't as blind as the villagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

Finally, the group entered Tsunade's office.

"Well?" she asked, looking at them while drinking her coffee. "What brings you here?"

"Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru stepped forward. "About Naruto… "

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrow. The young Nara just pulled out his some note.

"We wanna throw him a delayed birthday party." Shikamaru said, smiling. "So we wish to invite you as well."

The woman was surprised. "What's with that?" she asked, believing this is a joke.

"It's just that we can't come up with anything better than that and some of us don't think simply talking to him will be good enough." Neji explained.

"Exactly." Kiba continued. "So we thought we'd try to make him the biggest birthday party this village hasn't seen since the First Hokage's election!"

Tsunade gave them a strange look. She thought that someone must've lost his or her mind. Then again why not? She smiled.

"Very well. I'll tag along." She smiled accepting the invitation. "So what would you like me to organize? Sake?"

"Actually… we thought about everything. What we need yet is an ideal spot to throw the party." Lee said.

"I think I know where we can have it." Tsunade said. "Ever heard of the Tree of Life?"

"The Tree of Life?" Choji asked.

"As in THE Tree of Life, the resting place of the First Hokage?" Neji followed.

"Indeed. The place is not known to all in the Fire Country. Not even the daimyo really know where it is. It is most treasured place for our village. And I know just the spot from where we can see it. How about that?" Tsunade suggested.

"If the spot has lots of open space I'm a party animal." Lee said excited. Tenten then punched him.

"You always act like a party animal." She scolded him.

Everyone laughed.

Then Ino ran into the office.

"Everyone! Bad news!" Ino shouted in panic.

"Ino? What's going on?" Choji asked.

"It's Naruto! He's gone!" she explained.

…

…

"WHAT?" the tower shook like a jelly. Tsunade had sharp teeth. "Whaddaya mean he's gone?"

"I was on my way to his apartment to invite him to the party, when I ran into Kakashi-sensei. He said he wanted to check on him but there was no one there. He claims his scent leads outside the village." Ino quickly explained. Tsunade paled releasing the girl.

"Oh no." she whispered. '_With the Akatsuki out there… Damn it, Naruto. Are you really so sickened with us?_' Her train of thoughts stopped when she looked outside the window. There she found the white-haired teammate of hers.

"Hi, princess." Jiraiya greeted her, looking at her chest. "How's it go…"

"Jiraiya!" she said with authority. The toad hermit now looked her in the eyes. If Tsunade was talking like that, then it had to be something serious. "You and I are on the mission."

"Alright. I'll just pac… Wait, WHAT?" he couldn't believe what he heard. No matter how serious the matter was, a hokage shouldn't leave the village. "Are you kidding me? Just what business…?"

"It's about Naruto. And if he's as angry as I think, Kakashi with his attitude is the worst scenario. Come on!" she ordered, jumping out the window. Wasting no time, Jiraiya jumped after her, fixing his wardrobe in the air in a comical fashion. The kids felt troubled about the situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Orochimaru's hideout<strong>

"I believe you'll find this 'ere thingy worth yer while, Orochimaru." Kaimu said passing the tag Hitashi created. He stole it from the man when he wasn't looking, which wasn't easy. The white-skinned man smiled.

"I believe I will enjoy it, thank you." Orochimaru answered, licking his lips. "Then he looked at the pirate, who was leaving. "Before anything…"

"I never met my clients, Orochimaru. That's how you survive in this business." Kaimu said, disappearing in bushes.

The reptilian man entered back into his hideout, studying the tag he received. Hitashi was a genius. Whatever this tag served for, it would serve him now. Then one of his men appeared before him.

"Lord Orochimaru. I bring news from the Hidden Leaf."

"Oh? And what news are these exactly?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dark cave<strong>

"Really? Uzumaki Naruto departed from the village?" the hooded man asked his associate.

"Indeed. He probably leaved this morning before dawn." The man said.

"**You want us to capture him?"** the other voice asked.

"No! But inform the others. Soon our organization shall make a move." The man said

"The Akatsuki haven't rallied in years. This should be fun." The softer voice said.

"Indeed. It shall." The man commented, gazing into the darkness of the cave with his sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Fire Country<strong>

Naruto leaped through the trees at top speed. He tried to clear his head. But then his mind would only show him his sister dead. It surprised him he didn't loose his focus. He finally decided to rest for a bit. He's been sprinting for hours now. He sat in the shadow of a tree at the edge of a cliff. He looked down to find a running river. He smiled a bit. He could use a bath later on. He put down his backpack and reached inside. He pulled out a sandwich. He would rather have a cup of ramen but he was in the hurry. He took a few quick bites. While chewing, he heard a thunder. There was a storm coming. It could rain real soon. He wondered should he rest for a bit.

The answer came in a form of a kunai. His sandwich was gone.

"Hey!" Naruto complained. He looked around to finally find Kakashi on a branch.

That'll be enough, Naruto." Kakashi said with a tire voice. "Your going back to the village."

"No!" was Naruto's answer. "Not yet. Not the way I am."

"Pack your things and follow me." Kakashi ignored him.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"It doesn't matter what you say, Naruto. I am your superior and your sensei. Obey the order." Kakashi said more harshly.

"You… Just like them…" Naruto's voice was on edge. "You're gonna just put me in a cage. Aren't you?"

"If it'll turn out necessary, then yes."

"You're just like them. Looking down at me."

"Naruto! Listen to me! I am your sensei! Follow me to the village!"

"You haven't been my sensei since Sasuke left the village. You left me and Sakura to ourselves." Naruto barked.

"That's enough, Naruto!" Kakashi said harshly. '_He's starting to loose it. I have to calm him down._'

"You're just a broken man, Kakashi. Your sensei failed to teach you right. He must be proud of you." Naruto grabbed his backpack and leaped off the cliff, landing on the stone in the river. Kakashi followed him, blocking his path.

"Naruto! I would be mad at you for these words. Still, I am ready to forgive you if you come with me willingly." Kakashi said.

Naruto was growling. "Your not even taking me seriously. I'll show you. I'll show you all how strong I can be!" he dash.

The two started exchanging blows, though Kakashi was simply evading or blocking Naruto's attacks. For some reason, his strength was not so inhuman. Even his speed dropped a bit. Still, he was at a higher level than anyone his age, build, weight and training would be.

Then the blonde saw that Kakashi didn't even reveal his sharingan. This guy wasn't taking him seriously one bit.

"Okay, boy. Burned some steam already? Good. Now let's go home." He advised.

"If you can't take me seriously…" Naruto growled he felt the dark presence trying to take over.

"Let me take him on. I'll kill him. That'll teach that idiot." Dark Naruto asked.

"No." Naruto answered. "Not this time."

"Are you trying to get him humiliate us? Let me kill…"

"I said NO! This is my fight" Dark Naruto's eyes widened. "I want to fight him. I won't have any satisfaction if you beat him. I want to be the one to bruise hi. I want to be the one to open his eyes to how much pain he caused me. This is between him and me."

Darker version of the blonde smirked. This was something new. "Fine. Then he's all yours. But if you loose yourself I'll take over." He smiled in a Joker-fashion.

"Not planning to. But I'll keep it in mind."

Naruto calmed down a bit and took his stance. At the same moment it started to rain. And the lightening stroke, striking down the tree. The two jumped onto it and than dashed at each other.

Their fight has finally begun.

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Jiraiya were leaping like crazy. The toad hermit hasn't seen his teammate like that in years. She must've had a real bad feeling about this. And he agreed on that. There was no telling when the dark alter-ego takes over. Nor when would he be foolish enough to release the tailed beast. Then he noticed the storm incoming.<p>

"Tsunade. You don't think he would be stupid enough as to run in that storm. Do you?" he asked her.

"Stupid- I don't know? But smart to hide from it- definitely not." The female hokage said speeding up. "But Kakashi, if he found the brat, I can't tell what'll happen."

* * *

><p>The river was now like an ocean in the storm. The water was hitting the rocks as if trying to ravage them. Some animal, a deer maybe, fell into it and couldn't catch a breath. The current smashed it against the rocky shore. Further away there was a waterfall. But not just any waterfall. There were a few rocks there that looked like a pillar bone. Long and wide enough for man to stand on. The fall was about twice the high of the Hokage Monument's mountain. As the water hit the bottom, it was an impenetrable fog, surrounded by two rainbows.<p>

And Naruto and Kakashi were getting near that place. The log they were fighting on would soon reach that waterfall.

Kakashi blocked another of the blonde's kick and looked behind himself.

"The Spine of the Ancient." Kakashi said loudly. "This is getting dangerous, Naruto. I suggest you stop fooling around stop this."

Naruto was furious. He noticed the waterfall. He jumped off it and landed on the nearest rock. Kakashi was before him, still looking calmly.

Now Naruto had it. As the lightening stroke, he called for that feeling back from the Hyuga compound.

"You won't take me seriously then, I take it." He half whispered.

"How could I take a failure like you seriously?" Kakashi replied. "Let's face it, Naruto. You were a dead-last. You're not really bright. And your taijutsu still sucks. Even Lord Jiraiya hasn't fixed you within this last year that much. You're no Sasuke. So stop pretending to be him."

"I am nothing like him! I do not look down at my friends!" Naruto barked.

"You're doing the very same thing he did. You're devoting the village, Naruto."

"No. I intent to travel the world to truly grow, before you lock me up in a cage."

Kakashi seemed confused. "What are you talki…"

"Enough talk, 'sensei'!" Naruto shouted with venom on the word 'sensei'. "You won't take me seriously? Fine, your choice. But in that case… don't you dare reveal your sharingan after this one." The blonde dared him.

Then Kakashi felt electricity in the air. And a sudden chakra spike. He looked at Naruto, who seemed to radiate for a moment. The blonde was screaming while gathering his chakra. Then, his arms got covered in veins. The blonde's eyes were glowing, releasing electrical discharges. Finally, his eyes were transformed. The blonde glared at the one-eye jonin.

"Now don't try saying one of those lame lines of yours." Naruto said before Kakashi could comment. "I still haven't showed you what I have."

'_These eyes… can it be?_' Kakashi thought.

Then Naruto was above him, ready to deliver a powerful kick. The jonin barely managed to use substitution. However, the log wasn't just kicked away. It was now in pieces. Naruto's strength has increased.

"Now than, try and look down at me more. I dare you." Naruto said and dashed at his sensei. Kakashi wasn't taking any changes. He revealed his sharingan. The two were trading blows again. But this time, Kakashi had to avoid most of the blonde's attacks, while the kid was easily following the jonin's moves.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya was getting worried more and more. It was raining heavily here. He looked at Tsunade, who didn't deem to care. She really messed things up.<p>

She wanted to make it right this time. She promised herself that she'll do just that. Then something caught her attention. She stopped and jumped down. Jiraiya followed and noticed what she saw. A sandwich pinned to a tree by a kunai. She removed the kunai and took a closer look at the sandwich. A sandwich with cheese, egg, fishcake and a slice of pork. The woman knew only one person who likes this kind of sandwich.

"They were here." Tsunade told her teammate.

"But which way did they go?" he asked her.

"Considering the storm, I fear there's only one way they could go. The Spine of the Ancient." She thought.

"Are you joking? Why there?" the hermit asked.

"Because it's the only place where anyone would go to. There is no other way to cross this river in this storm." A lightening hit.

"And what if you're wrong?"

"Listen. I know I'm right. I can feel it. And we both know what that means." She didn't need to tell him. The two move out as fast as possible. If Tsunade was right, something terrible was about to take place.

* * *

><p>The storm became even more intense. The lightening was more frequent. Two people kept fighting one another. Naruto tried again to deliver a punch to the jonin's gut. Unluckily he missed. Then again, Kakashi didn't have that much luck when he kicked Naruto in the face. The blonde actually used that and landed on rock beneath. Kakashi wouldn't quit. He made the hand seals and jump after Naruto. Before he landed, he summoned his ninja dogs. But Naruto evaded them. Rather than summon the toads, he performed the: "Storm Style: Eight point Circuit!" the eight arrows shot at the jonin. None hit them. Still the dogs got zapped. This puzzled the jonin until he noticed the dogs were in the field created by them. So that's the blonde's little secret. Kakashi wasted no time. He dashed at the blonde.<p>

Naruto was still amazed by the way he could see the world now. Kakashi's moves seemed slower. Plus he seemed a bit blurry, covered in the bluish aura. But he knew that it presented the jonin's most possible action. The Uzumaki kid jumped away, hoping to jump down lower. Again, Kakashi was onto him. The blonde used his lightening whip, hoping to paralyze the jonin. In response, Kakashi performed raikiri. The jutsu clashed. The whip couldn't affect the silver-haired man because raikiri was blocking it. Naruto's jutsu dispersed. He performed a new sequence of hand seals. In his hand a spear of light appeared.

"Storm Style: Dosetsu Slayer!" he called. Then he threw it at Kakashi. If it wasn't for his reflexes, Kakashi would've been fried. Meanwhile, his raikiri cut the spear in half, dispersing it. How relaxed a bit.

Or rather too much. Naruto took the opening and delivered a perfect roundhouse kick the jaw. Kakashi hit the stone wall. While stunned, Naruto jumped down the waterfall. He landed a few rocks below. He was about to jump again, when a few shuriken cut his path. He looked up to find Kakashi following him, running down the waterfall. The blonde use the spear again and sank it hit the falling mass of water. As he hoped, the electricity ran up. Hatake saw that and jumped off the water. He pulled out three kunai with a ninja wire and threw them towards the rock where Naruto was. Naruto saw through his sensei's tactic. There was no way he'd let the jonin cut his route. He jumped down. The two met halfway the waterfall. Their kunai were clashing madly, as the lightening hit above them. After the exchange of blows they paused, taking a break. They tried to come up with a way to end this fight in their favor.

"Not bad, Naruto." Kakashi admitted. This was no longer the boy back from the survival test. The boy came a long way. The only reason this battle lasted this long was because he still wasn't going all out. But apparently he had to. He had to show his true power. "But I'm still in a different league."

"You can't stop me, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted. "You won't ever find me good enough under your guidance. So at least don't stop me from growing stronger."

"Naruto. We are not holding you back. You hear me? We. Are. Not. Your. Enemies."

"If that is so, you should've had more trust in me."

"You're showing us why not to." Kakashi shouted as the thunder echoed.

They were both wet, tired. Naruto looked into his sensei's eyes and vice versa. Neither would surrender.

"It all ends now, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto announced.

"I couldn't agree more."

The two clashed again. Then Kakashi delivered a strong punch to Naruto's gut. Then he kneed him in the face. He wanted to head-butt him. But Naruto used the opportunity and he was the one to head-butt Kakashi. The jonin now struggled as Naruto wrestled him. What insane strength. He couldn't tell if Naruto was holding back or not. He then made Naruto fall face down to the ground and landed on the rock above them, standing upside-down.

"It's over, Naruto." He shouted. "No matter what you do, I win."

Naruto looked up at him. He had an angry look, yet full of determination. "Even after all the beating, you still underestimate me."

"Naruto, stand down." The jonin warned him. But the blonde wouldn't listen. He ran towards the edge and jumped. Kakashi jumped down and landed on top of Naruto. But the blonde expected that. The Uzumaki beneath him turn into a stone. '_Substitution_' the Copy-ninja thought. Kakashi turned around to find another Naruto with his electric whip. The jonin activated his raikiri and blocked the whip, throwing his kunai at the blonde's limbs. The boy fell on his back. The jonin walked over to the boy, who groaned cried in pain. "It didn't have to be like this, Naruto. I'm truly sorry." He said with full regret. He never intended to go this far.

"You're… right. It won't." Naruto managed to say, as he soon puffed.

It was a shadow clone.

Kakashi didn't expect that. Then he heard another puff. He turned around to find Naruto charging at him. The blonde yelled as he grabbed the jonin and pressed him against the wall with so much force that he broke his ribs and arms. Kakashi cried in pain. Then Naruto backed away a bit. Kakashi was a bit confused as to why the blonde wouldn't finish him. Why would he just…?

Then it hit him. Naruto had no intention of betraying the village. He didn't want to kill him. He just wanted to make sure the jonin wouldn't follow. So the blonde wounded him so Kakashi wouldn't be able to chase him any more. There was no way he could keep up while breathing was so difficult. And without his arms he wouldn't be able to perform any jutsu. Naruto played him. He had to admit it- he really did fail his sensei by not training his team. He weakly smiled to himself. Naruto wasn't there yet, but no doubt he was close to surpassing him.

Then heard a cough. He looked up at Naruto who was bleeding seriously. He was badly injured. But how? He noticed a hole in his chest. Close to his heart. Oh no. Kakashi then realized that he had raikiri still active until Naruto broke his arms. The kid must've run into it. Naruto was backing away, trying to keep his balance.

"Naruto! I'm sorry! Try to keep calm!" Kakashi tried to calm the boy down. Naruto just glared at him, as his eyes were turning into those of the Fox.

"Is this how far YOU WERE WILLING TO GO, KAKASHI?" Naruto yelled. His voice got deeper. "You… you are…" Naruto never got to finish. Even Kakashi forgot where they were.

Naruto was falling.

"NNAAAARRUUUUUUUTTOOOOOoooooo!" the jonin yelled, spitting some blood.

Soon, the storm stopped. Kakashi was falling into unconsciousness hearing nothing but the waterfall.

* * *

><p>The next day Kakashi woke up in the hospital room. He could smell the drugs. Well, anyone else would be happy to be in a place like this after suffering some serious injuries. But Kakashi wasn't really all that happy. Not considering what happened.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura's voice came. The jonin looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Sakura. I…" Kakashi didn't know what to say. Then he saw Lady Tsunade and the others. They were all wondering what happened.

"Kakashi, you must be lucky." Tsunade stated. "Your injuries weren't too serious, but considering where we found you, it is a miracle you didn't suffer any more than that."

"That… Naruto beat me." He admitted with shame. That got everyone off guard. "I tried to talk some sense into him, but I only ended up provoking him. I acted like a drunk. And Naruto managed to overpower me."

"Naruto you say? So where is he?" Tsunade leaned over him. Not noticing what view she was giving him.

Kakashi didn't dare to look anyone in the eye. "He fell." He said. Everyone gasped. "It was an accident. I didn't even notice I still had my raikiri active." Tsunade seemed mad. She didn't say a thing. She just turned around and left.

An uneasy silence fell in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown location<strong>

Nine shadows appeared in the cave. The man present there entered into what light there was. The man seemed to have a flytrap for shoulders and his body was divided.

"I believe you all know why we're here." The white half said.

"**It concerns our prime targets."** The black half said.

"Finally. It has been a long time since we last discussed that topic." Kisame's voice commented.

"That won't be easy, Kisame." A powerful voice answered. "We are still in need of preparations."

"Especially since Gold is no longer alive." Itachi continued.

"**There is still a way though**." The black half of the man said.

"Hm? What's that?" some other voice asked.

"**Unfortunately something time consuming in preparations. Plus, we lost the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki. We have no idea where he is.**"

"Are you telling me his…?" Kisame was about to asked.

"We will confirm it first. This is your task, Zetsu. The powerful voice addressed the white-and-black man. "We will meet again when we start our operation."

"Yes, Leader!" everyone answered, disappearing.

The man now known as Zetsu turned around to face the cloaked figure. "Unluckily it's true, Zetsu. This will require patience. But time is what I have." The man commented.

"What about Uzumaki Naruto?" White Zetsu asked.

"**Aren't you troubled about his disappearance?"** Black Zetsu now asked.

"Not at all. Jinchuriki are not so easily killed and will eventually resurface. After all… none can hide forever." The figure said entering a tunnel near him.

**To be continued…**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three men entered the tavern, smiling sinisterly. They looked around at the people. Beside for them, no one seemed armed. This was going to be one heck of a fun. They approached the girl serving the drinks.

"Hey, pretty lady, how about you have some fun with us, huh?" the tallest of the three asked.

"Not interested, you pig." The girl said. She wanted to go away, when she felt his grip.

"Oh, c'mon, baby. I don't bite." The guy said.

"Yeah, you tell her, Aniki." The other's cheered for him. The guests seemed to want to help, but were too afraid of them. Everyone could tell these guys were ninja. Aniki's associates started to ruin the place, while the woman tried to get free. It was chaos.

Then the sound of punch silenced everything. One of Aniki's pals landed near him with a blackened eye. The two took this seriously, while looking at the 16-year-old boy in a hood, who was taking a sip of juice.

"I don't think she likes you, man." The boy said. "If I were you I'd let her go, paid for the damage and leave while still possible."

Aniki looked at the teen like a madman. "Don'cha know who we are, boy?" he asked. "We are the Moya Triad, the most powerful shinobi in the world."

The wind blew, breaking an uneasy silence.

"Anyway… You just made yourself an enemy this day. Wha'cha gonna do now, huh?"

The boy just smiled. "Are you afraid?" he asked simply.

The three men raised their brows before laughing. "A-af-afraid? Ha haha! Of what?"

"The storm?" the teen asked, showing his eyes. His dark blue eyes with yellow, blazing points.

These guys were in the world of pain now.

**END**

**A./N.:** Well, another arc finished. Soon the continuation. Look out for Storm God Revolution.


End file.
